Black Baccara
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Le bien et le mal s'affrontent dans une guerre éternelle depuis la nuit des temps. Lightning Farron est une Archange crainte par certains, admirée par d'autres. Elle pouvait faire face à n'importe quelle situation. Même face à ses propres sentiments?
1. Partie 1

**Salutation tout le monde!**

**Voici encore une nouvelle fiction que je vous offre. A la base, ceci était sensé être un one-shot, mais tout comme Love&Hate, je me suis laissée emporter et l'histoire est devenue plus longue que prévu. Donc, je vais vous la poster en trois parties. Commençons gentiment par la première que voici :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

(Et un grand merci à Vingar qui se donne la peine de corriger mes écrits, sans quoi, vous n'auriez pas encore eu accès à cette fiction aussi vite!)

* * *

><p><strong>Black Baccara<strong>

**Partie 1**

Une nouvelle bataille allait bientôt faire rage. Impossible d'estimer durant combien de temps l'affrontement durera. Cela paraissait être une éternité depuis que cette guerre avait débuté. Sans relâche et sans aucun répit, les assauts reprenaient encore et toujours. Un cycle effréné et sans fin qui engouffraient les combattants. Des vies allaient s'éteindre et rejoindre notre grand Seigneur qui les accueillera à bras ouverts, dans la chaleur de son amour. La peur et l'hésitation n'existaient pas, il n'y avait que la dévotion et le devoir.  
>Par le passé, cette guerre n'avait jamais eu une aussi grande envergure. Elle existait depuis la nuit des temps et pourtant, la bataille n'avait jamais semblé si difficile. Tout avait commencé à s'envenimer lorsque Satan – l'opposition de Dieu, notre grand et divin Seigneur – avait réussi à envoûter Lucifer. Jeune favori du Divin, il se retourna contre ce Père qui pourtant l'aimait. À lui seul, il parvint à monter une rébellion en emportant d'autres anges déchus avec lui.<br>Les rebelles se détournèrent donc de Dieu pour Satan. Ces deux entités divines étaient plus que les simples symboles du bien et du mal. Ils étaient une foi, une religion. Physiquement inexistant, leur présence restait omniprésente dans le coeur de tous.

Lentement, je posai ma main sur ma poitrine. Je pouvais le sentir... Son amour et sa bénédiction... Il était avec moi et avec mes congénères. Le Seigneur nous guidait de sa simple volonté et nous n'étions que ses instruments divins de sa justice.

Après que Lucifer et ses traîtres de camarades aient rejoint l'enfer, la guerre prit une tournure totalement différente. Les démons qui avaient toujours été en difficulté face aux anges, semblaient plus puissants que jamais. La situation alla à la défaveur de la lumière. Dirigée par Lucifer, l'armée de Satan ne s'était jamais montrée aussi meurtrière. Qualifié d'être bien trop dangereux, le grand Conseil décida de capturer et d'enfermer l'ancien favori du Seigneur.  
>Alors que Lucifer se trouvait dans la prison céleste, tous pensaient que la guerre du bien et du mal allait reprendre une tournure habituelle. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Belzébuth monta au pouvoir après le chef détrôné et avait comme seul but de récupérer celui qu'il considérait comme leur messie. La rage et la ferveur des démons ne firent que grandir. Chaque jour qui passait où Lucifer attendait dans sa cellule, attisait encore plus la haine des suppôts de Satan.<p>

Ouvrant lentement mes yeux, je me redressai dans toute ma hauteur. Le sol commençait déjà à trembler d'excitation, impatient de s'abreuver du sang des combattants. L'air se saturait lentement d'une odeur pestilentielle des créatures des ténèbres. Ils n'étaient plus très loin désormais. Instinctivement, ma main droite se resserra sur la garde mon épée, prête à la dégainer à n'importe quel moment. La lame avait été forgée dans une lumière des plus purs. Si je n'arrivais pas à asséner un coup fatal à ma victime – ce qui était rare – la pureté de mon arme engendrera une blessure encore plus brûlante que la lave elle-même sur la chair d'un être obscur.

- Lightning... souffla l'unique personne à mes côtés.  
>- Je le sais, Serah, répondis-je en scrutant l'horizon.<p>

Le paysage était aride et désert. Nous nous trouvions dans l'un des hyperespaces qui séparaient le paradis et l'enfer. Il en existait un nombre illimité de ce genre d'univers. Seuls les plus grands où les plus proches des quartiers généraux étaient recensés. Plus on se rapprochait du monde de Satan, plus les hyperespaces étaient chauds et dévastés.

- Combien sont-ils ? repris-je sans me tourner vers mon interlocutrice.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Serah referma ses paupières. Sa concentration fonctionnait souvent mieux ainsi. J'évitai de parler ou de faire le moindre bruit afin de ne pas la déranger. Je n'osai plus pas faire le moindre geste afin d'éviter que le métal de mon armure ne s'entre-choque.

- Au moins un millier, déclara ma partenaire qui se tourna vers moi, mais je ne ressens ni la présence de démons supérieurs, ni de princes des ténèbres.  
>- On ne nous envoie que de simples larbins, crachai-je d'un ton acerbe. Finissons-en vite alors.<p>

Ils allaient voir ce que cela faisait de sous-estimer les soeurs Farron. Serah était ma cadette. Elle possédait les caractéristiques typiques de notre clan – tout comme moi, d'ailleurs. Des cheveux blonds très proches du blanc avec d'étranges reflets rosâtres et les yeux bleus comme la glace. Sur n'importe quel champ de bataille, l'ennemi pouvait connaître notre appartenance du premier coup d'oeil. Les Farron étaient réputés pour être des anges sans peur et sans pitié, des champions.  
>Contrairement à moi, Serah ne portait pas une armure de chevalier. Elle préférait amplement une tenue plus légère qui lui permettait de se mouvoir agilement. Mon équipement n'était pas lourd non plus, tout comme ma cadette, j'optais pour la légèreté. Mon talent de prédilection était ma rapidité après, je rajouterai mon habilité au maniement de l'épée. Ma soeur jouait dans une tout autre catégorie : la précision. Avec son arc divin, ses flèches touchaient toujours ses cibles avec un grand taux de réussite.<p>

- Les voilà, déclarai-je en voyant une immonde créature pointer son nez hors d'un rocher. Ne te mets pas inutilement à découvert.  
>- Et toi, ne dépend pas trop de mes tirs de couverture, ricana Serah qui banda déjà sa première flèche sur son arc.<p>

Je lui rendis un léger sourire avant de me laisser tomber du haut de la montagne. Le vent souffla fortement dans mon dos, faisant virevolter mes mèches de cheveux. Je profitai de ce bref instant pour faire le vide dans mon esprit. Les grognements et les couinements des démons se rapprochaient petit à petit. L'agitation commençait déjà à les prendre tandis que je les rejoignais dangereusement vite.

Les bras légèrement écartés comme si mes ailes étaient déployées, je me laissai emporter par la gravité. Mais juste avant l'impact, je me redressai subitement. Lorsque mes pieds touchèrent le sol, mes genoux se fléchirent légèrement et déjà, ma lame avait tranché deux têtes. Sans m'arrêter dans mon élan, je tournoyai sur moi-même et décapitai encore d'autres candidats.  
>Des hurlements de surprise et de rage retentirent dans mes oreilles. Hé oui, il faut rester sur ses gardes, démons ! Des projectiles arrivèrent furtivement dans ma direction. Rapidement, j'usai de mon bouclier qui était accroché contre mon avant-bras. Une affreuse créature en profita pour bondir dans mon dos, mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas. Comme prévu, la flèche de Serah transperça la tête de l'assaillant.<br>Un sifflement m'avertit du prochain mouvement de ma cadette. Des missiles étaient en train de cribler l'air. Sans plus attendre, je bondis en arrière avant d'effectuer un saut périlleux afin de passer au-dessus de certains démons. Au passage, j'exécutai quelques-uns d'entre eux. Puis, en même pas un fragment de seconde, une pluie de flèches s'abattit sur mes adversaires. Profitant de cet instant de déroute, j'achevai les inattentifs.

Rengainant mon arme après avoir terrassée la dernière victime, je lâchai un soupir. Une armée de larbins démons ne pouvaient rien contre les deux soeurs Farron. Les princes auraient dû le savoir. Alors pourquoi avoir tout de même envoyé cette futile armée à leur rencontre ?  
>Serah descendit de son perchoir, de la même manière que moi. Elle atterrit juste devant moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Son arc était déjà rangé dans son dos avec les flèches. Lorsque soudain, ma petite soeur empoigna mon épée sans crier gare. Puis, elle pivota à 180° et planta finalement ma lame dans la tête d'un monstre qui s'était dissimulé sous la dépouille de ses congénères.<br>Retirant la pointe du crâne, Serah fit tournoyer l'épée de manière à me tendre le pommeau. Je récupérai ce qui m'appartenait en déclarant :

- Tu pourrais au moins demander ma permission avant de la prendre.  
>- Tu ne veux jamais me la prêter, bouda ma soeur en pointant son index dans ma direction. Du coup, je saisis la moindre occasion pour l'utiliser.<br>- Ton arc peut prendre la forme d'une épée, tu le sais ?  
>- Tout comme ton épée peut prendre la forme d'un pistolet. Ah la la, Lightning, tu ne vas pas chipoter pour si peu. Je ne l'ai pas cassée ta précieuse Blaze Edge.<p>

Pinçant affectueusement le bras de ma cadette, cette dernière grimaça de douleur et me tira la langue. On aurait dit une petite gamine. D'ailleurs, c'était là l'erreur que faisaient tous ses adversaires lorsqu'ils la voyaient pour la première fois. Qui aurait cru que derrière ce visage d'ange se cachait une redoutable combattante ?  
>La bataille terminée, ma cadette et moi venions d'accomplir la mission qui nous avait été assignée. Sans plus attendre, nous décidâmes de rentrer afin d'annoncer la nouvelle et pourquoi pas, prendre un peu de repos.<br>Alors que nous marchions tranquillement, je sentis des regards perçants dans mon dos. Irrémédiablement, je me retournai. Personne... Et pourtant, j'étais certaine que quelqu'un nous observait. Serah me lança un air interrogateur. Je secouai la tête pour lui dire que cela n'était qu'une fausse alerte.  
>Rassurée, elle ouvrit un portail juste devant nous. Ce dernier se referma immédiatement après notre passage.<p>

Le paradis était un lieu paisible et tranquille. Malgré certaines rumeurs stupides, la citadelle n'était pas faite sur des nuages. Le sol était en fleurs et en bloc de marbre par endroits. Plusieurs cours d'eau traversaient la cité par-ci et par-là. Le ciel était toujours dégagé et clair, même si nous n'avions pas de soleil. La nature dominait littéralement les lieux malgré les habitations en pierre ou en bois.  
>Serah et moi arrivâmes au téléport. C'était à cet endroit que tous les portails pour le Paradis déposaient leurs passagers. Ainsi, il était impossible d'esquiver la douane qui surveillait avec beaucoup de minuties chaque arrivant.<p>

- Ah ! Snow ! déclara joyeusement Serah avant de courir vers la personne qu'elle appelait.

Je vis donc ma soeur sauter dans les bras d'un grand blond. Snow était un ange bâti que de muscles. Lui et ma cadette étaient tombés fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais heureusement, un être céleste n'avait pas le droit de coucher avant le mariage. Même si cela n'empêchait pas parfois ce grand dadet d'avoir les mains baladeuses quelques fois. De toute manière, la loi m'interdisait de le tuer. Ce qui était dommage d'ailleurs !

- Salut, Lightning, déclara Snow lorsqu'il me vit m'approcher avant de se tourner vers Serah. Alors, mon Archange préféré, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée durant ta mission ?  
>- Contrairement à vous, les Trônes, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous ennuyer sur un champ de bataille, intervins-je sévèrement en croisant mes bras. C'est bien plus tranquille de surveiller simplement le Paradis.<p>

Snow se contenta bêtement de faire une grimace. Ce n'était pas rare que les Trônes et les Archanges entrent en conflit. Les premiers étaient la police du Paradis, leurs tâches se résumaient tout bonnement à la protection de la citadelle. Tandis que les Archanges étaient des combattants affrontant directement les démons dans les hyperespaces. Ce rang-là était plus élevé que celui d'un simple Ange qui n'était qu'un soldat comme un autre. Un Archange était comme un commandant car il était déjà arrivé que Serah et moi ayons un bataillon sous notre ordre. Ou encore, on nous appelait les champions, car nous pouvions aller seules sur un champ de bataille.  
>Pourtant, il ne fallait pas croire que les Trônes étaient les plus faibles. Simplement, au lieu de choisir le rang d'Archange, ils choisissaient d'offrir leurs talents et leurs forces à la protection de la citadelle, à la maison de Dieu.<p>

- Je vais aller faire le rapport, annonçai-je. Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux, Serah.  
>- Merci, répondit-elle ravie. On se voit plus tard alors.<br>- À plus tard.

Je laissai donc les tourtereaux entre eux. Sans plus attendre, je me dirigeai vers le quartier administratif.

Cet endroit était peut-être la partie la plus importante de la ville. C'était ici que les informations et toutes les données y étaient stockées. Chaque bâtiment avait une fonction bien précise. Il y avait une administration pour chaque rang et fonction d'un ange. Sans parler de la bibliothèque où toute l'histoire de l'univers s'y reposait ainsi qu'un bestiaire de tous les démons existants ou ayant existés.  
>Et en plein centre du Paradis, entourée par le quartier administratif, une immense tour semblait se dresser jusqu'à l'infini. On l'appelait la Lance Divine. Dedans se trouvait le grand Conseil et selon certaines rumeurs, Dieu aussi. Cette construction n'était accessible qu'aux Séraphins – des êtres suprêmes qui brûlaient dans les plus hauts degrés de l'amour du Seigneur. C'était aussi les anges les plus puissants et les plus sages de tout le Paradis. D'ailleurs, le Conseil était constitué de sept Séraphins. Car ils avaient le don d'entendre la voix de Dieu.<br>Après avoir brièvement admiré la Lance Divine, j'entrai dans le bâtiment dédié aux Archanges. Passant d'immenses colonnes de marbre, j'arrivai finalement devant un petit guichet. Une femme y était gentiment installée et dès que j'arrivai devant elle, elle me regarda deux secondes avant de tourner sa tête dans sa paperasse.

- Claire Farron, marmonna-t-elle en ouvrant un agenda. Comment s'est passée votre mission ?  
>- Chaque ennemi a été proprement décimé, affirmai-je pendant que je regardai la secrétaire inscrire des mots dans son livre.<br>- Parfait, Yaag Rosh vous attend dans son bureau.  
>- Merci.<p>

La secrétaire ne me répondit pas. Je m'y attendais de toute manière. De toutes les catégories, les Chérubins gagnaient le palmarès de la bizarrerie. Ils avaient souvent tendance à être dans leur propre monde, à l'écart des autres. Ces anges-là n'étaient pas faits pour le combat, ils en étaient physiquement incapables. Certains n'arrivaient même pas à brandir une simple dague. Contrairement aux autres, tout leur génie résidait dans leur cerveau. C'était des êtres dotés d'une grande intelligence et d'une mémoire impressionnante. Les Chérubins travaillaient pour la plupart du temps dans l'administration ou dans la recherche. Mais il arrivait parfois que certains d'entre eux choisissent le champ de bataille en tant que stratège.  
>Tranquillement, je pris l'ascenseur et montai au septième étage. Une fois arrivée devant la porte, je pris une grande inspiration avant de frapper. Une voix neutre m'invita à entrer, ce que je fis sans plus attendre.<p>

Yaag Rosh, les mains dans le dos, regardait par la fenêtre. Debout derrière son bureau, il se retourna à mon arrivée. Il me désigna une chaise afin que je m'installe. Une fois cela fait, il s'assit à son tour et croisa ses doigts sur le bureau.

- Votre rapport ? débuta-t-il sans la moindre politesse.  
>- Il y avait approximativement mille larbins, expliquai-je en me tenant bien droite dans mon siège. Aucun signe de princes ou de princesses, ni même de démons supérieurs.<br>- Étrange... Pourquoi avoir envoyé cet escadron à la mort ?

Frottant son menton, Rosh restait bien songeur. Cet homme avait des cheveux blancs, mais il était bien loin d'être un vieillard. Enfin, c'était une façon de parler, car en réalité, un ange ne vieillissait pas. Physiquement parlant, nous arrêtons notre croissance à l'âge adulte, lorsque notre corps était au summum de ses capacités. Nous pouvons vivre éternellement sauf si notre vie se faisait arracher durant la guerre.  
>Yaag Rosh devait avoir bien plus que cinq cents ans. Il ne révélait jamais son âge précis. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'à deux cents ans, il avait gradé d'Archange à Principauté grâce à ses prouesses en pleine bataille. Les Principautés dirigeaient et guidaient les Archanges et les Anges. Mais cet entité n'avait aucun pouvoir sur les Trônes qui n'étaient qu'au service du grand Conseil.<p>

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit subitement Rosh après sa réflexion, votre soeur et vous devriez rester sur vos gardes. Je connais la réputation de votre clan et les démons aussi la connaissent. Surtout que vous deux, vous êtes les deux dernières descendantes de la famille Farron.

Face à ces paroles, je me contentai simplement d'acquiescer. Tout le monde connaissait la tragique histoire de mon clan. Il était réputé pour ses vaillants combattants aux cheveux rosâtres et aux yeux bleu océan. Jamais aucun Farron n'avait reçu un titre plus bas que celui d'Archange. Ils étaient faits et nés pour la guerre. Cela, les suppôts de Satan l'avaient largement compris. Aux prix de plusieurs sacrifices, les créatures du mal avaient tout fait pour anéantir cette lignée de champions. Tous sauf deux, Serah et moi-même.  
>Mais au rythme où allait la relation de ma soeur et de son petit-ami, je sentais que bientôt, nous ne serions bien plus que deux. Ce n'était qu'une simple question de temps. Bientôt, ils se fianceraient. Ça, j'en étais certaine, car ce niais de Snow ne savait pas vraiment comment dissimuler sa gêne. Surtout que j'avais aperçu la bague dans sa poche qu'il sortait et cachait nerveusement devant Serah. Quoi que, vu comment cela était parti, on n'était peut-être pas encore prêt à avoir d'autres Farron.<p>

- En avions-nous terminé ? demandai-je en me levant doucement afin de prendre congé.  
>- Une dernière chose, intervint Rosh en jetant son regard dans le mien, vous avez récemment accompli beaucoup de mission avec brio et seule, parfois. Ne vous emballez peut-être pas trop vite, mais une rumeur court comme quoi, Dieu allait désigner un nouvel Séraphin.<br>- En quoi cela me concernerait ?  
>- Les oreilles de Dieu sont prêts à affirmer que l'heureuse élue serait... vous !<p>

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Surprise, je ne sus pas quoi répondre face à cela. Séraphin... Moi ? Ce rang était pratiquement inaccessible et pour cause, seul Dieu les désignait. D'abord, il informait ses disciples de la Lance Divine, les Séraphins qui étaient les seuls à pouvoir l'entendre d'où appellation « oreilles de Dieu ». Puis, petit à petit, l'élu désigné commencera à écouter les murmures du Tout Puissant. Celui-ci se verra recevoir des dons incroyables et inimaginables. Et pour prouver son appartenance, une marque divine apparaîtra sur la chair de l'ange choisi.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette nouvelle. Était-elle bonne ou mauvaise ? Devenir Séraphin requérait un corps pur et chaste pour l'éternité. Ce n'était pas un véritable souci pour moi, car je ne m'étais jamais intéressée à créer une relation avec autrui. Mais le réel problème résidait dans le fait que pour atteindre cet illustre rang, il fallait faire abstraction de tout sentiment. Selon eux, c'était pour atteindre la perfection céleste.  
>Bon, certaines personnes diront que de toute manière, je n'étais pas une personne très expressive. Je ne riais pas souvent, ni ne souriais. D'ailleurs, rares étaient les fois où je laissai une émotion s'imprimer sur mon visage. Mais je n'étais pas une personne froide pour autant ! Simplement, je n'aimais pas que les gens tentent de lire à travers moi. Et aussi, ce genre de privilège, je préférais les offrir à Serah, ma seule et unique famille.<br>Une fois Séraphin, me rappellerai-je encore de comment j'aimais ma petite soeur ?

J'évinçai rapidement cette marée de questions de ma tête. Rien n'était encore sûr ou fait. Aucune marque n'était apparue sur mon corps et je n'entendais pas encore de chuchotements à mon oreille.

- Que ressentez-vous ? demanda Rosh avec curiosité. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive couramment. Le dernier élu nommé datait d'il y a un millénaire.  
>- Je ressentirai quelque chose que lorsque cela se sera officialisé, en attendant, rien ne change pour moi, répondis-je froidement en m'approchant de la sortie. Je prends congé, chef.<p>

Sortant du bâtiment, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la Lance Divine. Mes yeux se détournèrent de ce qui pourrait être mon futur et je partis pour le quartier des loisirs. Hé oui, même les anges ont le droit de s'amuser un peu. Après tout, j'avais la ferme conviction que les démons devaient d'une certaine manière, s'éclater bien plus que nous dans leur barbarie.

Comme d'habitude, après une mission, j'allais au Septième Ciel. N'allez pas croire n'importe quoi, ce n'était qu'un simple bar que mon amie Lebreau tenait. Le nom n'était certes pas très original, mais cela faisait bien rire la clientèle. Et selon la consommation, certains clients s'envolaient vraiment autant au sens littérale que figuré.  
>La propriétaire du bistrot me vit arriver. Sans plus attendre, elle me servit une bière qu'elle fit glisser jusqu'à moi. Attrapant la boisson au passage, je m'installai sur une chaise haute au bar. Une gorgée de ce liquide ravit ma gorge qui était restée sèche depuis bien trop longtemps.<br>S'accoudant à la table, Lebreau se pencha légèrement vers moi :

- J'ai entendu une bien drôle de rumeur... Tu vas vraiment devenir Séraphin ?  
>- On peut éviter de parler boulot quand je viens à peine d'en sortir ? ronchonnai-je en posant la bouteille vide sur le bar. Et ce n'est pas encore officiel, donc, je n'en sais rien.<br>- Excuse la pauvre et simple Ange qui parle à une illustre future Séraphin.  
>- Ce n'est pas drôle !<p>

Les Anges étaient le rang standard, celui par lequel tout ange débute à la naissance. D'ailleurs, une grande partie de la population céleste ne parvenait pas à changer de grade. Ils étaient simplement un être divin quelconque. Donc leurs tâches variaient beaucoup. Certains devenaient de simples soldats et d'autres comme Lebreau, choisissaient de servir les autres comme infirmier, barmaid, etc...  
>D'une certaine manière, Serah avait souvent envié les Anges. On ne choisissait pas vraiment dans quelle catégorie on voulait se trouver. Déjà très jeune, les enfants passaient par divers examens afin de connaître leur orientation.<br>Ma cadette n'aimait que très peu la guerre. Elle aurait préféré une vie bien tranquille et paisible comme médecin. C'était là son rêve. Malheureusement, elle avait hérité des gènes vaillants des Farron. Bien sûr, Serah aurait pu choisir de devenir Trône. Comme le disait Snow, c'était bien plus ennuyeux. Mais celle-ci ne se résolvait pas à laisser son unique famille partir seule sur le champ de bataille. Et pourtant, je lui avais répétée des millions de fois que je pouvais parfaitement m'en sortir.

Lebreau m'offrit une nouvelle bière. Tournant mon regard dans sa direction, cette dernière me sourit en m'indiquant :

- Celui-là aussi est offert par la maison. Il faut bien que je récompense l'attraction maîtresse de mon bar.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demandai-je, perplexe.<br>- Premièrement, tu es une Farron. Deuxièmement, tes exploits sont connus de tous à tel point que même le grand Conseil garde un oeil sur toi. Tu es une favorite, une star locale ! Grâce à toi, j'ai plein de clients qui viennent rien que pour t'admirer. Et c'est encore mieux quand Serah est avec toi !  
>- Je me sens exploitée tout d'un coup...<br>- Ne le prends pas comme ça ! Tu es un modèle pour les jeunes, tu sais ?

Mon amie rit joyeusement sans s'offusquer que je ne l'accompagne pas dans sa joie. Depuis le temps, elle savait que ce n'était pas mon genre et je la remerciai de ne pas m'en faire la remarque à chaque fois. Pas comme Snow...  
>Soudain, alors que de la musique chantait tranquillement à travers les enceintes, la voix d'un Principauté résonna :<p>

- Une grande masse de démons est entrée dans l'espace 34 : 2 : 87. Que les Archanges en repos se lancent immédiatement vers la destination.

Un long soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. Jamais aucun répit. Repoussant la bière que je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'entamer, je me levai gentiment. Lebreau m'offrit une petite grimace compatissante. Lui faisant un bref signe, j'ouvris sans plus attendre un portail devant moi en pensant bien fort les coordonnées qui avaient été données. Puis, je passai à travers sans plus de cérémonie.

Traversant l'espace-temps, des étoiles et des fils de couleurs glissaient dans un courant inexistant. Je me laissai emporter comme aimantée par le bout de ce tunnel arc-en-ciel. Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien lorsqu'un flash aveuglant me frappa de plein fouet. Instinctivement, je protégeai mon visage avec mon bras gauche qui était muni d'un bouclier. Et soudain, je tombai en chute libre.  
>Mes bons réflexes me permirent toutefois d'atterrir sur mes pieds lorsque j'apparus dans un petit univers. L'endroit était gris et triste. Il n'y avait que de la roche un peu partout et la pierre planait dans le vide. Tomber à cet endroit-là, c'était comme chuter infiniment. Il valait mieux ne pas s'approcher du bord.<br>Le petit îlot sur lequel je me trouvai, possédait une très petite taille. Il avait une forme plus ou moins rectangulaire. Au bout, une cathédrale à moitié détruite trônait au-dessus d'une centaine de marches. Il n'était pas rare de tomber sur des édifices dans certains hyperespaces. Parfois, on pouvait se retrouver dans une ville fantôme entière.

D'après les écrits se trouvant dans la bibliothèque du Paradis, Dieu et Satan avaient été une seule et unique entité autrefois. Cet être suprême avait créé un monde infiniment grand. Mais un jour, mitigée entre le bien et le mal, la divinité se découpa en deux. Ce déchirement avait détruit tout l'univers divin en plusieurs univers parallèles qui se chevauchaient dans tous les sens. Le monde que les anges et les démons connaissaient à présent.

Fermant les yeux, je me concentrais pour analyser les coordonnées de ma position. Le résultat me fit grimacer. Pour une raison inconnue, je venais de tomber bien loin de ma destination. Levant la tête vers la bâtisse, je décidai tout de même d'entamer une petite exploration. Je ne me trompais jamais dans mes calculs lors de mes téléportations. Quelqu'un avait dû sentir que je traversai la zone et avait donc décidé de m'y inviter. Même si je ne savais pas si c'était réellement possible à faire. Un piège ? C'était for à parier.  
>Mentalement, je préparai déjà les données pour mon retour, au cas où je devrais faire une retraite précipitée. Face à une embuscade, il valait mieux ravaler sa fierté que de se faire tuer. Tous les anges connaissaient par coeur les coordonnées du Paradis. On nous l'avait enseigné pratiquement dès la naissance. Néanmoins, aucun d'entre nous ne connaissait l'endroit exacte où se trouvait l'Enfer. Et heureusement, les démons ne savaient celui de notre citadelle.<br>Depuis des millénaires, anges et démons cherchaient le quartier général du camp adverse. Mais dans ces petits espace-temps infinis, jamais personne n'avait encore réussi. Même sous la pire torture un ange ou un démon ne pouvait révéler l'emplacement de sa cité. C'était comme si un sort magique de mutisme se collait automatiquement sur nos lèvres au moment où on craquerait.

La main près du pommeau de mon épée, je gravis lentement les marches, aux aguets. Régulant ma respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne quasi inexistante, j'écoutai les bruits au alentour. Pour le moment, à part une petite brise et les frottements de mon armure, rien n'était à signaler.  
>Arrivée devant les deux immenses portes de la cathédrale, je me plaquai contre le bois moisi avant de pencher légèrement la tête dans l'entrebâillement. L'intérieur était aussi désolant que l'extérieur. Certains murs s'étaient effondrés tandis que d'autres étaient craquelés ou tombaient en poussière. Les longs bancs en bois étaient éparpillés un peu partout, quelques-uns étaient même brisés. Mais personne à l'horizon... La situation devenait vraiment inquiétante. Peut-être devrais-je simplement et sagement partir loin d'ici ?<br>Soudain, une ombre passa furtivement. Sans plus attendre, je donnai un grand coup d'épaule contre la porte qui céda sans la moindre peine. Bondissant dans la salle, je déclarai froidement :

- Je sais que tu es là. Montre-toi !

Lentement, je m'avançai dans le centre de la pièce, sur mes gardes. Finalement, mon regard se jeta derrière une colonne de pierre sur ma droite. Dégainant mon épée, je la pointai dans la direction où je supposai avoir trouvé mon ennemi.  
>Un faible et lent applaudissement résonna dans la bâtisse. Doucement, l'individu décida finalement de sortir de sa cachette. Je ravalai difficilement ma salive lorsque je découvris le visage de mon adversaire. Fronçant des sourcils, je dévisageai la femme qui se trouvait devant moi.<p>

- Quoi ? fit-elle en feignant d'être blessée. Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette manière ?  
>- Fang... Que fais-tu là ? grommelai-je sans abaisser ma lame. C'est toi qui m'as amenée ici ?<br>- Mmmh... Peut-être bien !  
>- Pourquoi ?<p>

Le rire de Fang chantonna doucement dans la cathédrale. Je ravalai une injure lorsque je sentis une drôle de sensation dans mon bas-ventre. Je me forçai donc à penser à autre chose, car je ne voulais absolument pas prêter attention à cela. Mon regard croisa celui de la démone. Fang était une femme des ténèbres dans toute sa grâce et sa sauvagerie. Ses cheveux corbeaux bataillaient d'une liberté insolente. Ses yeux verts étaient comme deux émeraudes scintillants. Son corps avait été façonné pour séduire. Sensualité et malice étaient ce qu'elle représentait parfaitement. Et elle le savait !  
>Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était la fille de Lilith, la princesse des succubes. Cela, tout le monde le savait. De part cette naissance noble, Fang était systématiquement un démon supérieur.<p>

La hiérarchie des démons était bien plus simpliste que celle des anges. Tout en bas de l'échelle, il y avait des créatures immondes sans la moindre cervelle, des larbins. Ils n'existaient que pour servir aveuglément un démon. Puis, il y avait le démon standard. Ce dernier était comme une sorte d'équivalent de mes camarades qui se trouvaient au rang d'Ange. Plus haut, on avait les démons supérieurs qui possédaient de bien plus grands pouvoirs que leurs congénères inférieurs. Au-dessus d'eux, il y avait les princes et les princesses des ténèbres. Et finalement, il y avait le roi, Belzébuth.  
>Ce dernier était en réalité un prince, mais lorsque Lucifer avait été fait emprisonné, il décida de prendre le trône abandonné. Car en réalité, tout le monde savait que si les anges avaient toujours réussi à garder un avantage sur les démons, c'était parce que ceux-ci étaient désorganisés. Chez eux, c'était la loi du plus fort qui primait. Les larbins, démons et démons supérieurs n'obéissaient qu'à un seul prince ou une seule princesse.<p>

Bien évidemment, les nobles se battaient pour avoir le plus de partisans afin de prôner sa puissance. Rapidement, ils se divisèrent en différentes factions qui ne cessaient de se chamailler les uns et les autres, s'entretuant parfois même. Ce manque d'organisation était un immense avantage pour nous, les anges.  
>Lucifer connaissait cette faiblesse et y avait remédié en réussissant à rallier chaque clan. Une fois disparu, la guerre au sein de l'Enfer reprit son cours. Belzébuth arrivait à maintenir un semblant de paix parmi les princes et les princesses, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Pour une victoire certaine de Satan, il fallait que Lucifer revienne parmi les siens.<p>

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je rencontrai cette femme. À maintes reprises, je l'avais croisée et combattue sur un champ de bataille. Chacun de nos combats se terminaient par un frustrant match nul. C'était aussi certainement pour cela que, lorsque Fang croisait ma route, elle voulait obligatoirement prouver sa supériorité. Pas de chance, ma grande, car c'est moi qui vais te prouver que je suis la meilleure de nous deux !  
>La noiraude fit un pas dans ma direction, je reculai.<p>

- Oh, mon petit ange aurait peur de moi ? commenta Fang en faisant la moue.

Peur n'était pas le terme adéquat. Je dirais plutôt que quelque chose chez elle me perturbait horriblement. Mon coeur commença à s'emballer légèrement, mais je fis mon possible pour le freiner dans son élan. Et voilà, comme toutes les autres fois, j'étais ébranlée par cette démone. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela m'arrivait et pourquoi avec elle. Tout ce que je savais, était que cette graine d'émotion avait germé et ne cessait de grandir dans mon être. C'est contre nature, bon sang !  
>Bien évidemment, je ne laissai rien transparaître sur mon visage. Et Dieu merci, j'étais plutôt douée à ce jeu-là. Personne ne devait apprendre la tare dont je souffrais. Personne et surtout pas Fang ! Sinon, j'étais bonne pour le bannissement ou pire encore, on pourrait m'exécuter pour cette chose dont je n'avais aucun contrôle.<p>

- Comment peux-tu croire un seul instant que tu puisses m'effrayer ? rétorquai-je froidement sans détendre mes sourcils. Pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici ?  
>- La réponse me semble pourtant bien évidente, répondit Fang en dégainant sa lance à double lames.<p>

Systématiquement, je me mis en position de combat. Les jambes légèrement écartées, mon épée se plaça en garde.  
>Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la démone. Oh, non ! Ne souris pas !<p>

- Sais-tu que ta tête et celle de ta chère soeur sont mises à prix ? annonça malicieusement la noiraude en se mordant la lèvre. Il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre me pique ma proie !  
>- Pour cela, il faudrait d'abord que tu me battes !<p>

Bondissant comme un félin, mon adversaire se trouva devant moi en un éclair. Mais je ne me laissai pas surprendre. Tournoyant sur moi-même, j'esquivai sur le côté gauche de mon opposante et allais lui asséner une entaille dans le dos. Cependant, ma lame s'entrechoqua contre la lance et Fang bondit loin de moi.

- Tu mérites vraiment bien ton surnom, Lightning, commenta-t-elle en faisant tourner son arme autour d'elle. Mais quel est ton véritable nom ?  
>- Bats-toi au lieu de bavarder comme une fillette ! rétorquai-je en me jetant à l'attaque.<p>

Après plusieurs échanges violents avec nos armes, la force brute de Fang me propulsa contre une colonne de pierre. Le choc brutal m'extirpa tout l'air de mes poumons. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me rétablir que le bâton de la lance se plaqua rudement contre ma gorge.  
>Le visage à quelques centimètres du mien, Fang me souffla de sa voix sensuelle :<p>

- C'est la fin de la partie, mon petit ange...

Alors que la situation était critique, je ne pus m'empêcher de plonger mon regard dans ceux de mon ennemie. J'étais comme envoûtée par eux. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause du manque d'oxygène, mais mon corps ne répondait plus à mon appel. Paralysée, je restai bêtement là, à admirer ce magnifique visage. Son souffle chaud me caressait la peau et me donnait des frissons dans tout mon être. Que le Seigneur me vienne en aide !  
>Dans ma fascination, mon coeur battait tellement fort que j'avais l'impression qu'on pouvait l'entendre résonner dans toute la cathédrale. La respiration quasi inexistante, je ne pouvais qu'assister au pitoyable spectacle de ma faiblesse. Jamais encore on avait entendu parler d'une Farron morte sur le champ de bataille parce qu'elle avait été trop attirée par un être démoniaque.<br>Oh, mon Dieu ! Quel blasphème ! Non, je ne méritai pas ça. Je ne méritai pas de finir ainsi et de salir le nom de mon clan ainsi. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire honte au Tout Puissant parce que j'avais inconsciemment commis un terrible pêché.

- Va-au-diable, articulai-je très difficilement avant de donner un coup de talon dans l'estomac de Fang.

Cette dernière se fit propulser quelques mètres plus loin. Un genou à terre, elle toussa furieusement en levant un regard assassin à mon encontre. Je profitai aussi de ce bref instant de répit pour reprendre mon souffle.  
>L'agitation que m'avait provoquée la proximité de mon corps et celui de Fang, était toujours présente. Il serait stupide de ma part de vouloir continuer cet affrontement alors que mon esprit était en total déroute.<br>Pointant mon arme vers la démone, je déclarai :

- J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps avec toi... On m'attend en ce moment donc, cela sera pour une prochaine fois !

Je priais pour la crédibilité de mon mensonge avant d'ouvrir un portail vers le Paradis. Sans rien ajouter, je m'éclipsai aussi vite que j'étais venue.

Entrant dans ma chambre, je me débarrassai hâtivement de mon armure. Ma rage et ma frustration étaient sans nom. Je bouillais intérieurement face à ma faiblesse et à mon incapacité d'anéantir des sentiments qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Déshabillée, je fonçai sans plus attendre dans la salle de bain.  
>Quand le jet chaud frappa mon visage et mon corps, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais purifier toutes ces insanités. La vapeur envahit le petit habitacle qu'était la douche. Je humai cet air humide à m'en étouffer. Quelle idiote ! Quelle idiote !<br>Dans ma colère, mon poing se fracassa contre le mur de marbre. C'était douloureux et cela ne me soulageait même pas ! Mais comment pouvais-je être assez bête pour... Pour quoi en réalité ? Pour être tombée amoureuse d'une démone ? Ne soyons pas stupide, je savais pertinemment que ce ne fût pas le cas. Cela était impossible ! Non, cela restait sur un point de vue physique, une attraction corporelle... J'avais donc un béguin pour Fang... Que Dieu me pardonne !  
>Posant mon front contre la pierre, le froid semblait pouvoir calmer ma frustration et mon désespoir. Toutes ces bêtises auraient pu me coûter la vie. J'avais été sur le fil du rasoir dans cette cathédrale. Fang n'avait plus qu'à claquer des doigts pour m'exécuter, si je n'avais pas su réagir à temps.<p>

Sortant de la douche, j'attrapai les premiers vêtements qui me tombèrent sous la main. Ironie du sort, j'étais tombée sur l'habit typique d'un ange : un t-shirt et un pantalon blanc. Mais j'étais bien trop éreintée pour vouloir faire ma compliquée. Sans plus attendre, j'enfilai l'accoutrement angélique.

- Lightning ! Lightning ! hurla Serah dans notre salon. Viens vite !

La voix paniquée de ma soeur me fit réagir en triple vitesse. En quelques secondes, je me retrouvai à ses côtés, devant la fenêtre. Lorsque je me penchai afin de regarder vers l'extérieur, la main de Serah s'agrippa nerveusement à la mienne. Sans me tourner vers elle, je continuai de scruter ce qui se passait dehors. Mon attention fut immédiatement attirée vers la Lance Divine. Étrangement, elle brillait de mille couleurs. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais cela.  
>Des cris de joie retentirent un peu partout au Paradis. Les anges sortaient dans la rue et admiraient tous ce magnifique spectacle inédit que rares étaient ceux qui avaient eu l'occasion d'y assister.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je, perplexe.  
>- Un séraphin a été choisi, murmura faiblement Serah qui se blottit contre mon bras. Oh, non... Claire...<p>

Un début de sanglot fit tressauter les épaules de ma cadette. Je me tournai rapidement vers elle et lui relevai le menton avec mon index.

- Hé... déclarai-je doucement afin de ne pas la brusquer. Tout va bien... Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, rien ne dit que ce sera moi.  
>- Et s'ils avaient raison ? gémit faiblement Serah qui avait les yeux mouillés. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je veux que tu restes telle que tu es !<br>- Allons, rien n'est encore joué... Ne te mets donc pas dans tous ces états.

Serrant ma soeur contre moi, je caressai délicatement ses cheveux afin de l'apaiser. Intérieurement, j'appréhendai moi aussi, l'annonce du futur Séraphin. C'était certes un rang bien honorifique et n'importe qui serait fier de servir le Seigneur sous ce titre. Mais le prix à payer était d'abandonner d'une certaine manière, Serah. Car en perdant mes sentiments, je perdrai aussi ce qui faisait ma personne.  
>D'un autre côté, au plus profond de mon être, une petite voix me disait que cela n'allait pas être moi. Après tout, pourquoi Dieu choisirait un ange défectueux comme moi pour le servir particulièrement ? Je ne méritai pas un tel titre et Il devait certainement le savoir. Néanmoins, je devrais faire en sorte qu'Il soit le seul à le savoir.<p>

* * *

><p>Assez en colère, je déposai mes affaires sur un petit siège avant de me jeter sur mon lit, les mains derrière la tête. Une frustration sans nom était en train de me ronger de l'intérieur. J'avais été si près du but ! Et il avait fallu que cette lâche s'enfuit. Ce n'était pas du tout fair-play ! Et cela se dit être un ange !<br>Un sifflement déçu s'échappa d'entre mes dents. La prochaine fois sera la bonne !  
>Trop agacée, je me redressai soudainement et allai me placer près de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Il n'y avait pas de vitre pour empêcher l'air de passer. Mais bon, quand on vivait en Enfer, on ne craignait pas vraiment d'avoir froid, bien au contraire. Et un vieux châteaux en ruine avec de belle fenêtre vitrée ? Cela serait plus ridicule qu'autre chose !<p>

Le ciel était aussi noir que les ténèbres, seuls les braises de la lave et des flammes offraient une lumière dans cette pénombre. L'odeur du brûlé était omniprésente où que l'on soit ici. Certains idiots prétendaient même que c'était la senteur de Satan. Le pauvre, j'espère pas pour lui ! Le paysage n'était que roche et cendre. Et encore, j'avais le luxe de vivre dans les parties hautes de l'Enfer. Il faisait une chaleur à en crever là en bas. C'était l'un des avantages d'être l'enfant d'une princesse des ténèbres.  
>D'ailleurs en y pensant, je devrais bientôt aller rendre visite à ma mère. Je n'avais absolument aucune envie de voir la marâtre. Ce n'était pas que je ne l'appréciais pas – je ne parlais pas d'amour, il n'y en avait jamais eu entre nous – mais je ne pouvais sans cesse me demander quand est-ce qu'elle essayerait de me dévorer. En Enfer, la loi était simple, manger ou être mangé. Un démon tirait sa puissance des pouvoirs qu'il avait pu dérober à l'un de ses congénères.<br>D'une certaine manière, un prince ou une princesse des ténèbres n'était qu'un démon supérieur, mais avec une horde d'adorateurs et de serviteurs en plus. Combien s'étaient donc sacrifiés pour honorer leur altesse ? En tout cas, je ne me portais pas candidate.

Traversant les sombres couloirs du château, j'arrivai devant une immense porte en bois rouge. Deux démons se tenaient devant. À mon arrivée, ils redressèrent leur lance avec raideur et sans dire un mot, ils m'ouvrirent le passage. Je m'avançai donc dans l'immense pièce qui se présentait à moi.  
>Le thème de la décoration était bien évidemment le rouge, la passion. Ma mère n'avait pas su se montrer très original à ce niveau-là. Mais quelle autre couleur pouvait aussi bien représenter Lilith que le rouge ? Un immense tapis s'élançait jusqu'au centre de la salle. À la place d'un trône qui était bien trop cliché pour ma génitrice, elle avait choisi un long et luxueux canapé. Ainsi, au lieu de recevoir ses invités assise, elle était couchée et faisais bien profiter à la vue de tous ses belles courbes. Quelques chandelles par-ci et par-là illuminaient l'endroit.<p>

- Fang, ma petite chérie, susurra Lilith lorsque je me retrouvais à quelques mètres devant elle. Comment te portes-tu, mon coeur ?  
>- En pleine forme, votre splendeur, répondis-je sans faire la révérence que ses acolytes avaient coutume de se plier.<br>- Comment s'est donc passée ta journée ? La chasse a-t-elle été bonne ?  
>- L'oiseau a été pris dans mes filets, mais il a tout de même filé entre mes doigts.<p>

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, Lilith semblait mécontente. Se redressant sur son siège, elle me toisa un instant et je fis de même. J'avais hérité de son magnifique corps et de ses yeux émeraude. Mais la couleur mate de ma peau et mes cheveux corbeaux venaient de mon père, Belzébuth. Certains disaient que j'avais hérité de la beauté de mes parents, surtout de l'audace de ma génitrice.

- Tes soeurs sont rentrées avec un joli tableau de chasse, remarqua Lilith avec sévérité. Tu es celle qui me semble la plus prometteuse et pourtant, tu reviens souvent bredouille.  
>- Je suis assez tête en l'air, rétorquai-je en souriant avec affront.<br>- Dispose avant que je ne m'énerve...

Je hochai simplement la tête avant de quitter la pièce. Les mains dans les poches, je saluai les deux gardiens qui refermèrent brutalement derrière moi. Après quelques pas, je relâchai un léger soupir de soulagement. J'allais encore pouvoir continuer de respirer encore un peu.  
>Ma très chère mère avait un loisir bien à elle. Contrairement aux autres démons qui partaient en quête de pouvoirs en convoitant ceux des autres, elle se contentait simplement d'engendrer des filles. Veillant que celles-ci ne la surpassent jamais, elle attendait bien sagement qu'elles grandissent avant de les dévorer tout simplement. Combien de soeurs avais-je perdues déjà ? Et combien en avait-elle eu avant ma naissance ?<br>Mais je n'étais pas comme mes soeurs. Certaines pensaient pouvoir attiser l'affection de notre mère afin de ne pas retourner dans son ventre. D'autres prenaient tout bêtement la fuite une fois qu'elles avaient emmagasiné assez de pouvoirs, mais Lilith les retrouvait toujours. Ou encore, quelques-unes restaient cloîtrées dans leur peur et voyaient chaque jour comme étant leur dernier.

Non, moi, je n'étais pas comme elles. Je n'étais pas assez stupide pour dévoiler mes prises afin de prouver à Lilith que je grandissais en puissance et en pouvoir. Je préférai passer pour une moins que rien et donc, par ce biais, la désintéresser de ma personne. Bien sûr, elle pourrait se lasser et décider de m'exécuter immédiatement en prenant ou non mon essence vitale. Mais là était ma carte maîtresse. Je n'étais pas la fille faible et inutile qu'elle croyait. Oh non, chère maman, j'ai bien des surprises sous ma manche.  
>Tant que Lilith ne cherchera pas à me nuire, je resterai aussi sage de mon côté. C'était peut-être arrogant de ma part, qui sait combien de pouvoirs elle avait absorbés depuis sa création ? Mais je ne me laisserai pas manger sans tenter de me défendre.<p>

Juste devant la porte de ma chambre, je vis que quelqu'un attendait. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres lorsque je la reconnus.

- Ah te voilà ! déclara-t-elle joyeusement en me faisant signe de me presser.

Vanille était bien la seule soeur avec qui je m'entendais. D'habitude, chacune d'entre nous se sentait en rivalité avec les autres. En réalité, nous étions toutes des demi-soeurs. Afin de varier nos pouvoirs, Lilith avait fait en sorte de prendre un géniteur différent à chaque fois. D'ailleurs, parce que mon père était Belzébuth, ma chère mère s'attendait à beaucoup de prouesses de ma part. Quelle déception cela devait être pour elle !  
>Vanille était ma petite soeur. Elle a été le fruit d'une union entre Lilith et Bélial. Ce n'était pas pour rien que cette dernière avait un si joli minois. De longs cheveux roux étaient domptés en deux couettes. Plutôt petite et avec un corps frêle, la rouquine passait pour une fillette sans défense. Allez donc dire cela aux milliers de personnes qu'elle avait massacrées et torturées ! Vanille était une ennemie bien redoutable. Et si je ne l'appréciais pas, ce serait d'elle que je me méfierais le plus parmi mes semblables.<p>

Ouvrant la porte de ma chambre, la rousse s'empressa de bondir sur mon lit. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle me regarda avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Lorsque j'avais fermé derrière moi, Vanille se releva et alla à ma rencontre. Passant délicatement ses bras autour de moi, elle m'embrassa passionnellement. Alors que sa langue voulait se frayer un passage entre mes lèvres, je la repoussai doucement.

- Pas maintenant, Vanille, ripostai-je en lui caressant la joue. J'ai passé une mauvaise journée.  
>- Ton ange n'est pas tombé dans le piège ? demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité.<br>- Si, mais elle a réussi à s'échapper.

Et voilà, j'étais de nouveau de mauvaise humeur rien qu'en y repensant. Lightning était la première Archange qui arrivait à me tenir tête jusque-là, du moins aussi longtemps. Une fois que j'avais choisi ma proie, je ne la lâchais que lorsqu'elle crachait son dernier souffle. Mais cette ange-là arrivait toujours à me filer entre les doigts. Cela commençait vraiment à bien faire !  
>L'Archange était l'ange typique que je maudissais. Belle, droite et respectée. De plus, elle faisait partie de la lignée des Farron. Combien de démons avaient donc péri sous leurs lames ? Des milliers ou des milliards ! Tout le monde voulait leur tête au bout d'une pique. Mais Lightning était à moi ! J'avais hâte d'immaculer sa beauté si pure par son sang. Et après, je m'occuperai de sa cadette. Ou peut-être avant, tiens ! J'aimerais bien voir la réaction de mon ange préféré.<p>

- Fang, tu m'écoutes ? gronda Vanille qui secoua sa main devant mes yeux.  
>- Tu sais quoi ? déclarai-je en jetant ma demi-soeur sur le lit. Finalement, je crois que je suis d'humeur !<p>

Un petit sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de la rousse. Sans plus attendre, je m'empressai de les dévorer avidement. Gémissant de plaisir, Vanille arcbouta légèrement son dos, frottant son entre-jambe contre ma cuisse. Un rire coquin s'échappa de ma gorge. Éloignant nos deux visages, nos souffles chauds s'entremêlèrent l'un à l'autre.

- Mère est-elle informée que tu te tapes chacune de ses filles ? ricanai-je en mordillant l'oreille de ma partenaire.  
>- Tant que je ne les mange pas, susurra Vanille en plantant ses crocs contre mon cou, ce qui me fit grogner de désir. Sait-elle aussi pour ton sale penchant à toucher les anges ?<br>- Je ne fais que leur apprendre les plaisirs de la vie juste avant de les tuer.  
>- Et damner leur âme par la même occasion... Ce que tu peux être mesquine !<br>- J'en ai laissé un repartir pourtant... grommelai-je en feignant d'être vexée. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il a été banni après.

Vanille me renversa sur le côté et se positionna juste au-dessus de moi. Ses mains passèrent sous mes vêtements et exploraient mon corps avec avidité. Le regard ardent dans le mien, elle se mordit la lèvres, excitée de savoir ce qui allait s'en suivre. Docilement, je la laissai entreprendre les choses. J'aimais lui faire croire qu'elle avait le contrôle. Et au dernier moment, je briserai son illusion.

- Et pour Lightning... souffla la rouquine entre deux baisers. Que vas-tu faire d'elle ?  
>- Mmmh... gémis-je en suçant la lèvre de ma demi-soeur. Tu sais bien que je ne prévois jamais rien à l'avance. J'adore l'improvisation.<br>- Elle est magnifique... Cela m'étonne que tu n'aies pas encore tenté de poser tes mains ici et là.  
>- Elle se bat comme une tigresse, tu sais...<br>- Dompte-la alors !

Brutalement, je me redressai en position assise. Empoignant la base des cheveux de Vanille, je tirai sa tête vers l'arrière, dévoilant ainsi son cou sans défense. Cette dernière grogna de douleur et de plaisir. Lentement, je me mis à lécher cette tendre chair blanche.

* * *

><p>Ma lame transperça le coeur d'un larbin comme dans du beurre. La retirant hâtivement, je la fis tournoyer avec agilité. Des têtes tombèrent. Reprenant mon souffle, j'analysai tout autour de moi. En pleine bataille, il était difficile de se repérer, surtout quand plus de deux millions de personnes et de monstres s'attaquaient de tous les côtés. Dans ce genre de situation, il fallait suivre le rythme ou se faire tuer.<br>Mon regard se posa furtivement sur Serah. Cette dernière n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'opter pour le combat au corps-à-corps. Avec sa fine lame, elle exécutait sa danse macabre avec un talent digne d'une Farron. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour elle, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la surveiller tout de même.  
>Sortant une petite dague de son étui, Serah la lança subitement dans ma direction. Je penchai la tête sur le côté afin d'éviter le projectile qui plongea directement dans l'oeil droit d'un démon. Alors que ce dernier hurlait de douleur, je l'achevai avec mon épée puis, je retirai la dague.<p>

- Tu pourrais prévenir ! grommelai-je en renvoyant le petit couteau dans la poitrine d'un monstre qui allait se jeter sur ma soeur.  
>- Tu n'as qu'à rester attentive au lieu de m'admirer, ricana ma cadette en récupérant son arme. Merci !<br>- Fais attention, l'arrogance est un ennemi vicieux !  
>- Oui, chef !<p>

Nous reprîmes le cours de la bataille, ce n'était pas le moment de faire des enfantillages.

Après avoir balayé tous les ennemis autour de moi, je levai le regard vers le ciel. Les combats faisaient rages sur le sol, mais aussi dans les airs. Personnellement, je préférai rester sur la terre ferme. Je savais être habile avec mes ailes, mais je me sentais bien plus à l'aise avec mes pieds sur le sol.

- Je t'ai manqué, mon petit ange ?

Me retournant brutalement, je dévisageai sévèrement Fang. Assise en haut d'un rocher, la lance sur l'épaule, elle affichait son air arrogant habituel. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que celle-là ! Je remerciais le ciel que cette fois-ci, mon coeur n'avait pas fait un bond comme la dernière fois.  
>Au même moment, un larbin sauta dans ma direction. Sans même lui adresser un regard, je lui envoyai mon bouclier en pleine figure et le propulsa un peu plus loin. Le visage impassible, je continuai d'observer l'arrivante qui en fit de même. Puis, elle se leva gentiment avant de déclarer :<p>

- Et si on se trouvait un endroit plus tranquille pour toi et moi ?  
>- Tu as peur que je te file une déculottée devant des témoins, fille de Lilith ? rétorquai-je en faisant tournoyer mon épée, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.<br>- Je ne voudrais pas gagner trop facilement parce que tu te serais encoublée sur un larbin.  
>- Je te suis !<p>

Ravi d'entendre ma réponse, Fang bondit plus loin et je la suivis. Alors que je m'éloignai, j'entendis Serah derrière moi :

- Lightning ?

Mais je n'eus pas eu le temps de lui répondre. Après avec sautillé sur plusieurs rochers, je découvris mon adversaire qui m'attendait bien sagement à terre. La pierre formait une sorte d'arène géante comme un colosseum. Voilà là, un ring bien intéressant pour mettre enfin un terme à toute cette histoire. Sans plus attendre, je me positionnai face à mon ennemie.

- Un dernier mot avant de rejoindre ton cher Dieu ? demanda Fang qui échauffa son cou.  
>- N'oublie pas de passer le bonjour à Satan quand tu seras dans le néant des ténèbres, répondis-je simplement.<p>

La noiraude rit avant de disparaître subitement. Un sort d'illusion ! Je me mis automatiquement sur mes gardes. Elle avait peut-être réussi à se dissimuler de mes yeux, mais mes oreilles savaient parfaitement où elle se trouvait. Lorsque j'entendis un sifflement dans l'air, je situai mon épée par-dessus mon épaule droit. La lame percuta le tranchant de la lance.  
>Sans relâcher ma concentration, je positionnai mon épée le long de ma jambe. Un autre choc. La danse aurait pu continuer ainsi éternellement, mais je n'étais pas du genre patiente. Donnant un coup sec à mon arme, je lui fis changer de forme. A présent, c'était un pistolet chargé de balles de lumière. J'ouvris le feu là où je supposai que Fang se trouvait.<br>Ses pas précipités faisaient voler le sable sur le sol. Pas très difficile de la repérer ainsi. Alors que je calculai approximativement son prochain mouvement, plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Avait-elle cessé de bouger ? Une petite goutte de sueur perla sur mon front. Contrôlant ma respiration, je gardai la tête froide et scrutai du regard les alentours. Rien...

Au même moment, je relevai la tête vers la ciel. Faisant un saut périlleux arrière, je vis le sable s'envoler sous le poids de l'attaque de mon opposante. C'était moins une ! À peine mes pieds étaient à terre que je me propulsai vers mon ancienne position. Changeant à nouveau mon arme en épée, je tranchai malheureusement que de l'air. Encore raté !

- Cela ne te fatigue pas trop de combattre comme une lâche ? commentai-je en relevant le menton, un air de défi sur le visage.

Et comme prévu, Fang pointa le bout de son nez. Cette démone ne marchait pas à la provocation, elle courrait ! Je ravalai un petit sourire de satisfaction et d'amusement. Prenant une pose sensuelle, la noiraude me toisa un instant, elle ne paraissait pas du tout épuisée. Tant mieux, car moins non plus, je n'étais pas fatiguée !

Passant la langue sur ses dents supérieures, la démone semblait vraiment prendre son plaisir dans ce petit combat. Moi, cela commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. Je n'aimais pas vraiment quand les choses tiraient en longueur. Je préférais quand c'était simple et expéditif.  
>Amusée, Fang fit apparaître des boules de feu dans ses mains. Elle se mit à jongler habilement sans me quitter des yeux. Alors, sans même que je ne l'aperçoive en lancer une, l'une des flammes fonça dangereusement dans ma direction. Je fis une roulade de côté en sentant la chaleur ardente me frôler. La petite boule avait grossi considérablement durant sa trajectoire vers ma personne. Une deuxième allait à ma rencontre. Brandissant mon bouclier, j'élargis sa surface avec une magie invisible. Le choc me fit à peine reculer.<p>

- C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ? provoquai-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.  
>- Si c'est ce que tu désires, mon petit ange, annonça Fang en lâchant cette fois-ci cinq boules de feu dans ma direction.<p>

J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de me taire...

Mes jambes s'obligèrent à courir le plus vite que possible. Derrière moi, de multiples explosions grondaient, frustrés de m'avoir ratée. Afin d'arrêter la mitrailleuse de flamme, je me dirigeai dans sa direction. Avec ma lame et mon bouclier, je déviai les projectiles. En quelques secondes à peine, mon visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de Fang.  
>Malgré la proximité, je ne ressentis aucun élan de chaleur provenant de mon corps. Pas de battement précipité, pas de souffle coupé... Avais-je été guérie de mon pêché ou est-ce que l'adrénaline avait fait taire toutes mes émotions ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Serrant le pommeau de mon épée à deux mains, je m'apprêtai à transpercer le coeur de mon opposante.<p>

Contre toute attente, Fang réussit à esquiver ma lame à quelques millimètres près. Mon bras frôla son épaule droit tandis que nous nous échangeâmes nos regards. Sans plus tarder, j'allais enchaîner, mais soudain, un chant atteint mes oreilles. Il était doux et envoûtant. Mon coeur sembla jouir d'une chaleur accueillante et rassurante. Inconsciemment, j'inspirai et expirai fortement. J'avais l'impression d'être si légère, d'être libre de toute entrave. Je...  
>Une larme perla sur ma joue face à cette vive émotion. À ce moment-là, j'avais l'impression que la haine et la douleur n'existaient plus. Il ne restait que paix et sérénité. Une grande sensation de plénitude m'envahit. Mes bras se détendirent le long de mon corps. Mes doigts relâchèrent mon épée qui se fracassa violemment sur le sol. Mais même le cri strident du métal ne réussit pas à me détourner de ce chant céleste.<br>Tous mes muscles s'adoucirent. Je me sentais apaisée...

Irrémédiablement, je me tournai vers la source de cette mélodie divine. Quelle fut donc ma surprise lorsque je vis, là, en plein milieu de ce ciel morcelé de combattants, un être suprême. Un Séraphin se tenait là. Ses six ailes le maintenaient gracieusement dans les cieux. Tout son être brillait d'une lumière et d'une chaleur aimante. Il était beau. Il était si beau... Je n'arrivai même plus à trouver mes mots pour décrire cet être aimé de Dieu, cet élu.  
>Toute ma personne voulait hurler son amour à ce magnifique Séraphin. Comme c'était étrange. Je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas la seule à être subjuguée par cette magnificence. Les anges le regardaient tous avec fascination et adoration. Certains s'étaient même agenouillés pour le saluer. Une envie fervente m'ordonnait d'en faire de même, mais j'y résistais tout de même.<p>

Soudain, dans ma contemplation, je me rappelai que je me trouvais en plein champ de bataille. Il me fallut énormément d'effort pour arracher mes yeux du Séraphin. J'avais cru que mon coeur allait se déchirer lorsque je me détachai de lui. À ma grande surprise, Fang se trouvait à genoux, agonisante. Ses mains étaient plaqués sur ses oreilles. Sa bouche était ouverte comme si elle voulait hurler ses souffrances, mais aucun son ne sortait. Son corps était en sueur à cause de la douleur. Était-ce le Séraphin qui causait cela ?  
>J'aurais voulu tourner à nouveau mon regard vers l'être suprême, mais je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas m'en déjouer une deuxième fois. Je m'en abstins donc.<p>

J'avais souvent entendu ces histoires où l'on racontait les prouesses d'un Séraphin sur le champ de bataille. Cela était immensément rare tout comme de voir un prince et une princesse des ténèbres. Et encore, ces derniers faisaient plus souvent la guerre que les Séraphins. La rumeur disait même qu'ils pouvaient anéantir toute une armée d'un simple rayon lumineux qui ne pouvait blesser un ange. Par contre, cela désintégrait littéralement un démon.  
>Mes yeux ne purent s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau l'un des élus de Dieu. Ce dernier continuait son chant céleste. Émouvants certains, torturants d'autres. Puis, petit à petit, son corps lumineux se mit à briller des plus belles, m'aveuglant presque. Son éclat brûla littéralement les êtres l'entourant dans des cris d'agonies muettes. Le champ de lumière continua de se propager à une vitesse affolante. Tous les démons de cet hyperespace allait être décimée, sans exception !<p>

La lumière divine n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Fang et de moi. Je crus que mon coeur allait cesser de battre. Mon souffle devint inexistant. Fang allait mourir...

Mes membres tremblaient frénétiquement alors que la chaleur céleste se rapprochait. La démone restait à terre, impuissante. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour elle. Une angoisse terrifiante m'empoigna à la gorge comme une main meurtrière. Je ne réussis même pas à ravaler ma salive. Ma bouche était sèche. Je n'arrivai même plus à réfléchir.  
>Alors que je le croyais éteint, mon coeur se mit à battre frénétiquement, paniqué. Diverses pensées incohérentes se bousculèrent dans ma tête. La lumière était là... Elle arrivait ! Elle allait nous toucher !<br>Instinctivement, je déployai mes ailes. Lorsqu'elles sortirent de ma chair, je retins un petit cri de douleur. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude de les utiliser. Entourant mes bras autour des épaules de Fang, je posai ma tête sur la sienne. Mes plumes nous englobèrent comme une sphère protectrice au moment même où la lumière céleste nous traversa.

Un silence de mort régnait sur ce champ de bataille. Pétrifiée, je commençais à me rendre compte de ce qui venait de se produire. Lentement, Fang recula la tête afin de pouvoir me dévisager. Elle non plus n'avait pas saisi l'événement. Nous nous fixâmes ainsi durant un instant, muettes et surprises. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration qui se calmait petit à petit, contre mes lèvres.  
>Brutalement, je me propulsai maladroitement en arrière. Un genou à terre, je tentai de ne pas m'effondrer quand la réalité me frappa en pleine figure. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Oh, mon Dieu, qu'ai-je donc fait ? J'ai... Je... Je venais de sauver la vie à cette démone, à mon ennemie jurée, à Fang !<br>Aussi interloquée que je l'étais, les yeux de Fang regardaient de tous les côtés. Tous ses congénères venaient d'être anéantis. Elle était la seule survivante de ce carnage. Et ce, grâce à moi.

Sans plus attendre, Fang ouvrit précipitamment un portail. Une armée entière d'anges l'encerclait désormais. Un trou noir se forma sur le sol, la noiraude posa un pied à l'intérieur et son corps se dissipa dans les brumes des ténèbres.  
>Mon regard continuait de fixer l'endroit où elle se situait une minute plus tôt. Incrédule, j'avais beaucoup de peine à réaliser l'immense bêtise que j'avais commise. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris, bon sang ? J'avais inconsciemment sauvé la vie de Fang ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvais m'arriver de pire ?<br>Derrière moi, j'entendis des roches glisser le long de la paroi. Immédiatement, je me retournai et découvris avec stupeur ma cadette qui me dévisageait, l'air inquiète. Seigneur, j'avais parlé trop vite ! Systématiquement, je regardai tout autour de nous. Personne... Si j'avais un minimum de chance, Serah serait la seule à voir le pêché que j'avais commis.

- Li-Lightning ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.  
>- Serah... soufflai-je faiblement, la gorge enrouée. Qu'est-ce que... J'ai... Je...<p>

Rapidement, elle courut vers moi. S'agenouillant devant moi, elle sera fortement ma tête contre elle. Sa main caressa mes cheveux, un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

- Je... marmonnai-je avec frustration.  
>- Chut... C'est fini maintenant... Personne ne t'a vu, Lightning. Personne...<p>

Jamais mon esprit n'avait été ébranlé à ce point. Pourquoi avais-je donc tenté de protéger Fang ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?

De retour au Paradis, Serah déposa une tasse de café chaude devant moi. De son côté, elle buvait un chocolat tiède. S'asseyant sur le siège en face de moi, elle posa la boisson sur la table. Étant enfin seules chez nous, ma cadette débuta :

- Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui s'était passé là-bas ?  
>- Je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même, répondis-je en prenant une gorgée. Cela s'est fait sans même que je ne m'en rends compte. J'ai agis instinctivement...<br>- Attend... Ce n'est pas normal que tu aies voulu protéger une démone. Tu me caches autre chose, Lightning.

Prenant une grande inspiration, j'osai lever mon regard vers Serah. Cela ne servait à rien de lui mentir et je ne voulais pas le faire de toute manière. Pas à elle. Nerveusement, je frottais mes doigts les uns contre les autres. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'être aussi mal à l'aise. Mais je n'avais pas non plus coutume d'être perturbée par un démon.

- Elle s'appelle Fang, débutai-je faiblement. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'affronte. Mais à chaque fois, aucune de nous n'a réussi à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Du coup, elle s'est promise d'avoir ma peau.  
>- Et.. ? reprit Serah afin de m'encourager à continuer.<br>- Et... Et bien... Dernièrement, à chaque fois que je la vois... Je... Mon coeur se met à...

Contre toute attente, ma petite soeur éclata de rire. Je ne sus pas comment prendre cette réaction. Interloquée, je me contentai simplement de la dévisager.

- J'y crois pas, c'est trop drôle ! Enfin non, ce n'est pas drôle, mais... rit Serah dont plusieurs expressions se dessinèrent sur son visage par fragment de seconde.  
>- Ne te moques pas de moi... grommelai-je en fronçant mes sourcils, me sentant légèrement trahie. Je n'ai pas choisi ! Sinon croirais-tu vraiment que...<br>- Mais Lightning, l'ironie fait que pour une fois que tu as un penchant pour quelqu'un, il fallait que ce soit pour une personne du camp opposé. On se croirait dans un Roméo et Juliette.  
>- Roméo et Juliette ?<br>- Rien, laisse tomber, c'est un livre humain.

Perplexe, je haussai des épaules. Serah aimait beaucoup se documenter sur les humains et sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Moi, cela me passait amplement par-dessus la tête. Ce monde avait été créé par notre Tout Puissant certes, mais j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. À commencer par mon problème concernant Fang !

- Que comptes-tu faire alors ? demanda ma cadette.  
>- Rien du tout ! Personne ne doit être au courant de cette histoire. Sinon, je suis bonne pour être bannie.<br>- Et Fang dans tout ça ?  
>- Dieu merci, elle n'en sait rien de tout ça.<br>- Mais elle doit bien se poser des questions surtout après que... tu lui aies sauvée la vie !

Je passai furieusement ma main sur mon visage. Les choses allaient de pire en pire. Il ne restait pas trente-six solutions. Je devais irrémédiablement m'occuper de ce problème à la racine. Ma décision était prise et Serah le comprit à mon expression. M'interrogeant du regard, elle me demandait des explications.

- La prochaine fois, débutai-je avec conviction, je la tuerai.  
>- Lightning...<br>- Non, Serah, c'est la seule solution si je veux que tout retourne à la normale. Fang doit disparaître.

Je me levai de la table afin d'annoncer que la discussion était close. J'avais pris ma décision et rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

* * *

><p>- Comment as-tu fait pour survivre face à un Séraphin, ma très chère fille ? demanda Lilith avec une lueur de convoitise dans les yeux.<p>

Si tout le monde était mort, qui avait bien pu dire à ma mère que j'avais survécu face à cet être suprême ? Le regard de ma génitrice me fit frissonner. Sur mes gardes, je réfléchissais à la réponse la plus sage que je devrais donner. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle puisse croire que je sois assez puissante pour y avoir subsisté. Je n'allais pas non plus lui dire que c'était parce qu'une Archange avait décidé par je ne sais quelle folle idée, de me sauver la vie.

- À dire vrai, j'avais quitté le champ de bataille avant même que ce Séraphin n'ait pointé le bout de son nez, mentis-je à la perfection.  
>- Et pourquoi donc ? reprit Lilith avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.<br>- Je m'ennuyai à mourir et je n'aime pas la foule.

Ma mère soupira, exaspérée. Intérieurement, cela me ravit. La princesse des succubes fouetta l'air de sa main afin de me faire comprendre que je devais prendre congé. Je hochai la tête et me reculai de quelques pas avant de partir vers la sortie. Au même moment, je croisai l'une de mes soeurs. Contrairement à moi, elle n'avait pas eu la chance de tirer sa beauté de notre génitrice. Et pour encore plus de malchance, son père était loin d'être un Apollon. Tout ceci pour dire qu'elle était laide comme les sept pêchés capitaux.  
>Cette dernière me toisa d'un air hautain. À voir les têtes qu'elle traînait dans sa main, mademoiselle venait exhiber devant Lilith ses trophées. Pauvre idiote ! Autant mettre sa main en sang devant un requin avant de plonger dans la mer.<br>Lorsque je passai à côté d'elle, je lui offris un grand sourire narquois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand je faisais cela, ça avait souvent tendance à énerver. Étrange, non ?

Dans le calme de ma chambre, je me permis de ressasser ce qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt. M'adossant que le rebord de la fenêtre, mes yeux fixaient dans le noir des cieux pendant que des images me revenaient en tête. Je ne devenais pas folle, Lightning s'était vraiment jetée sur moi pour me sauver, non ? Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ?  
>Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Peut-être que notre chère Archange n'était pas aussi droite qu'elle aurait voulu me le faire croire. Cela allait vraiment devenir intéressant ! Jouant malicieusement avec ma langue, je décidai donc de changer de jugement envers Lightning. La tuer ne me semblait plus aussi primordiale qu'avant désormais. J'avais une bien meilleure sentence.<br>Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire rien qu'en imaginant sa réaction lorsque je tenterai de lui faire avouer ses vices.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda Vanille en pénétrant dans la pièce.  
>- Oh rien, je pensai simplement que ma liste d'anges déchus par ma faute, allait s'allonger, répondis-je avec un grand sourire victorieux.<br>- Avec qui ?  
>- Avec mon petit ange préféré, voyons.<p>

La rouquine ouvrit grand ses yeux, incrédule. Penchant la tête sur le côté, elle me toisa un instant, les mains sur les hanches. Elle est tellement mignonne quand elle fait cela. À croquer !

- Mais je pensais qu'elle était bien trop... « angélique » pour ce genre de chose, rétorqua Vanille qui n'était pas toujours convaincue par mon plan.  
>- On va dire que j'ai eu une révélation, remarquai-je malicieusement.<p>

Ses épaules haussèrent. La rousse ne chercha pas plus loin. Et c'était tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie de m'étaler en explication. Et puis, il fallait d'abord que je vérifie si ma théorie s'avérait correcte. Mais je restai pratiquement certaine que c'était le cas.  
>S'asseyant juste à côté de moi, Vanille me regarda d'un air inquiet :<p>

- Tu as rencontré un Séraphin, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Pourquoi cette question ? rétorquai-je en arquant mes sourcils. Si c'était vraiment le cas, je ne serais pas là à te parler, ma chérie.<br>- C'est vrai... Heureusement que tu as pris la poudre d'escampette.  
>- Traite-moi de lâche, vas-y, je ne m'en offusquerai pas !<p>

Nous rîmes ensemble. Oh, je devais une fière chandelle à ma chère Lightning ! Et j'allais bien gentiment la remercier. Oh que oui que j'allais me montrer très reconnaissante ! Car maintenant, je tenais entre mes mains le point de faible de l'Archange. Un point faible qui lui sera fatal, j'en étais certaine.

Le lendemain, une fois parée, je quittai les Enfer sans plus attendre. Je choisis au hasard une coordonnée où me téléporter. Le sombre vortex noir apparut sous mes pieds. Je me laissai donc engouffrer par la noirceur des ténèbres.  
>J'atterris dans un monde rempli de fleurs et de verdure. Oh, beurk ! Je devais me trouver dans une zone plus proche du Paradis que de l'Enfer. Mais vue la tête qu'avait ce paysage, je savais aussi que je n'étais pas trop près non plus du QG des anges. De toute manière, mon mental n'était pas assez puissant pour me téléporter d'un pôle à un autre. Peut-être en plusieurs bonds dans l'hyperespace et encore.<br>Analysant mon environnement, je découvris qu'il n'y avait aucune cachette. Je me trouvai dans une plaine bien plate et vide. Voilà un terrain neutre parfait. Mais j'aimais bien avoir mon petit rocher où je pouvais narguer mes victimes depuis là-haut. Dommage...

Bon, j'avais assez rêvassé. Il était temps de se mettre au boulot. J'étirai mes bras avant de tortiller mon cou. Quelques craquements se firent entendre. J'étais prête. Il ne restait plus qu'à semer des petits pains pour attirer la belle colombe.  
>Prenant une grande inspiration, mes paupières se refermèrent. Ma concentration se développa petit à petit avant de devenir total. Tout sembla disparaître autour de moi. C'était comme si je volais dans l'espace, dans le vide. Plus rien de ne comptait mise à part les étincelles provenant d'être vivant dans l'univers. Les lumières claires étaient des anges, les lumières sombres étaient les démons. Avec le temps, j'avais appris à reconnaître chaque catégorie de personnes par rapport à leur couleur. Mais chaque personnalité avait tout de même une teinte qui leur était personnel. Juste une petit nuance presque imperceptible.<p>

Et dire que si Lilith savait que j'avais ce don, elle se jetterait sur moi sans la moindre hésitation.

Mais bon, revenons à nos moutons. Lightning avait elle aussi, sa lumière bien à elle. D'une blancheur immaculée, elle possédait une petite teinte rose bien plus pâle que celle de sa soeur cadette. Je supposais que cette particularité devait être propre aux Farron.  
>Mon attention se porta vers un point où des milliards d'étincelles brillaient, pouvant presque m'aveugler. C'était le Paradis, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. Même si je savais où il se situait, je préférais m'abstenir de le révéler. Personnellement, je n'avais rien à faire là-bas et je ne voulais pas risquer ma peau pour jouer la bonne guide devant des démons qui convoiteraient tous mon don.<p>

- Trouvé... soufflai-je en me léchant les lèvres.

Par chance, Lightning ne se trouvait pas au Paradis. Et encore mieux, elle était en train de traverser les dimensions. Il me suffisait simplement d'entamer le même stratagème que la dernière fois. Ça aussi, c'était un pouvoir que je ne révélai à personne.  
>Lorsque ma cible mit un pied dans mon champ d'action, d'un claquement de doigt, je déviai Lightning de sa trajectoire. Tout comme la dernière fois, elle apparut avec surprise à la mauvaise destination.<br>Durant sa perplexité, je me permis de l'admirer. L'Archange portait sa sublime armure habituelle. Sa légèreté permettait de voir les formes et les courbes de ce corps magnifiquement sculpté. Grande et élancée, Lightning aurait pu être l'image type que l'on se ferait d'une déesse de la guerre. Son visage serein et froid lui conférait une beauté de glace impénétrable. Ses cheveux d'une couleur si rare, ajoutait une touche de fantaisie, d'irréelle à sa personne.  
>À ce moment-là, ses yeux bleu azur se posèrent sur moi. Je ne pus réprimer un frisson d'excitation. Mon esprit était en totale contradiction avec mon corps. L'un voulait la mort de Lightning, l'autre la désirait ardemment. J'allais vraiment m'amuser.<p>

- Encore toi, j'aurais dû m'en douter, grommela la blonde en dégainant son arme.  
>- Alors quoi, tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?<p>

Mon adversaire s'apprêtait à bondir sur moi. Immédiatement, je levai les mains et déclarai :

- Doucement, mon petit ange ! Je voudrais simplement discuter avec toi. Tu sais... De comment tu m'as sauvée la vie.  
>- Ne va pas t'imaginer quoique ce soit, rétorqua sévèrement Lightning en fronçant des sourcils. Tout comme toi, je n'aime pas que quelqu'un d'autre me prenne mes proies.<br>- Et bien soit...

Sans crier gare, je me jetai sur mon opposante. Comme attendu, la blonde esquiva agilement mon assaut. Afin d'éviter son coup de bouclier, je me reculai en faisant pivoter verticalement ma lance. La pointe frôla presque le magnifique visage de mon opposante qui trancha l'air de sa lame. Tournant sur le côté, le bâton de mon arme glissa le long de l'épée et j'en profitais pour donner un coup d'épaule qui propulsa l'ange un mètre plus loin.  
>Ses pieds dérapèrent un moment sur le sol, mais Lightning rétablit son équilibre et se remit en position de combat. Son regard était déterminé et était tellement perçant que j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait transpercer ma chair. Oh oui, madame était bien prête à me tuer !<br>Nous bondîmes l'une vers l'autre en même temps. Nos armes s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Face à face, nous partîmes dans un combat de force. Grossière erreur, mon petit ange, tu sais parfaitement qu'à ce jeu, c'est moi la plus forte ! Alors que les bras de la blonde commencèrent à flancher, que ses pieds glissaient sur le sol, je penchai subitement mon visage près du sien. Dérobant ses lèvres, je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de réagir.

* * *

><p>Le souffle coupé, mon cerveau avait du mal à emmagasiner l'information. La bouche de Fang était chaudement plaquée contre la mienne. Mon coeur s'affola et je ne pus rien faire pour le calmer. Tout commença à se bousculer dans ma tête. Ses lèvres étaient douces, sans grande surprise. Ce contact me fit une crampe dans l'estomac comme si on m'avait donné un coup de poing.<p>

Bon sang, ressaisis-toi !

Tentant de reprendre mes esprits, je concentrai mon aura magique dans mes mains. Puis, je propulsai tout ce que j'avais pour nous séparer. Chacune de nous fit un bond de trois mètres en arrière. Haletante, je m'essuyai la bouche du revers de la main. Mon rythme cardiaque continuait à grimper de manière affolante. Il fallait absolument que je me reprenne. Il fallait que je me débarrasse de cette démone. Ce n'était plus un devoir, mais une question de survie !

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? grognai-je en toisant sévèrement mon adversaire.

Fang se redressa et éclata de rire. Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. Aux aguets, je ne quittais pas une seule seconde des yeux la femme qui se trouvait en face de moi. Celle-ci s'avança lentement vers moi d'un pas lent et sensuelle. Le faisait-elle délibérément ? Ravalant difficilement ma salive, j'attendis ce qui allait suivre.

- Cela m'avait semblé te plaire, mon petit ange, déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras.  
>- Et bien tu te trompes, rétorquai-je d'un ton acerbe. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce genre de chose pourrait me plaire. Surtout venant de toi !<br>- Cesse de me prendre pour une idiote, je ne suis pas aveugle, ma chère Light-ning.

Soudain, Fang s'évapora laissant derrière elle une brume noire. Puis, je sentis sa présence juste dans mon dos. Incompréhensiblement, mon corps refusa de bouger, paralysé. Lentement, la noiraude passa son visage près de mon cou, humant l'odeur de mes cheveux. Seigneur, ayez pitié de moi !

- Je suis la fille de Lilith, ne l'oublie pas, me susurra-t-elle doucement. Je peux sentir ton agitation.  
>- Arrête donc de dire des sottises ! grognai-je en resserrant le pommeau de mon épée. Comment pourrais-je être attirée par un être aussi abject que toi ?<br>- Donc, cela ne devrait rien te faire si je fais ça...

Son souffle chaud caressa ma peau, me faisant frissonner. Délicatement, la démone frôla ma chair de ses lèvres avant de déposer des baisers ardents contre mon cou. Je crus que le sol allait se dérober sous mes pieds. Cette sensation nouvelle était interdite. Je ne devais pas la ressentir !  
>Serrant les dents, je pris le peu de raison qu'il me restait pour tenter une attaque. Mais lorsque je me retournais, d'un coup violent de la main, Fang me fit lâcher mon épée qui s'écrasa plus loin. Sans crier gare, elle bondit sur moi et me plaqua sur le sol. Ma respiration s'interrompit. Non à cause du choc de la chute, mais parce que la noiraude se trouvait désormais allongée sur moi. De ses mains, elle maintenait fermement mes poignets à terre.<p>

- Lâche-moi ! ordonnai-je furieusement en tentant de me débattre.  
>- Pourquoi ? rétorqua ma tortionnaire d'une voix sucrée. Je sais que tu en as envie.<br>- J'ai envie de vomir, oui !

Le petit rire que chantonnait la voix de Fang me parut encore plus beau que le chant du Séraphin. Mon coeur allait exploser dans ma cage thoracique. J'avais l'impression de sombrer dans la folie.  
>Se penchant vers moi, Fang m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était loin d'être aussi chaste. Son baiser était fiévreux et avide. Sans même que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, sa langue réussit à traverser la barrière de mes lèvres. Je maudis la faiblesse de mon corps en ce moment même.<br>Je réussis toutefois à étouffer un gémissement. La situation était bien assez horrible ainsi. Ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Et comme pour me torturer encore plus, Fang se mit à onduler du bassin. Pourquoi.. ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je sois ainsi ? Mon Dieu, pardonnez-moi... Pardonnez la pauvre pécheresse que je suis devenue.

Non ! Pas encore ! Je ne dois pas céder !

Hurlant de rage dans mon for intérieur, je trouvais soudainement assez de force pour dégager mon visage de celui de la démone. Lorsque je repris mon souffle, j'eus l'impression que l'apport d'oxygène me permit de remettre mes idées en place. Mais Fang n'allait pas en rester là. Vicieusement, elle enfouit sa bouche dans mon cou avant de le mordiller malicieusement. Je serrai les dents pour m'empêcher de geindre face à cette attaque. Bon sang, mon esprit était mis à rude épreuve !  
>Le poids de son corps chaud contre le mien me fit bien plus de sensation que je ne l'aurai cru. Mais je n'allais pas me laisser sombrer dans cette folie une nouvelle fois. Il en était hors de question ! Je fis donc appel à ma magie, contrairement à mon coeur, elle, elle ne me trahirait pas. Une fois que j'en avais concentrée assez, je ne tardai pas à l'user.<br>Une lumière aveuglante scintilla dans mes mains, brûlant par la même occasion celles de Fang. Cette dernière grogna de douleur avant de se retirer et je profitai immédiatement de cette occasion pour me redresser. Déployant mes ailes, ils m'aidèrent à me propulser sur mes pieds et à repousser la noiraude. Tombant sur les fesses, celle-ci me fit une moue boudeuse. Mais je m'écartai toutefois de la contemplation de ce visage qui me fascinait de plus en plus et partis en quête de mon épée.

- Même pas en rêve, rétorqua Fang qui s'interposa entre mon arme et moi.

Heureusement, j'avais encore mon bouclier pour parer la lance de mon ennemie. La repoussant d'un puissant coup de bras, je reposai mes pieds à terre et fis disparaître mes ailes.

- On s'amusait si bien, bouda la fille de Lilith.  
>- On ne devait pas vivre la même chose dans ce cas, répliquai-je durement. Finissons-en avec toute cette comédie !<br>- Mais on vient à peine de commencer ! T'es vraiment une rabat-joie, tu sais ?

Telle une provocatrice, mon adversaire passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Je me fis violence pour ne pas porter trop d'intérêt à ce geste obscène. La bataille allait être plus difficile que je ne l'aurais cru.

Comme si le sort était contre moi, je sentis une deuxième présence démoniaque arriver. Sortant du portail des ténèbres, une petite rouquine à deux couettes apparut devant moi. Son visage était aussi pur que celui d'un ange, mais je ne m'y fiais pas. Pire encore, cela attisa encore plus ma méfiance.  
>Lentement, l'inconnue se pendit au bras de Fang. Collant sensuellement son corps contre cette dernière, la fillette me toisa avec curiosité. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, elle me scruta de la tête aux pieds.<p>

- Alors, comment ça se passe ? demanda-t-elle en riant. Elle me paraît encore bien habillée.  
>- Elle ne veut pas encore admettre qu'elle est raide dingue de moi, ricana Fang qui tourna un tendre regard vers son amie.<p>

La rouquine embrassa voracement et avec possessivité les lèvres de la démone. Inconsciemment, je serrais furieusement les poings à plusieurs reprises. Lorsque je m'en rendis compte, je cessai immédiatement ce geste déplacé. Ravalant une colère que je savais être de la jalousie, je tentai de ne rien laisser transparaître sur mon visage.  
>Se détachant finalement des lèvres de Fang, l'étrangère me regarda d'un air narquois. Une envie révoltante de la gifler me submergea. Je fus accablée par ma propre réaction, mais ne détachai toujours pas mon regard neutre des deux démones. La rousse pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et déclara :<p>

- C'est la première fois que je peux admirer la grande Lightning de si près.  
>- Et cela sera la dernière, répondis-je en me mettant en position de combat.<br>- Désolée de te décevoir, mais je n'aurais pas le temps de jouer avec toi aujourd'hui, rétorqua l'arrivante avant de se tourner vers la noiraude. Fang chérie, tu es convoquée.

Perplexe, cette dernière toisa son amie en arquant un sourcil. Qui était donc cette fille ? Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'elle était sacrément proche de Fang... Pourquoi pensai-je à ça moi ? Secouant la tête, je me contentai simplement d'observer les événements.  
>Après avoir toisé la rouquine un moment, Fang posa à nouveau ses yeux envoûtants sur moi. Un petit sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres. Réprimant un rougissement, je continuai de froncer des sourcils et de la dévisager. Attrapant la fillette par la taille, elle m'annonça :<p>

- Ma belle, il va falloir remettre cela à une autre fois malheureusement. J'espère que je ne te manquerai pas trop d'ici notre prochaine rencontre.

M'envoyant un baiser avec sa main, Fang et son amie disparurent dans les ténèbres. Une fois qu'elles furent parties, mes épaules se détendirent brutalement. Posant ma main contre le front, je tentai de me reconcentrer sur les choses. Parce que les événements avaient bien trop dérapé à mon goût. J'avais... J'avais embrassé Fang ! Non, c'était elle qui m'avait embrassé ! Je n'avais rien voulu de tout cela !

Récupérant mon épée, je décidai moi aussi de retourner au bercail.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! Qu'en avez-vous pensez? Si cela vous a plu, je pourrais me dépêcher de poster la suite ;)<strong>


	2. Partie 2

**Un grand merci pour les commentaires! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 2<strong>

Le grand laboratoire du Paradis. Ici, on pouvait trouver toutes les plus grandes bizarreries du monde et aussi les plus grandes créations. Des milliers de Chérubins travaillaient dans ces ateliers scientifiques à longueur de journée. On aurait dit qu'ils n'aimaient que cela.  
>Traversant l'un des couloirs de ces grands centres de recherche, je ne fus pas surprise de voir que personne ne portait attention à moi. Et c'était tant mieux. Rapidement, je me faufilai au fin fond de ce laboratoire avant d'entrer dans une grande pièce remplie de plans bien compliqués sur les murs.<br>Avant de pénétrer dans la salle, même la porte était ouverte, je frappai afin de prévenir de mon arrivée. Comme sortant de sa torpeur intellectuelle, un jeune garçon leva hâtivement la tête. Le petit blondinet me dévisagea un instant, surpris. Puis, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Lightning, je ne m'attendais pas à une visite de ta part, me salua-t-il en se remettant au travail. Un problème avec la Blaze Edge que je t'ai confectionnée ?  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hope, répondis-je en secouant la tête, elle est parfaite.<br>- Tu me rassures alors. Que me vaut dont l'honneur de ta visite ?

Avant toute chose, je refermai la porte derrière moi. Puis, je m'y adossai en croisant les bras et en fixant mon interlocuteur. Hope était encore un très jeune Chérubin, mais son génie l'avait rapidement fait grimper les échelons. Toutes ses créations étaient couronnées de succès. D'ailleurs, je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour avoir créer ma fidèle partenaire de guerre.

- Tu as beaucoup travaillé dans le domaine de la psychologie angélique, non ? repris-je doucement.  
>- Tout à fait, répondit évasivement le garçon en continuant ses dessins. Pourquoi cette question ?<br>- Pourrais-tu donc me dire pourquoi un ange posséderait des sentiments ? Après tout, ne serions-nous pas meilleurs et plus efficaces sans eux ?

Hope leva un regard interloqué dans ma direction. Sans dire un mot, il se tourna vers moi en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Parce que cela serait bien trop triste, déclara-t-il à ma grande surprise. Dans les archives de la bibliothèque, j'ai appris qu'à l'origine, le grand Seigneur nous implanta des sentiments pour que nous pussions ressentir son amour. Mais aussi pour que le Paradis soit plus vivant et animé.  
>- Et l'amour alors ?<br>- Le Tout Puissant nous aime, il est donc évident qu'on puisse l'aimer en retour. Et peux-tu concevoir un enfant sans amour ?

Fronçant des sourcils, je me redressai légèrement avant de reprendre :

- Attends, si je suis ton raisonnement. Nous tombons amoureux uniquement dans l'unique but de reproduction ?  
>- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, rit Hope en secouant la tête. Les sentiments nous permettent de faire des choix, de choisir notre propre voie. Ils forment notre volonté, notre individualité.<br>- Alors les Séraphins...  
>- Ne sont que les instruments de la volonté Dieu lui-même.<br>- Y a-t-il un moyen de faire taire nos sentiments en dehors de devenir Séraphin ?

Interloqué, Hope haussa des sourcils. Puis, comme si une révélation lui avait frappé, il tournoya dans la pièce, songeur. Son petit manège dura cinq minutes dans lesquelles il marmonna des mots incompréhensibles.  
>Je le laissai faire, sachant parfaitement que même si j'intervenais, cela ne changerait rien. Prenant mon mal en patience, je le regardai faire sans dire un mot. Soudain, il s'interrompit en me toisant comme s'il avait oublié que je me trouvais dans la pièce. Voyant sa perplexité, je demandai :<p>

- Crois-tu être capable de créer quelque chose qui arriverait à éteindre momentanément les sentiments d'un ange ?  
>- Lightning... reprit le Chérubin avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Pourquoi est-ce que...<p>

Soudain, les interphones de la pièce résonnèrent dans toute la pièce. Puis, la voix de Rosh se fit entendre :

- Archange Lightning, vous êtes convoquée dans mon bureau. Immédiatement.

Assise devant mon supérieur, je retenais avec beaucoup de peine ma colère. Les jambes et les bras croisés, je balançai nerveusement mon pied gauche. Mes doigts tapotaient mes avant-bras avec agacement. Mon regard noir était plongé dans ceux de Rosh.  
>Ce dernier semblait avoir anticipé mes élans de rage face à la nouvelle qu'il m'avait annoncée. Attendant tranquillement que je reprenne la parole, il se contentait simplement de m'observer depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes maintenant.<br>Ma poitrine se gonflait et se dégonflait sous les rythmes de ma respiration. Je bouillais intérieurement.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait céder à son caprice ! grognai-je en serrant les dents.  
>- Lucifer nous promet des informations en échange de votre rencontre, rétorqua Rosh en haussant les épaules.<br>- Et vous croyez qu'il va tenir parole ? Avez-vous donc oublié à qui nous avons affaire ?

Me redressant brutalement de mon siège, je serrai mes poings si forts que mes ongles se plantèrent dans ma chair. Tremblante de rage, j'avais envie de quitter cette pièce et faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu cette requête absurde. Mais avant de me laisser décider quoi que ce soit, le Principauté intervint :

- Si ce n'est pas toi, ce sera à Serah que cette tâche incombera.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent férocement. Mon supérieur savait parfaitement que je ne laisserai jamais ma cadette y aller à la place. Surtout pas pour cela. Ce n'était pas une menace, mais je la prenais comme telle.

- D'accord, mais je ne veux pas que Serah soit au courant de tout ceci ! déclarai-je avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas lourd.

- N'oubliez pas de nous appeler en cas de problème, me déclara le Trône en m'ouvrant la grille.

J'acquiesçai simplement lorsqu'il referma juste derrière moi. Prenant une grande inspiration, je levai mon regard sur ma route, un long et maigre couloir en pierre. Si j'en avais eu la possibilité, jamais je n'aurais mis un seul pied dans ces lieux.  
>Lucifer se trouvait au bout du chemin. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu promettre au grand Conseil pour avoir la chance d'avoir une visite ? Par crainte qu'il influence d'autres anges, il avait été interdit d'aller le voir. Qui que nous soyons ! Ma présence en ces lieux était donc bien inquiétante. Que me voulait-il ?<p>

Ravalant difficilement ma salive, j'entamai ma marche jusqu'au fond du passage. Mon coeur battait sauvagement contre ma tempe. Une angoisse me serra la gorge alors que j'essayai en vain de respirer correctement. Serrant les poings, je pris tout le courage que je pouvais avoir en ce moment lorsque j'arrivai finalement devant une grande croix.  
>Lucifer y était suspendu, les bras écartés. Aucune chaîne, ni aucun lien ne l'entravait contre le symbole du Seigneur, mais il ne pouvait se dégager de sa prison. Levant lentement son regard vers moi, le prisonnier me dévoila ses magnifiques yeux. Celui-ci était beau à damner. Mais sa beauté me laissait de marbre.<br>Un sublime sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? grondai-je avec froideur. Fais vite, je n'ai pas que cela à faire !  
>- C'est comme ça que tu salues ton père après toutes ces années ? ricana le prisonnier d'une voix trop tendre pour être réelle.<br>- Mon père est mort, il y a bien longtemps...

L'homme rit chaleureusement. Sa voix semblait illuminer la sombre cellule. Un léger frisson me parcourut. Inconsciemment, je passai mes bras autour de moi comme pour me protéger. Bien évidemment, j'avais beau me mentir, les faits étaient devant moi. Ces yeux bleus, ces cheveux rosâtres... Il était un Farron. Je pourrais le nier durant toute mon existence, mais quand il était devant mes yeux, la vérité ne pouvait que me gifler.

- Tu as honte de moi à ce point, ma fille ? reprit-il sans la moindre animosité dans la voix. Comme tu as grandi... Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, tu sais. Sauf pour tes yeux et tes cheveux, mais ça tu le sais, pas vrai ?  
>- Viens-en rapidement au fait ! l'interrompis-je dans sa petite déclaration nostalgique.<br>- Tu vas me briser le coeur...  
>- Tu n'en as pas !<p>

Grimaçant légèrement, le prisonnier parut blessé. Mais je savais parfaitement que c'était une petite comédie pour se divertir. Il essayait de me déstabiliser. Et le pire, c'était qu'il y arrivait ! Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour pouvoir sortir d'ici !

- Comment t'aurai-je conçu alors ? rétorqua mon interlocuteur.  
>- Que me veux-tu ? marmonnai-je furieusement.<p>

Soudain, je sentis un vertige me prendre sauvagement. Posant la main sur ma poitrine, ma respiration se saccada brutalement. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Tout mon corps me sembla moite et sale. J'étais mal dans ma peau et avais une folle envie de m'arracher la chair. Cette sensation était très désagréable et je tentais de la combattre comme je pus.

_Des oreilles traînent... Laisse-toi faire, ma fille... Je ne te ferais aucun mal._

Lucifer était dans ma tête, dans mon esprit. Mon corps frissonna à cette découverte. Alors que j'aurais voulu fuir loin de lui, je me rendis compte que mes membres ne répondaient plus. Je n'arrivais même plus à cligner les paupières. Paralysée, j'étais en train de me noyer dans mes propres pensées qui avaient été transgressées.

_Je peux lire dans ton esprit que tu n'as pas envie de devenir Séraphin. Et ce pourquoi ? Pour ne pas laisser seule Serah... Quel dévouement, ma fille ! ... Oh ! Mais que vois-je ? Sacré cachottière !_

Je crus que mon coeur allait cesser de battre. Il le savait. Oh mon Dieu, il le savait maintenant ! Concentrant tout mon mental, je tentai de rejeter Lucifer de mon esprit. Le premier essai fut vain. Le deuxième aussi... Mais le troisième fut la bonne !  
>Sentant mon corps se relâcher brutalement, je m'écroulai au sol en toussant. La main contre la gorge, je reprenais lentement mon souffle. Sans pouvoir me l'expliquer, tout mon être avait envie de hurler et de pleurer cette intrusion. Mais me mordant les lèvres, je me fis violence pour ne pas offrir cette satisfaction à ce suppôt de Satan.<br>En entendant le rire de Lucifer, j'avais l'impression que ma volonté de fer allait s'écrouler. En même pas deux minutes, il avait réussi à briser mon esprit, à semer la discorde dans mon être. Serrant les poings, je n'osai pas lever mon regard vers cette personne diabolique.  
>Irrémédiablement, mes pensées se tournèrent vers Serah. Cette dernière ne savait pas qui était notre père. Car quand celui-ci était tombé dans sa déchéance, ma cadette était bien trop jeune pour s'en souvenir. Je remerciais le Seigneur pour que cela se soit passé ainsi. Et je ferais tout pour qu'elle ne le sache jamais ! Je préserverai la pureté de Serah !<p>

- Ah, Claire ! soupira Lucifer d'un air satisfait. Je crois que je suis fier de toi.  
>- La ferme ! hurlai-je, toujours à genoux sur le sol froid. Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Et je ne le serais jamais !<br>- Et si on reprenait notre discussion ?  
>- Non ! Je te l'interdis ! Non !<p>

Tout mon corps se figea à nouveau. La désagréable sensation se faufila sous ma peau, me donnant envie de hurler à l'aide. Cette fois-ci, perdant encore le contrôle de mon corps, des larmes coulèrent de mes joues. Mon coeur se serra, en détresse. Mais personne ne pouvait me sauver. Personne...

_Embrasse le mal à sa racine, il a tellement de belles choses à t'offrir. Ne voudrais-tu pas la rejoindre ? Là où tu aurais le droit de l'aimer ? Laisse-moi te guider là où est ta place ! Notre place à nous..._

Je n'étais pas attirée par les ténèbres ! Lucifer tentait de me manipuler, de me séduire de sa voix tendre et pleine d'amour. Mais je savais que tout ceci n'était que des mensonges. C'était parce qu'il était dans ma tête que mon esprit était tenté de se joindre à lui. Rejoindre Fang... Non... Et non ! Je n'avais pas envie de la rejoindre. Je devais la tuer ! La tuer ! Sors de ma tête !

_ Je suis dans ton esprit, car c'est la noirceur de ton coeur qui m'y a permis. Toi et moi... Je sais ce qui est bien pour toi. Rejette son amour égoïste et serre le libre arbitre contre ton coeur. _

Non ! Je n'avais encore rien commis d'irréparable ! Mon âme pouvait encore être sauvé. Je me purifierai de la mort de la démone. Tout était de sa faute. Elle était l'origine et sera la fin de ce blasphème !

_Cesse de te mentir et ouvre les yeux sur les mensonges de la lumière... Tu as envie de me suivre, de suivre la liberté. Lève-toi, mon enfant..._

Lentement, je me remis sur mes jambes. Tremblante et le visage en larme, je redressai mon regard vers Lucifer. Celui-ci me lançait un regard ardent et satisfait. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, je fis un pas dans sa direction puis, deux... Trois...

_Viens à moi, Claire... Libère-toi de tes chaînes ! Libère-moi de ces entraves !_

Ma main se dirigea avec hésitation vers la croix. Non... Je ne pouvais pas faire cela. Arrête-toi ! Il fallait que j'empêche mon corps d'agir à sa guise. Il fallait que je me libère de son emprise !  
>Refermant les yeux, je me concentrai encore comme la dernière fois. Je n'avais plus droit à l'erreur. De toute mon énergie, je refoulai l'étranger de mon esprit. Cette fois-ci, l'acte fut bien plus douloureux que tout à l'heure. J'avais l'impression d'amputer une partie de mon être. Lucifer avait presque réussi une fusion parfaite avec mes pensées.<br>M'écroulant à terre, comme si on venait de me planter un couteau dans le ventre, je gémis de souffrance. Une migraine incroyable me lacéra le cerveau. Petit à petit, je me rendis compte que je perdais conscience. Mauvais plan ! Je serais à la merci de Lucifer si cela venait à arriver. Avalant une immense bouffé d'air, dans un dernier élan de volonté, je lâchai un puissant hurlement.

Au loin, j'entendis des pas se rapprocher à toute vitesse. Les renforts arrivaient enfin... Lentement... mes paupières devinrent lourdes... Ma vision devint... flou... Le noir total...

* * *

><p>Haletante, je dévorai à nouveau langoureusement les lèvres de la rouquine. Celle-ci gémit sous l'étouffement de mes baisers avides. Nos corps en sueur, nous mêlâmes notre chaleur, attisant les braises de l'excitation. Mes mains glissèrent sur la poitrine en feu de Vanille qui ondula sous la douce sensation. Sous l'extase, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mon dos, provoquant un grognement de plaisir de ma part.<br>Refermant les yeux, je savourai les multitudes de sensations qui m'envahissaient. Doucement, de fins doigts glissèrent dans mon bas-ventre. Je tressautai légèrement lorsqu'ils atteignirent mon intimité. Lâchant un soupir impatient, je vins soudainement à imaginer que cette main était celle de Lightning. Délicatement, elle caressa ma zone érogène.

Qu'est-ce que cela serait de toucher l'Archange ? Se laisserait-elle emporter par le plaisir ou tentera-t-elle de le restreindre ? Comment gémirait-elle si je pénétrai les profondeurs de son intimité ?

Soudain, mon corps se raidit sous l'assaut fulgurant de mon orgasme. Relâchant un soupir plein d'extase, je laissai retomber mon corps sur celui de ma partenaire. Reprenant ma respiration, j'ouvris brutalement mes yeux en réalisant une chose. Je venais de jouir en pensant à Lightning ? Irritée par cette idée, je me redressai brutalement, dégoûtée et horrifiée.  
>Vanille me dévisagea et me demanda :<p>

- Il y a un problème ?  
>- Sors d'ici, j'ai besoin d'être seule, répondis-je en tentant de retenir mon agacement. Sors, je te dis !<br>- T'es franchement pas bien dans ta tête, tu le sais ?

Claquant violemment la porte derrière elle, la rouquine ne s'était même pas donnée la peine de se rhabiller. Elle allait certainement passer sa frustration sur une autre de nos demi-soeurs.  
>Ma main passa nerveusement dans mes cheveux. Je décidai donc d'aller m'habiller.<p>

Croisant les bras, je lâchai un long soupir avant d'aller me poser près de la fenêtre. Cette Lightning n'allait vraiment pas me laisser tranquille. Elle était même obligée de venir me narguer jusqu'à dans mon esprit. Un petit rire s'échappa de mes lèvres. Peut-être étais-je simplement frustrée de ne pas avoir pu terminé ce que j'avais commencé avec elle.  
>La tuer ou la baiser ? Dur dilemme, je l'avoue. L'un comme l'autre me paraissaient tentants et amusants. Mais vu que j'étais la reine de l'improvisation, j'allais laisser le destin choisir pour moi. Cela rajoutera encore plus de piquant.<p>

* * *

><p>Tout parut s'embrouiller dans mon esprit. Douloureusement, j'ouvris les yeux. Ma tête me faisait mal comme si une horde de démons l'avait piétinée. Posant la main contre mon front, je me redressai doucement en grimaçant. Je regardai tout autour de moi et compris que je me trouvais dans le centre de récupération du Paradis, autrement dit l'hôpital.<br>La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et trois anges pénétrèrent dans la pièce, parmi eux se trouvait mon supérieur, Rosh. Refermant derrière eux, ils s'alignèrent devant mon lit. Prenant une grande respiration, je me préparai mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Rosh me fixait d'un air inquiet. L'ange à sa gauche avait un visage neutre et froid. Immédiatement, je compris que j'avais affaire à un Séraphin. Mais contrairement à celui que j'avais rencontré sur le champ de bataille, celui-ci n'attisait pas ma sympathie. Et le dernier individu, lui, regardait des fiches médicales me concernant certainement.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda le Principauté.  
>- D'après les analyses, tous ses systèmes vitaux sont fonctionnels, répondit le médecin sans se décoller de sa paperasse.<br>- Ce n'est pas à vous que j'ai posé cette question, gronda Rosh avec mécontentement.  
>- Là n'est pas la question, intervint le Séraphin en me toisant de haut. Que s'est-il passé avec Lucifer ?<p>

Les voix des trois anges me firent encore plus mal au crâne. Fronçant des sourcils, je dévisageai l'être suprême. Ce dernier attendait ma réponse sans la moindre émotion. Inconsciemment, je resserrai les draps blancs de mon lit.

- Lucifer a tenté de s'immiscer dans mon esprit et d'en prendre le contrôle, expliquai-je simplement sans entrer dans les détails.  
>- Aussi puissant que puisse être Lucifer, un démon ne pourra jamais entrer dans l'esprit d'un ange sauf si celui-ci a pêché, accusa le Séraphin sans détacher son regard du mien.<br>- Seriez-vous en train de remettre en cause la loyauté de mon soldat ? intervint Rosh avec colère. Elle est la fille de Lucifer. Cela ne peut être que la seule et unique explication à ces événements.  
>- Dans ce cas, ni elle, ni sa soeur ne doit s'approcher de lui !<p>

Le médecin et le Séraphin quittèrent la pièce. Secouant la tête avec désapprobation, mon supérieur se tourna vers moi, compatissant. Intérieurement, je lui fus reconnaissante d'avoir pris ma défense. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'accabler de la vérité dite par l'être suprême. Lucifer avait bel et bien pu faire la connexion de son esprit au moins à cause de moi, de mes... penchants.

- Puis-je partir d'ici ? demandai-je.  
>- Bien sûr, en dehors de votre migraine, tout va bien, répondit Rosh en acquiesçant.<br>- Merci bien.

Doucement, je sortis du lit. Lorsque je me remis sur mes pieds, je faillis perdre l'équilibre, encore un peu fébrile. Mais je n'en montrais rien à mon supérieur. J'avais envie de quitter cet endroit le plus vite que possible. Alors que je récupérai mes affaires, Rosh reprit :

- Allez donc prendre du repos. Je vais annuler vos missions pour la journée.  
>- Ce ne sera pas la peine, rétorquai-je. En un rien de temps, je serais de nouveau opérationnelle.<br>- Si vous le dites, mais dès le moindre problème, vous revenez immédiatement au bercail. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Je hochai la tête. Le problème était que j'avais besoin d'aller me défouler. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver avec mes idées sombres. Je voulais me changer l'esprit.

J'achevai donc le dernier larbin de la horde. Retirant mon épée de sa carcasse, je regardai tout autour de moi afin d'apercevoir s'il n'y en avait pas d'autre. Malgré ma fatigue, je n'eus pas trop de difficulté pour me débarrasser de mes opposants. Je devais admettre que je n'étais pas au summum de ma forme. Le plus sage aurait été de rentrer au Paradis. Mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre !  
>Lucifer avait réussi à me contrôler parce que j'avais des sentiments contre nature pour une certaine démone. Plus le temps passait, plus je me rendais compte que sa mort devait pressante. Je n'avais plus réellement le choix. Ma vie allait continuer de se dégrader si je ne m'occupais pas immédiatement de se problème.<p>

- Je t'attendais justement, déclarai-je lorsque je sentis une présence dans mon dos.  
>- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui dois te faire du rentre dedans, répondit Fang avec un sourire narquois. Je te manquai tant que cela, mon petit ange ?<br>- Si tu savais...

Je fis tournoyer ma lame avant de me situer face à ma rivale. Cette dernière pencha la tête sur le côté, me scrutant de la tête aux pieds. Les mains sur les hanches, elle haussa des sourcils.

- Tu m'as pas l'air en forme, commenta-t-elle avec surprise. Ne serais-tu pas en train de me sous-estimer ?  
>- Tais-toi et bats-toi ! rétorquai-je en bondissant sur elle.<p>

Une seule chose tournait en boucle dans mon esprit : tuer Fang. La source de mon problème et ma rédemption, c'était elle. Automatiquement, la noiraude se défendit avec sa lance. Le choc de nos lames fit vibrer douloureusement mes os. Le souffle saccadé, je sentis ma tête cogner à nouveau. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une migraine !

- Mon petit oiseau s'est blessé ? gémit la démone.

Sa voix ondula dans mes oreilles, faisant tressaillir mon coeur. Dans mon état de fatigue, mon corps se laissait encore plus facilement aller par ses émotions. Mes bras se ramollirent soudainement. Fang ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Et la suite se déroula tellement vite que je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir.  
>D'un mouvement furtif, elle me fit lâcher mon épée. La seconde d'après, elle envoya son pied contre mon estomac, ce qui me propulsa au loin. Mon corps se plaqua contre le mur d'une ancienne bâtisse. Le temps que je tousse et que j'ouvre les yeux, mon ennemie se trouvait déjà en face de moi. Quelle idiote ! Moi et mon orgueil !<p>

- Tu aurais mieux fait de rester chez toi, susurra Fang qui mit son visage juste devant le mien. À moins qu'en réalité, c'était cela que tu voulais.  
>- Il faut que tu disparaisses ! criai-je violemment.<p>

J'ouvris grands les yeux après ma déclaration. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Ma fatigue m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau était désinhibé. Je n'avais plus aucune barrière derrière laquelle me protéger.  
>Un petit sourire joueur se dessina sur les lèvres de la noiraude. J'eus une irrépressible envie de les dévorer. Tout mon corps réagit à cette simple pensée. Une bouffée de chaleur monta, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Mon coeur bataillait contre mon thorax comme s'il cherchait sa propre liberté.<p>

- Ne t'approche pas de moi... murmurai-je en me mordant les lèvres. Je ne veux pas que tu me touches !

Quel pathétique mensonge... J'avais tellement envie d'elle. Mon esprit était bien trop affaibli pour s'opposer à une volonté si primaire. Le souffle chaud de Fang contre ma peau me fit frissonner d'impatience. Alors que je levai la main pour la repousser, elle me l'empoigna brutalement avant de la plaquer contre le mur. Je gémis de douleur.  
>Ce simple contact semblait enflammer tout mon corps. Lentement, Fang fit glisser des doigts le long de mon cou avant de finir sur le haut de mon torse. Ma respiration s'affola sans même que je puisse le cacher. Levant son regard de jade dans le mien, la fille de Lilith me dévisagea d'un air satisfait.<p>

- Je te trouve bien docile, murmura-t-elle en rapprochant sa bouche.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes, mais ne s'y plaquèrent pas contre. Je me surpris à ravaler un juron de frustration face à ce constat. Ses yeux ne me quittant toujours pas, la démone attendait ma réaction. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je commis la pire folie de ma vie. Je supprimai le minuscule espace qui séparait ma bouche de la sienne. Le baiser était à la fois hésitant et avide.  
>Malgré sa surprise, Fang passa ses mains derrière ma nuque, m'attirant encore plus contre elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. Non... J'ai gémi ?<br>Sans crier gare, je repoussai sauvagement la noiraude. Celle se recula en riant. Je regardai autour de moi afin de repérer où se trouvait mon épée. Puis, je me jetai dans sa direction. Mais Fang m'attrapa le bras et me plaqua à nouveau contre son corps chaud et séduisant. Mon souffle se coupa lorsque mes yeux se plongèrent dans les siens.

- Tu as envie de jouer, mon petit ange ? questionna malicieusement Fang.

M'attrapant par les épaules, elle me jeta brutalement à terre comme une vulgaire poupée. A moitié sonné, je ne pus rien faire lorsque la démone vint s'installer en califourchon sur moi. Se penchant en avant, elle déroba encore ma bouche avec avidité. Sa langue titilla mes lèvres avant de forcer le passage.  
>Lentement, toujours sans briser le baiser, Fang commença à décrocher des parties de mon armure. Impuissante, je la laissai faire, bien trop envoûtée par ses lèvres.<br>Le haut de mon armure fut retirée, il ne restait plus qu'un simple débardeur noir pour protéger ma poitrine. Croisant les bras, Fang observa les courbes de ma poitrine avec un certain intérêt.

- Laisse-moi partir, suppliai-je d'une petite voix.  
>- Ce n'est pas ce que me dit ton corps, répliqua la noiraude en faisant glisser ses doigts sur mes seins.<p>

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure lorsque je me sentis réagir à cet attouchement. Oh Seigneur, je vais bientôt perdre la raison !  
>Soudain, Fang sortit une dague de sa botte. Je faillis lui bondir dessus, mais elle me plaqua à terre de son avant-bras gauche. Déposant un petit baiser sur mes lèvres, elle me souffla :<p>

- Je ne sais pas si je vais découper tes vêtements avec ou simplement t'ouvrir le ventre...

Tenant la lame près de mon visage, la bouche de la fille de Lilith partit explorer mon cou. Ma chair se faisait embrasser de multitudes de fois, je bouillai sous le plaisir. Ma main s'agrippa à la cuisse de la noiraude.

_Embrasse le mal à sa racine, il a tellement de belles choses à t'offrir._

Les paroles de Lucifer me frappèrent à nouveau. Sans pouvoir tenir plus longtemps, mes mains s'emmêlèrent dans la crinière corbeaux puis, je dévorais avidement les lèvres de Fang. Cette dernière gémit de surprise et de plaisir. Mes doigts glissèrent ensuite le long de sa nuque avant d'explorer son dos. La sensation de sa peau sous eux, m'envoyait des courants électriques dans le bas-ventre.  
>En manque d'air, je dus me décrocher de la bouche de la démone. Celle-ci passa sa main sous le tissu noir, caressant ma peau blanche. Lentement, elle atteint mon soutien-gorge. Prenant mon sein dans sa poigne, je sentis ses doigts frémir.<p>

- Non... articulai-je difficilement dans un souffle.  
>- Bien sûr que tu en as envie... rétorqua sensuellement la fille de Lilith en continuant son exploration. Ton corps brûle de désir et me hurle de l'assouvir.<br>- Fang...

Malgré mes dires, je n'arrivais pas à repousser les assauts de ma tortionnaire. Pire encore, elle avait l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à me torturer ainsi. Son petit rire chatouilla mes oreilles et je ne pus que le savourer en acceptant ma future défaite.

- Je te conseille de t'éloigner bien gentiment de ma soeur...

Levant lentement le regard, Fang fut surprise de voir Serah. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Dans toute cette ferveur, nous n'avions pas senti la plus jeune des Farron arriver. Je lâchai un petit soupir sans savoir si c'était de la frustration ou du soulagement.  
>Serah avait bandé une flèche sur son arc et la pointait en direction de la démone. Les sourcils froncés, l'air sévère, elle toisa la noiraude. À cette distance, je savais que ma cadette ne raterait pas sa cible. Cela, Fang devait le savoir, car elle se retira lentement de ma personne.<p>

- Une seule Farron à la fois, mes jolies, ricana-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Je crois que je vais vous laisser.

Alors que Serah décochait sa flèche, la fille de Lilith se laissa tomber en arrière dans un portail vers l'Enfer. Le projectile se planta dans le sol, là où s'était trouvée sa cible une seconde plus tôt.

- Lightning ! s'écria Serah qui courut vers moi.

Lorsque je me redressai, elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre elle. Son regard était toujours préoccupé par l'endroit où la démone s'était volatilisée. De mon côté, je fermai les yeux, honteuse.

* * *

><p>- Fang...<p>

Je retins subitement mon souffle. Une marée d'émotions envahit mon bas-ventre telle une déferlante passion. Mon coeur se mit à battre si fort que j'eus cru qu'il allait exploser ma cage thoracique. Mon regard plongea dans le bleu océan de la blonde. Quelque chose dans sa voix, dans sa manière de murmurer mon nom m'avait ébranlé. Tout ce flux de sentiments était ridicule. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire face à ma bêtise.

- Je te conseille de t'éloigner bien gentiment de ma soeur...

Que le Diable l'emporte ! Trop préoccupée par Lightning, j'eus la connerie de baisser ma garde. Ma libido et moi !  
>Lentement, je levai le regard dans la direction de la fauteuse de trouble. Surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver en face de la cadette Farron. Cette dernière tenait fermement son arc et une flèche pointait dangereusement dans ma direction. Juste en-dessous moi, j'entendis Lightning soupirer. Étrange... Je ne saurais dire si elle était soulagée ou déçue par cette intervention. Mais là n'était pas la question.<br>Serah était bien trop près pour pouvoir me rater. Il valait mieux rester sage et se la jouer fine. Sourire aux lèvres, je me reculai doucement de l'Archange à terre. Vraiment dommage, les choses commençaient enfin à devenir intéressantes. A moins que la plus jeune ne veuille se joindre à nous ! Mais à en voir son regard noir, je supposai que la réponse serait négative.

- Une seule Farron à la fois, mes jolies, déclarai-je avec amusement avant de faire un clin d'oeil à mon Archange préféré. Je crois que je vais vous laisser.

Je toisai encore un instant le magnifique visage de Lightning. Mais lorsque j'entendis la corde de l'arc claquer, je me retirai brutalement en arrière. Il était l'heure de tirer ma révérence. Dans mon mouvement, j'ouvris automatiquement un portail juste derrière moi et me volatilisait dans la douce chaleur des ténèbres. Encore une fois, cela n'était que partie remise... Je commençai sérieusement à en avoir assez de toutes ces interruptions !

Je me téléportai directement dans ma chambre. Alors que j'allais chercher du repos et un peu de tranquillité pour pester ma mauvaise humeur, je fus agacée de trouver une personne dans mon antre. Roulant des yeux, je posai mes mains sur mes hanches avant de toiser l'intruse d'un air fatigué.  
>Assise sur mon lit, Vanille jouait avec la pointe de ses cheveux. Tortillant son index dans ses mèches rousses, elle leva des yeux aguicheurs et pleins de sous-entendus dans ma direction. Sa bouche se leva en un petit rictus moqueur tandis qu'elle m'observait de haut en bas. Son regard de braise dévoilait sans la moindre honte ses envies et ses intentions.<p>

Mais je n'étais plus vraiment d'humeur malgré toute l'excitation qu'avait pu provoquer l'Archange. Sur le moment, c'était son corps que je désirai et là maintenant, j'avais envie de rager dans mon coin. Et seule ! Sans prendre la parole, je continuai de dévisager ma demi-soeur afin de la pousser à s'exprimer.  
>Une moue boudeuse apparut sur le visage de Vanille et elle croisa furieusement les bras :<p>

- T'es franchement pas drôle quelques fois ! J'étais pourtant impatiente de te retrouver.  
>- Dommage, je ne suis pas d'humeur, rétorquai-je en secouant la tête. Donc, si tu pouvais partir, j'aimerais me reposer.<p>

La rouquine se leva doucement hors de mon lit. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de moi, elle me scruta attentivement, méfiante. Soudain, elle se plaqua contre moi, la main entre mes cuisses, l'air malicieux et mesquin. Sans la moindre délicatesse, Vanille faufila ses doigts jusqu'à mon intimité. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage angélique.

- Oh, la menteuse... susurra-t-elle en bougeant lentement en moi. Tu es toute excitée...  
>- Excitée et frustrée ! répondis-je en repoussant ma demi-soeur loin de moi. Donc, laisse-moi tranquille !<br>- Oh, je vois...

Passant sensuellement, son index sur les lèvres avant de le glisser jusqu'à sa poitrine, une aura magique entoura la rousse. En un fragment de seconde, le corps de cette dernière s'agrandit miraculeusement. Ses cheveux changèrent de longueur et de couleur. Devant moi se tenait la réplique parfaite de Lightning. Elle était une fille de Lilith... J'avais presque failli l'oublier.

- C'est ça que tu veux ? ronronna la blonde avec une voix quasi semblable à celle de l'Archange.

D'un pas de chat, elle chaloupa jusqu'à moi avant d'attirer mon corps contre le sien. Vanille lui ressemblait tellement, presque à la perfection. Mes sens s'emballèrent légèrement à ce constat. Qui aurait cru que la blonde m'aurait fait autant d'effet ? Encore plus que l'idée de la tuer ?  
>Je serrai les poings et les dents, écoeurée par mes sentiments étranges. Les lèvres de Lightning se déposèrent contre les miennes, avides et passionnelles. Je savais que cela n'était pas elle, jamais elle ne se comporterait ainsi... Et pourtant...<br>Brutalement, je jetai la blonde contre le mur avant de la bloquer avec mon corps. Ma main glissa vers son entre-jambes tandis que l'autre explorait curieusement la poitrine de l'Archange. Mes caresses étaient bien loin d'être douces. Non, j'étais désireuse de ce corps depuis maintenant quelques jours. Mon insatisfaction avait tendance à me rendre assez violente.

Sous mes assauts, la blonde ne put que gémir de douleur et de plaisir. Elle passa les mains autour de mon cou, m'embrassant avec passion. Docile, elle me laissait faire comme bon me semblait. Je lui mordis sauvagement la lèvre, faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang. Le goût de fer se fit sentir sur ma langue qui alla à la rencontre de sa jumelle. En même temps, mes doigts pénétrèrent dans l'intimité chaude de l'Archange. Mais cela ne semblait pas me suffire, j'en avais besoin de plus. Je n'arrivais pas à assouvir mes sombres désirs.  
>Ce décrochant de mes lèvres, Lightning souffla à mon oreille :<p>

- Vas-y... Oh... Fang...

Quelque chose chez moi se bloqua brutalement. Je fronçai des sourcils comme venant finalement de me réveiller après un rêve. Cela avait beau être la voix de la blonde, l'intonation n'était pas la même. Ce n'était pas elle... Et pourquoi avais-je besoin que ce soit la vraie ?  
>Sans crier gare, je me reculai brutalement, laissant Vanille perplexe. Elle me dévisagea un instant avant de reprendre sa forme normale. S'avançant vers moi, en colère, elle empoigna mon menton entre ses petits doigts et me fixa sévèrement dans les yeux.<p>

- C'est quoi ton problème en ce moment ? grogna-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils. Depuis que tu as en tête de coucher avec cette Lightning, tu agis bizarrement.  
>- Pense ce que tu veux, rétorquai-je en balayant sa main sans gentillesse. Je me fiche complètement d'elle, même si tu crois le contraire. Maintenant, j'aimerais être seule !<br>- Ta précieuse Lightning, je vais lui brûler les ailes !  
>- Si cela peut te faire plaisir ! Maintenant, dehors !<p>

Avant de claquer la porte, Vanille me jeta un dernier regard noir. Une fois seule, je laissai exploser ma frustration. Mon poing s'abattit violemment contre le mur, créant un creux béant à cause du choc. Plaquant les mains sur mon visage, j'avais envie de hurler. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?

* * *

><p>Le trajet s'était fait en silence. À aucun moment, ma soeur et moi ne nous étions adressées la moindre parole. Serah savait parfaitement que je ne désirais pas parler de ce sujet délicat. Et je la remerciais de respecter mon choix.<br>Arrivée au port de téléportation, je vis Snow au loin qui nous faisait des signes. Je me tournai vers ma sauveuse, toujours muette. Cette dernière me sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Ce simple geste me fit comprendre que quoi qu'il arrive, elle me soutiendrait toujours. Je fronçai donc des sourcils. Mais je n'avais rien fait d'irréparable ! C'était Fang qui avait voulu profiter de la situation. Serah ne croyait tout de même pas que je participais à cette folie de mon plein gré, si ?

- Si tu as besoin d'en parler, tu sais que je suis là, hein ? me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. On se revoit à la maison ?  
>- À plus tard, répondis-je simplement en embrassant ma cadette sur la tempe.<p>

Celle-ci me jeta un dernier coup d'oeil avant de partir à la suite de Snow. Soupirant longuement, je me demandai bien ce que j'allais faire. Apparemment, je n'étais pas apte pour une autre mission. Prendre du repos ? Rien que cette idée me donnait envie de m'enfuir à nouveau sur le champ de bataille. Je ne supportais pas de rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire.  
>Mon regard se tourna vers la Lance Divine. Secouant la tête, je me disais qu'il ne valait mieux pas me rajouter d'autres tracas en plus de ceux que j'avais actuellement. Et en parlant de problème, je me décidai à aller retourner voir Hope pour savoir si celui-ci n'avait justement pas trouvé une solution à cela.<p>

Arrivant dans son laboratoire privé, je frappai doucement à la porte qui était encore ouverte. Puis, je pénétrai dans la pièce. L'endroit était encore plus bordélique qu'à ma visite de tout à l'heure. Des feuilles et des schémas traînaient ci et là. Faisant bien attention de ne pas marcher dessus, je me faufilai tranquillement jusqu'au Chérubin. Sans grande surprise, il était encore complètement absorbé par son travail.

- Hope ? l'appelai-je doucement. Excuse-moi de te déranger à nouveau, mais...  
>- Ah, Lightning ! déclara le jeune garçon avec enthousiasme. Je t'attendais justement ! Figure-toi que j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit et... Ah, mais !<p>

Soudain, le petit blond se remit à écrire frénétiquement sur une feuille en acquiesçant plusieurs fois à lui-même. Puis, il partit à l'autre bout de la pièce pour analyser un diagramme sur le mur. Frottant son menton, il parut complètement être dans un autre monde. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent encore une fois et il se dirigea vers des éprouvettes remplies de liquide étrange.

- Mmmh... Hope ? repris-je en tentant de le faire revenir à la réalité.

Je savais parfaitement qu'avec un Chérubin, il fallait se montrer très patient. Certains arrivaient encore à rester connecter à notre monde, mais d'autres ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de s'envoler dans la fantaisie de leur pensée.  
>Lentement, je posai ma main sur l'épaule de Hope. Ce dernier sursauta brutalement et se tourna vers moi, les yeux grands ouverts. Je haussai des sourcils, tentant de garder mon calme. Le garçon cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, interloqué.<p>

- Donc, tu as quelque chose à me dire ? déclarai-je pour lui rappeler la situation.  
>- Hein ? Ah ! s'exclama-t-il en retournant devant son bureau. Exactement, après notre petite conversation à propos des sentiments. Je me suis penché sur la question et voilà ce que j'ai trouvé.<p>

Après avoir fouillé sous plusieurs documents, Hope trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait. Il me le tendit gentiment avec un grand sourire fier. Je regardai donc ce qu'il tenait dans sa paume. Une minuscule capsule était dans le creux de sa main. L'attrapant dans la mienne, je compris que c'était une seringue sophistiquée et que si je tournai légèrement le petit bouton, l'aiguille sortira par l'autre bout.  
>Interloquée, je me tournai donc vers le créateur de cet objet. Le jeune Chérubin se tourna vers l'un de ses tableaux et débuta son explication en pointant son schéma du doigt :<p>

- Les sentiments sont quelques choses qui finalement proviennent de notre cerveau d'une certaine manière, non ?  
>- Selon la croyance populaire, ils proviendraient du coeur, commentai-je en croisant mes bras.<br>- Certes, mais sur un point de vue scientifique, le seul moyen de les faire taire serait d'éteindre le cerveau. Chose impossible si l'on ne veut pas finir comme un légume. Donc, j'avais songé à de l'anesthésiant. Mais on finirait par s'endormir, non ?  
>- Et donc ?<br>- Et donc, j'ai pensé à de l'adrénaline. Cela boosterait le corps et parfois, il nous fait même oublier ce qu'il nous entoure. Mais mon sérum contre les émotions restait encore imparfait. Et donc, j'avais pensé à la plus grande folie qu'il soit.

Inspirant lentement, je tentai de suivre le raisonnement de mon camarade en gardant patience. Mais je savais parfaitement qu'il n'en viendra pas droit au but. Mais vu le travail qu'il avait dû fournir, je me devais de l'écouter au moins.

- À ce moment-là, j'ai enfin compris ce qu'il manquait, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire. Une goutte fantaisiste des dieux, c'était tout ce qu'il manquait.  
>- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il y ait de l'ambroisie là-dedans, si ? Hoquetai-je en regardant la minuscule capsule. C'est extrêmement rare et dangereux surtout !<p>

L'ambroisie était, selon les rumeurs, le sang des dieux. Celui ou celle qui en buvait devenait incroyablement fort ou intelligent. Cette liqueur divine pouvait permettre à n'importe qui de réaliser l'impossible rien qu'en l'ingurgitant une goutte. Mais bien sûr, cela avait un prix. Rapidement, les consommateurs en devenaient dépendants. C'était encore plus puissant que n'importe quelle drogue. Et à petit feu, ils se consumaient dans leur folie avant de s'autodétruire dans leur manque. Le grand Conseil avait bien évidemment interdit la consommation de l'ambroisie. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas en Enfer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la dose est minime, me rassura Hope. Tu ne risques rien avec cela.  
>- Si tu le dis, je te fais confiance, répondis-je en rangeant la capsule dans l'une de mes sacoches. Merci beaucoup, tu as dû te donner beaucoup de mal pour la créer.<p>

Alors que je m'apprêtai à partir, le blondinet m'interpella à nouveau :

- Lightning... Pourquoi souhaites-tu faire taire tes sentiments ?  
>- Peut-être pour savoir ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est un Séraphin, mentis-je sans me retourner.<br>- Ah... J'ai entendu des rumeurs à ce propos... Qu'en penses-tu ?  
>- C'est ce que je vais voir avec le petit sérum que tu m'as concocté, petit génie.<p>

Faisant un bref signe de la main, je repris ma route. Derrière, je pouvais entendre que Hope s'était à nouveau lancé avec frénésie dans ses recherches. Cela devait vraiment être étrange d'être un Chérubin...

Sortant de ma douche, une simple serviette sur les épaules, je marchai tranquillement dans ma chambre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me pencher vers mes affaires et attraper mon épée. Cette pauvre avait été malmenée récemment. J'allais donc m'occuper un peu d'elle et la choyer comme il se devait.  
>Malencontreusement, je fis tomber ma sacoche à terre. Lâchant un râlement, je ramassai tout ce qui avait pu en tomber. À nouveau, je tins la nouvelle création de Hope entre mes mains. De l'ambroisie... Peut-être que finalement, tout ceci était allé bien trop loin. Mais vu ce qu'il s'était produit lors de mes deux derniers affrontements avec Fang, je n'avais plus vraiment le choix.<p>

_Tu... la marque... mon enfant..._

Je relevai subitement la tête et regardai tout autour de moi. Sur mes gardes, je scrutai lentement toute la pièce. Personne... Mais j'étais certaine d'avoir entendu une voix. Mais de qui ? Je ne l'avais jamais entendu de ma vie et pourtant, elle me paraissait si familière. Je pouvais y ressentir de la chaleur et de l'amour dans ces paroles.  
>Secouant la tête, je finissais de ranger mes affaires tout en me répétant encore et encore que cela ne pouvait pas être SA voix. Non, je ne pouvais pas l'entendre, pas Lui. Et ce n'était pas des paroles, mais plutôt des murmures... Et je n'avais pas tout saisi en plus ! Non, ce n'était pas possible. Cela devait être dans ma tête. J'étais épuisée et ces derniers jours avaient été rudes autant physiquement que mentalement.<p>

Et dire que peut-être, pour une fois, j'allais devoir accepter de prendre du repos. De toute façon, mon armure avait été abîmée par cette démone. Je lui ferais payer cher pour cela. Car j'y tenais beaucoup à mon équipement. Enfin bon, il me restait encore ma tenue de combat légère qui se constituait d'un manteau blanc, d'une jupe et de plusieurs ceintures. J'appréciai spécialement la cape rouge suspendue dans le dos. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas de mon genre d'avoir un penchant pour un mode vestimentaire.  
>Sans plus attendre, j'enfilai ma seconde tenue de combat. Cela n'était peut-être pas utile, mais ne sait-on jamais. Une alerte pouvait être sonné à n'importe quel moment. Il valait mieux se tenir prête au cas où.<p>

Soudain, j'entendis la porte de l'entrée se refermer. Serah devait être de retour. Je rengainai ma Blaze Edge dans son étui et décidai donc d'aller l'accueillir.  
>S'affalant sur le canapé, Serah lâcha un long soupir. Elle paraissait aussi épuisée que je l'étais. La vie d'Archange était loin d'être reposante. Me penchant sur le dossier du siège, ma tête surplombait celle de ma cadette. Arquant un sourcil, je lui déclarai :<p>

- Qu'est-ce donc ces manières, mademoiselle Farron ?  
>- Je suis épuisée, grommela-t-elle en boudant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as eu droit à un congé, mais que tu aies quand même été sur le champ de bataille. T'es franchement pas nette comme ange, tu le sais ça ?<p>

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, j'ébouriffai la tête de ma soeur. Cette dernière ronchonna avant de repousser ma main. Elle aura beau me répéter qu'elle n'était plus une enfant, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Serah était ma cadette, de ce fait, je me sentirais toujours dans l'obligation de la protéger. Même si aujourd'hui, les rôles s'étaient inversés entre nous. Je lui devais une fière chandelle, je devais l'admettre.

- Lightning ? reprit faiblement Serah, inquiète.  
>- Tout ira bien, j'ai la situation en main maintenant, répondis-je systématiquement. Hope a trouvé la solution, je pourrais donc me débarrasser de ces... inconvénients.<p>

Ma soeur se redressa sur le canapé. Se tournant vers moi, elle s'accouda sur le dossier à côté de moi. Fronçant des sourcils, elle me toisa durant quelques secondes. Je soupirai d'avance face à notre future conversation.

- Ne soupire pas, je n'ai encore rien dit ! grommela-t-elle d'un ton outré.  
>- Mais je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire, rétorquai-je en roulant des yeux. Et non, il n'y a pas d'autre solution.<br>- Et si elle aussi, elle avait des sentiments envers toi ?  
>- N'y compte pas, Serah. Je connais bien Fang et ce n'est pas son genre de se laisser prendre par des sentiments.<br>- Pourtant, toi non plus, tu n'es pas du genre à...  
>- De toute manière, elle est une démone, tu t'en rappelles ? Rien que pour cette raison, ce débat ne devrait même pas avoir lieu.<p>

Lasse, je redressai mon dos et je partis en direction de la cuisine. Bien évidemment, Serah me poursuivit jusque-là. Posant ses mains sur le table, elle reprit :

- Mais quelle est donc, cette solution que tu as trouvée avec Hope ? Il est au courant ?  
>- Bien sûr que non, il ne sait rien de tout ceci, grondai-je comme indignée. Il m'a simplement concocté un sérum pour perdre momentanément mes sentiments.<br>- Tu te rends compte de l'ampleur de ton amour pour Fang ? Tu n'arrives même pas à envisager réellement de la tuer, me trompe-je ? Et tu veux te voiler la face en te droguant ? C'est contre nature !  
>- Ce qui est contre nature, ce sont mes sentiments, Serah ! Et qui parle d'amour ? C'est... Ce sont... C'est simplement une attirance physique, bon sang !<p>

Serah bouillait intérieurement, je pouvais le voir dans son regard. Elle grattait nerveusement la table du bout de ses ongles. Se mordant les lèvres, elle perdait patience. Il était très rare de voir ma cadette en colère de cette manière-là. De mon côté, je sentais aussi que ma patience allait flancher. Mais je ne voulais pas être rude avec ma petite soeur. Mais cette dernière allait m'y pousser contre mon gré.

- Une attirance physique ? répéta ma cadette d'une voix acerbe. Tu crois tromper qui comme ça ?  
>- Mais que veux-tu que je fasse, Serah ? criai-je en frappant sur l'évier de mon poing. Tu souhaites que je devienne un ange déchu ? Tu veux que je deviennes ton ennemie, c'est cela ?<br>- Non, Lightning, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu sois heureuse. Même si pour cela, tu...  
>- Non ! Je ne serais pas comme lui ! Je n'abandonnerai pas Dieu pour des promesses provenant de l'Enfer !<br>- Lui ? Tu parles de Lucifer ? Quel est donc le rapport avec l'ancien favori ?  
>- Laisse tomber, Serah... déclarai-je en ouvrant un téléporteur pour une direction hors du Paradis.<br>- Qu'est-ce... Lightning ! Lightning ! hurla Serah alors que je franchis le portail en détournant mon regard du sien.

Lorsque je posais un pied hors de l'espace-temps de la téléportation, je pris un moment pour souffler. Je sais, c'était très lâche de ma part d'être partie ainsi. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à révéler la véritable identité de notre père à ma cadette. Non, elle ne devait pas le savoir. J'étais convaincue et je l'étais toujours que l'ignorance de son existence était la meilleure chose à faire pour Serah.  
>Levant le regard, je regardai le paysage qui m'entourait. Dans ma précipitation, j'avais lancé des coordonnées au hasard. Heureusement, je ne m'étais pas trop éloignée du Paradis. Le sol était en fleurs, il y avait même quelques arbres un peu plus loin. Rapidement, je partis à l'ombre de l'un d'eux. M'asseyant aux pieds d'un tronc, je m'adossais contre ce dernier.<p>

Refermant les yeux, je laissai le vent caresser ma peau et mes cheveux. Mon corps était encore tendu. Je tentai donc de m'apaiser en écoutant le chant de l'air et des arbres. C'était stupide de ma part, de m'être disputée avec Serah. Elle était simplement inquiète pour moi, voilà tout.  
>Irrémédiablement, mes pensées se tournèrent vers la fameuse capsule. Je l'avais sur moi. Ma main avait comme une irrésistible envie de la sortir pour la contempler à nouveau. Cet objet m'intriguait. Je ne savais pas s'il était quelque chose de bon ou de mauvais.<p>

Alors que mes doigts glissaient gentiment vers ma sacoche, je sentis subitement une présence démoniaque dans les alentours. Rapidement, je me relevai. Mais avant même que je ne puisse réagir, une étrange corde magique rouge s'enroula autour de moi et de l'arbre, me plaquant sauvagement contre ce dernier. J'avais beau me débattre, il m'était impossible de briser mes liens. Et même si j'avais été au summum de mes capacités, je n'aurais pas pu non plus.

- Fang, c'est encore toi ? grognai-je furieusement. Quand vas-tu te décider à me laisser tranquille ?

Dissipant le sort de dissimulation, la petite rouquine de la dernière fois apparut dans mon champ de vision. Un petit sourire victorieux sur le visage, elle s'avança lentement vers moi. Posant son index contre mon menton, elle releva légèrement ma tête.

- Et non, ce n'est pas Fang, déclara-t-elle joyeusement. Pas trop déçue ?  
>- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur dans ce cas ? rétorquai-je en haussant les sourcils, voulant jouer la désinvolture.<br>- Vanille, benjamine des filles de Lilith.

Encore une fille de la princesse des succubes. Cette démone se reproduisait vraiment comme une lapine ou quoi ? Tandis que Vanille me scrutait, j'essayai en vain de libérer mes mains. Impossible, la corde magique me coupait presque la circulation du sang tellement elle me serrait. Impuissante, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de voir ce qui allait s'en suivre.

- C'est fou ce que l'on peut faire avec un simple cheveu, déclara la jeune fille en me montrant une mèche de cheveux roses. Je l'ai trouvé sur Fang, bien évidemment.

Délicatement, la rouquine fit glisser ses doigts le long de mon cou, puis sur mon épaule droite. Elle se lécha les lèvres tout en continuant de me regarder dans les yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer :

- Est-ce que toutes les filles de Lilith sont débauchées ? Mais quelle question, avec la mère que vous avez, vous ne pouvez qu'être légèrement détraquées sexuellement !  
>- Et pourtant, tu as un penchant pour l'une de ses enfants, répliqua Vanille en rapprochant ses lèvres des miennes. Mais est-ce particulièrement Fang qui te fait cela ou le fait qu'elle soit une fille de Lilith ?<p>

Vanille m'embrassa délicatement et sensuellement. Ce baiser me donna des sueurs froides et me répugnait au plus au point. Contrairement à Fang, cela ne provoquait pas une montée d'émotions dans mon bas-ventre. Ce n'était vraiment pas comparable. Est-ce que Serah avait raison lorsqu'elle me disait que...  
>Sans crier gare, une gifle me fouetta de plein fouet. Je sentis du sang dans ma bouche et le recrachai immédiatement sur le côté. Je levai les yeux vers ma tortionnaire. Son regard était ampli de rage et de haine. Serrant furieusement les poings, je pouvais voir ses épaules trembler sous la colère. Et pourtant, un rictus se trouvait dans le coin de sa bouche.<p>

- Donc, c'est Fang, soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Dommage, on aurait peut-être pu jouer un peu plus ensemble.

À peine avait-elle terminé que Vanille m'envoya un terrible coup de poing dans l'estomac. Je sentis mon souffle se couper. Comment une si frêle fillette pouvait avoir autant de force ? Serrant les dents, je tentai de ne pas hurler sous ces coups. Jamais je ne lui donnerai une telle satisfaction.  
>Lorsque cette dernière s'essouffla après la ruée de poing qu'elle m'avait offerte, elle s'interrompit pour me dévisager. Je ne sus pas vraiment pourquoi, et malgré la douleur, je me mis à rire. Cela décontenança bien évidemment la jeune fille qui fit une moue boudeuse.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda-t-elle comme vexée. T'as un plomb de sauté ou quoi ?  
>- Que c'est laid, la jalousie vu de si près, raillai-je avant de recevoir une autre gifle au visage.<p>

Un petit sourire moqueur apparut sur mes lèvres. Cela augmenta encore plus la colère de la rouquine. Je sais, c'était très stupide de ma part de nourrir les flammes de sa haine, mais je n'y pouvais rien non plus. Elle m'avait fait ressentir de la jalousie à son encontre la première fois que je l'avais vu. Je me devais bien de lui rendre la pareille. Idiot peut-être, mais j'en avais besoin.

- Tu te crois peut-être maline, mais à ta place, je me tiendrai bien tranquille, menaça Vanille qui regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle ne devrait plus tarder de toute manière.

Oh non, ne me dîtes pas qu'elle songe à Fang... C'était bien marrant au début, mais maintenant, j'aimerais pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Rapidement, je regardai tout autour de moi, cherchant une échappatoire. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que cette maudite corde bloquait non seulement mon corps, mais aussi ma magie. Super ! Me voilà bien désormais...  
>Et comme pour rendre la situation encore plus rassurante, Vanille sortit une petite dague bien aiguisée devant moi. Elle joua avec pour tenter de titiller mes nerfs. Même si cela éveillait une certaine crainte au fond de mon estomac, je ne laissai rien transparaître sur mon visage. Arquant un sourcil, je fis mine de ne pas être impressionnée par la lame d'une couleur noire peu avenante.<p>

- Oh, notre invitée d'honneur daigne enfin se montrer, déclara joyeusement Vanille qui se retourna.

Un portail démoniaque apparut un peu plus loin. J'avalai difficilement ma salive. Cette fois-ci, je n'allais pas pouvoir compter sur Serah pour venir me sauver.  
>Lentement, une silhouette parfaitement reconnaissable sortit des ténèbres. Fang semblait plutôt agacée et regardait tout autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle vit Vanille, la noiraude s'avança dans sa direction. Mais dès qu'elle m'aperçut ensuite, elle parut surprise et perplexe. Croisant les bras, elle gronda :<p>

- Vanille, peux-tu m'expliquer tout ce cirque ? Tu me demandes de venir te retrouver et après, je découvre que Lightning est là aussi.  
>- Fang, je pense qu'il est temps de mettre les choses au clair, annonça la rousse en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi. Surtout en ce qui concerne cette Archange.<p>

La manieuse de lance ne réagit pas et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Haussant les épaules, elle demandait à sa demi-soeur de continuer son discours. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier une deuxième fois.  
>Sensuellement, elle caressa mon visage de sa main libre. De l'autre côté, elle glissa la lame contre ma gorge. Lorsque je sentis le métal froid contre ma peau, je ne pus réprimander un frisson. Lentement, sans s'éloigner de moi, Vanille tourna à nouveau son regard vers l'arrivante.<p>

- Donc, cela ne te dérangerait pas si je lui tranchais la gorge, demanda sagement la rouquine en jouant avec sa lame.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver, Vanille ? interrogea Fang complètement dépassée et qui leva les bras en l'air. Fais ce que tu veux ! Je me fiche complètement de ce qu'il peut lui arriver. Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ici ?<p>

Même si j'avais préféré que ces paroles ne m'atteignent pas, je fus blessée de les entendre. Fermant les yeux, je tentai de prendre une grande inspiration pour garder un semblant de maîtrise sur moi-même. Je ne devais rien laisser s'exprimer sur mon visage ni douleur, ni tristesse... Rien !  
>Un sourire narquois aux coins des lèvres, Vanille susurra :<p>

- Alors, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je fais ça...

Levant son poignard, elle la planta sans la moindre hésitation dans mon épaule gauche. La lame qui s'enfonçait dans ma chair, n'était pas si douloureuse que cela. Non, vraiment... Cela n'était rien comparé aux terribles brûlures que me provoqua la noirceur de l'arme. Tout comme mon épée, cette dague avait été forgée dans les ténèbres mêmes de l'Enfer. Malgré tous mes efforts, il m'avait été impossible de retenir un hurlement ampli de souffrance. Et tant que la démone ne retirera pas la pointe de son poignard, cela continuera de mon ronger la chair de l'intérieur.

Ravie, Vanille ne put s'empêcher de tordre la lame dans la plaie, ce qui m'arracha encore un autre cri. Satisfaite, elle tourna son regard vers sa demi-soeur. Cette dernière restait de marbre et soupirait longuement. Les bras toujours croisés, elle regardait la scène sans émettre le moindre commentaire.  
>La douleur était telle que j'avais l'impression que mon bras était en train de se faire arracher. Je serrai les dents pour rendre la torture un peu plus supportable. En vain, cela faisait un mal de chien ! De la sueur coula de mon front. Ma tête me tournait tel un tourbillon de pensées.<p>

- Cela te fait vraiment ni chaud, ni froid, reprit Vanille qui retira à ma grande délivrance, la dague d'un coup sec. Je pensais au moins que tu aurais voulu être celle qui abrégerait ses souffrances.  
>- Est-ce que je suis vraiment obligée d'assister à tout ça ? grommela Fang en grattant l'arrière de sa tête. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, tu sais ?<br>- Oh, ne te fâche pas. Si tu veux, je finis maintenant et on pourra gentiment rentrer chez nous.

Alors que j'avais du mal à garder mon esprit conscient à cause de la souffrance, je sentis la lame froide et pleine de sang frôler mon ventre. Rapprochant le visage du mien, la rouquine passa sa main gauche derrière me nuque. Me fixant dans les yeux, elle sourit comme une gentille fillette qu'elle n'était pas.

- Un dernier baiser avant le grand voyage ? me chuchota-t-elle délicatement. Dommage que ce ne soit pas Fang, hein ?

La rousse leva lentement le bras au-dessus de nos têtes. Je compris immédiatement qu'elle allait directement viser mon coeur. Ma respiration s'interrompit brutalement lorsque je vis la lame briller. Il m'était impossible de me débattre. Impossible de m'enfuir. Impossible de survivre à un tel coup...  
>Les lèvres de Vanille se déposèrent contre les miennes, tel un baiser de la mort, car au même moment, je la vis abaisser sauvagement sa lame. Systématiquement, je refermai les yeux, attendant l'inéluctable. Je retins mon souffle. Tout paressait se passer au ralenti. Toujours rien...<p>

J'ouvris lentement un oeil pour comprendre ce qui se passait. La stupéfaction me frappa lorsque je découvris ce qui se tramait. Vanille avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et de surprise. Elle dévisageait Fang qui lui tenait le bras armé. Le regard sévère, la noiraude toisait sévèrement sa demi-soeur.

- Ça suffit comme ça, Vanille... déclara-t-elle froidement.  
>- Pourquoi ? grogna la rousse qui se recula brutalement tout en s'extirpant de la poigne de Fang. C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas la tuer ?<p>

La noiraude lâcha un long soupir las. Exaspérée, elle reprit d'un ton neutre :

- Tu as assez joué pour aujourd'hui. Maintenant, rentrons à la maison.  
>- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! cria Vanille qui parut être complètement hors d'elle.<p>

Cette dernière trancha nerveusement l'air de sa lame. Lentement, Fang se plaça entre elle et moi. Ce geste me surprit plus qu'énormément. Vraiment, je commençai à perdre le fil de l'histoire. Pourquoi cherchait-elle à me protéger maintenant ? Et après tout ce qu'elle avait dit en plus ! Je me mordis la lèvres inférieure lorsque je sentis mon coeur s'emballer. Ne sois pas idiote ! Fang avait certainement une idée derrière la tête. Je devrais m'en méfier.

- Pourquoi cherches-tu à la protéger, hein ? pesta la rousse qui n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer l'affront.  
>- Vanille, je vais bientôt perdre patience, menaça la plus âgée des deux soeurs. Alors maintenant, tu vas m'écouter et...<br>- Non, toi, tu m'écoutes !

Une aura ténébreuse émana du corps de la petite furie. Je vis les épaules de la noiraude se tendre légèrement. Sa main droite se dirigea lentement vers le manche de sa lance. Vanille le vit et cela ne lui plut guère. Encore plus en colère, elle concentra tout son pouvoir dans ses petits poings. La puissance de son énergie démoniaque était si sombre que tout mon corps vibra face à ces mauvaises ondes.

- Vanille, calme-toi ! gronda Fang qui trancha mes liens avec sa lance. Et toi, tire-toi d'ici vite fait avant que je change d'avis !

Mes entraves brutalement retirées, mon corps faillit s'effondrer au sol. Dans ce mouvement brusque, mon épaule gauche me tirailla sauvagement, me rappelant son état critique. Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières, tentant de remettre mes idées en place.

- Allez au diable ! hurla Vanille qui projeta toute la noirceur de sa magie sur nous.  
>- Et merde ! injuria Fang qui passa ses bras autour de moi.<p>

L'impact parut titanesque, nos deux corps furent propulsés avec violence. La seule chose que je pus apercevoir, était que les ténèbres nous engouffraient avec avidité. Puis, le néant.

Le sol était glacial et dur. Reprenant petit à petit conscience, je n'arrivais toujours pas à bouger. Ma respiration était faible. J'étais complètement épuisée et dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit. N'arrivant pas à ouvrir les yeux comme si je ne pouvais pas m'extirper du sommeil, j'écoutai les bruits environnants. Je pouvais entendre le vent souffler tels des gémissements d'agonies et de désespoirs. Je crus même distinguer des pleurs.  
>Prenant une grande inspiration, je me forçai à me mouvoir. Lentement, je réussis à bouger le bout de mes doigts. Puis, mes bras et... Une terrible douleur me foudroya l'épaule, me faisant lâcher un faible gémissement. La souffrance me permit de m'extirper totalement de mon état de semi-conscience. J'avais presque oublié ma blessure. Posant ma main contre elle, j'ouvris les yeux tout en me redressant.<p>

Je découvris donc un endroit désert et aride. De sombres roches constituaient de longs chemins sinueux de tous les côtés. Par des endroits, un drôle de liquide verdâtre coulait sans faire le moindre bruit. Dans ses vagues douces, je crus voir d'étranges lueurs blanches se faisaient emporter par le courant. Je fronçai des sourcils avant de me frotter les yeux. Je rêve ou bien c'était des âmes que je voyais ? Qu'est-ce que... Mais où était-je ?  
>Quelqu'un geignit à côté de moi. Me retournant, je fus surprise de constater que Fang était à moitié affalée sur mes jambes. Cette dernière reprenait lentement ses esprits. Instinctivement, je m'éloignai d'elle en rampant à reculons. Je n'étais pas encore capable de me relever. La noiraude secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller et posa sa main sur le front en grimaçant. Puis, elle regarda tout autour d'elle.<p>

- C'est quoi ce bordel encore ? grommela-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de ma présence.

Me regardant à peine, la démone se remit à inspecter les lieux. Tant mieux, je n'avais moi non plus, aucune envie de lui adresser la parole. Même si, intérieurement, je m'interrogeais sur son comportement. Fang m'avait protégée non pas une, mais deux fois de Vanille. Qu'avait-elle réellement derrière la tête ?

La fille de Lilith fit quelques gestes avec son bras. Brassant l'air à plusieurs reprises, elle parut perdre patience et donna un coup de pied dans une pierre. Immédiatement, je compris ce qu'elle essayait de faire. De mon côté, je tentai également de vérifier mes suppositions. Tendant ma main devant moi, j'inspirais profondément. Je fixais droit devant moi et... rien. Je n'arrivais pas non plus à utiliser mes dons angéliques, du moins celui qui me permettait de créer un portail. Ce qui me paraissait bien embarrassant étant donné que je ne pouvais pas me téléporter loin de cet endroit.  
>La main près du visage, je scrutai ma paume en me demandant ce qui pouvait bien clocher. Je ne sentais aucune magie qui aurait pu sceller la mienne. Ou alors, était-ce cet endroit qui bannissait toutes formes de pouvoirs ? Où étions-nous ?<p>

- C'est pas vrai, ne me dis pas que toi non plus, tu ne peux pas te téléporter ! grogna Fang qui passa ses mains dans les cheveux tout en faisant des va-et-vient en marchant.

Je ne répondis pas. De toute manière, cela me semblait parfaitement évident que je ne pouvais pas user de mon pouvoir. Sans dire un seul mot, je me contentai simplement d'observer la noiraude qui continuait de tourner nerveusement en rond. Encore, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'interroger sur ses motivations.  
>Après une dizaine de minutes, Fang se tourna brutalement vers moi, sachant parfaitement que je la regardais depuis le début. Pointant son doigt dans ma direction, elle déclara :<p>

- Cela ne sert à rien de poser la question ! Moi non plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai sauvée !

La surprise m'envahit, mais je fronçai des sourcils pour le dissimuler. Depuis tout à l'heure, c'était cette histoire qui trottait dans la tête de la démone et non le fait qu'elle soit bloquée dans un endroit complètement inconnu. Je réprimais un sourire avec beaucoup de peine. L'air sévère, je la toisai sans rien laisser transparaître.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, rétorquai-je froidement en détournant la tête.  
>- Mais je sais que tu te poses la question ! reprit Fang comme si je venais de l'insulter. Je t'interdis même d'y penser !<br>- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi. À ta place, je m'inquièterai plutôt de l'endroit où l'on se trouve.

Son regard se leva sur le paysage, comme si elle avait oublié où elle se trouvait. Observant un instant les alentours, elle posa les mains sur les hanches avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Je ne sais pas comment Vanille s'est débrouillée pour nous envoyer ici, grommela-t-elle en secouant la tête. On est dans les Limbes.

Dans les Limbes ? Là où les âmes qui ne peuvent ni aller au Paradis, ni en Enfer, errent pour l'éternité. Une errance infinie et éternelle sans but et sans espoir. Malheureusement, les enfants qui mourraient sans être baptisés, finissaient aussi ici. Seigneur, comment avions-nous pu atterrir ici. Là n'était vraiment pas notre place. D'autant plus que selon certaines rumeurs, ce funeste endroit drainait toute substance vivante. Il avait déjà commencé par nos pouvoirs apparemment. Bientôt, cela sera nos forces et énergies puis, simplement nos vies.

Mon regard se tourna vers la marée verte remplie d'âmes torturées. Si on venait à tomber là-dedans, on allait amplement accélérer le processus nous menant à une mort certaine.  
>Péniblement, je me relevai en serrant fortement mon épaule. Je retins une grimace de douleur et je réussis toutefois à me mettre sur mes pieds. Reprenant ma respiration, je me mis lentement à entamer ma marche. Je ne savais pas réellement où j'allais, mais c'était déjà mieux que de rester bêtement assise à attendre sa dernière heure. Tant qu'il me restera un semblant de souffle de vie, je continuerai à chercher une sortie.<p>

- Hé, où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? me demanda Fang qui courut vers moi.  
>- Trouver une sortie, car je n'ai nullement envie de moisir ici, répondis-je sans m'arrêter.<br>- Tu ne vas pas faire long feu dans cet état.  
>- À part mourir d'ennui avec toi, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait...<p>

Soudain, un rugissement grave et puissant se fit entendre. Je faillis me mordre la langue d'avoir parlé trop vite. Qu'est-ce que c'était cela encore ?

- Tu ne t'y connais pas beaucoup en Limbes, hein ? ricana la noiraude en arquant un sourcil.  
>- C'est que les débauchées ont de la culture maintenant ? On en apprend tous les jours, raillai-je en secouant la tête et ignorant mon interlocutrice.<br>- Apparemment, les débauchées en ont plus dans la cervelle que les Archanges butés.

S'avançant vers moi, Fang me redressa le menton avec son index. Le mouvement tira légèrement sur mon muscle de l'épaule, ce qui me fit grimacer. Le regard émeraude se tourna donc, vers ma blessure. Constatant l'ampleur des dégâts, elle fit la moue et commenta :

- Ce n'est pas bien joli joli tout ça.  
>- Va dire cela à ta très chère soeur adorée, ripostai-je en repoussant sa main qui allait toucher mon épaule.<br>- Ok ! Ok ! Continue de râler dans ton coin, d'accord ? Moi, en attendant, je vais me tirer vite fait d'ici.  
>- C'est cela, ça me fera des vacances.<p>

Fang me fixa sévèrement avant de partir en lâchant un râlement d'exaspération. Je la regardai s'éloigner sans rien dire. C'était mieux ainsi. Détournant la tête d'elle, mes pensées retombèrent sur la petite capsule qu'Hope m'avait donnée. Au rythme où allait les choses, je n'aurais même pas l'occasion de l'utiliser.

Soudain, je vis une étrange fillette juste devant moi. Elle arrivait à peine jusqu'à ma taille. Ses longs cheveux blancs et ondulés dissimulèrent entièrement son visage. Son frêle petit corps se balançait de droite à gauche, dans un mouvement proche de celui d'un automate. Discrètement, je descendis ma main jusqu'à la garde de ma Blaze Edge.  
>Mais brutalement, la fillette leva la tête vers moi. Ses orbites étaient vides et un étrange liquide noir y coulait comme une marrée de larmes. Sa bouche s'ouvrit avec une grandeur démesurée. Lâchant un hurlement strident, la gamine se jeta frénétiquement sur moi en tendant ses bras en avant.<br>Reculant d'un pas, je m'empressai de dégainer mon épée. Mais dans le mouvement, mon épaule meurtris m'interrompit brutalement dans mon action. Sans même avoir le temps de me reprendre, la fille bondit sur moi. Alors que je me préparai à l'impact, le spectre me traversa comme de l'air. J'en perdis l'équilibre tant je ne m'y étais pas attendue.

Et sans comprendre pourquoi, une angoisse terrifiante m'envahit. Dans ma tête, j'entendis les pleurs d'une enfant en détresse. La peur de l'abandon. La peur de la mort. La peur de la solitude... La panique prit possession de mon corps, un sentiment qui m'était bien étranger. Rapidement, mes yeux s'humidifièrent. Je pouvais sentir les premières larmes se jeter le long de mes joues.  
>Alors que mon corps glissait en arrière, il buta soudainement contre quelque chose. Cela me fit brutalement sursauter. Complètement déboussolée, je me sentais à fleur de peau, faible et fragile. Des bras m'entourèrent délicatement tandis qu'une chaleur apaisante me réchauffait le coeur. Puis, je sentis un souffle près de mon cou. J'entendis ensuite un murmure à mon oreille :<p>

- Lightning...

Le cri strident d'une enfant retentit dans tout mon être. Lentement, je sentis l'angoisse s'extirper de mes entrailles. Une fois partie, je me rendis compte que j'avais cessé de respirer depuis que la gamine m'avait touchée. Encore désorientée, je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui venait de se produire.

- Une Archange butée qui a failli se laisser posséder par une simple gosse, ricana Fang en enfouissant son nez dans mon cou. Je mériterais bien des récompenses pour te sauver à chaque fois la mise.

La voix de Fang parut m'avoir terriblement manquée. Je sentis mon coeur s'emballer. Et son souffle chaud contre ma peau n'arrangeait pas les choses. J'avais l'irrésistible envie de déposer mes mains sur ses bras, mais je me fis violence pour ne pas bouger. Et pourtant, je n'avais pas la force de m'extirper de l'embrassade.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Fang ? demandai-je d'une voix douce sans le vouloir.

L'étreinte se resserra légèrement, mais la démone fit tout de même attention à ma blessure. Je me mordis discrètement la lèvre inférieure lorsque je sentis une drôle de sensation dans mon bas-ventre. Mon coeur, quant à lui, se débattait dans ma cage thoracique. Mon regard n'osait pas se tourner vers celui de la noiraude. Non, je n'en avais vraiment pas le courage.

- Apparemment, je suis là pour sauver ton joli petit cul, se moqua-t-elle en riant. Un conseil, ma belle. Ici, tu ne peux faire confiance à personne, tu m'entends ? Personne...  
>- Ce qui t'inclus aussi, soufflai-je automatiquement.<br>- C'est exact... N'oublie jamais qui je suis.  
>- Je ne l'ai jamais oublié, crois-moi... répondis-je en caressant ma sacoche. Jamais...<p>

Le sourire aux lèvres, Fang se retira soudainement. Je sentis la terrible envie de me jeter à nouveau dans ses bras. Son odeur et sa chaleur parurent me manquer horriblement. Je pris quelques secondes pour me reprendre avant de lui faire face, les yeux dans les yeux.  
>Fang croisa les bras en penchant la tête sur le côté, toujours un air narquois sur le visage.<p>

- Ces vêtements te vont bien, commenta-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres. Ton amure n'était pas mal, mais là-dedans, tu es... sexy !

Ne m'y attendant pas à ce genre de réplique, je ne pus empêcher un rougissement transparaître sur mes joues. Honteuse, je détournai la tête et fronçai des sourcils. Derrière moi, je pouvais entendre les ricanements de la démone. Et qu'est-ce que cela m'énervait quand elle arrivait à me tourner en bourrique ! C'est-à-dire presque tout le temps !

- Bon, est-ce que ça te dirait de faire une partie de la route avec moi ? reprit Fang qui s'avança vers moi afin de pouvoir me parler en face.  
>- Et pourquoi accepterais-je de te suivre ?<br>- Parce que dans ton état, cela m'étonnerait que tu ailles très loin. Et je ne suis pas contre d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Soyons raisonnables, Lightning, nous aurons plus de chance de survivre si nous nous entraidions.  
>- Sauf si tu décides de me poignarder dans le dos...<p>

La noiraude me rendit un sourire carnassier avant de répliquer en me pointant du doigt :

- Tant que tu garderas ça en tête, je n'aurais aucune chance de le faire, ma jolie.

Je ne savais pas comment je devais prendre cette réponse. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'allais rester sur mes gardes. J'étais peut-être bornée, mais pas stupide pour autant. Mon épaule me faisait souffrir le martyre et mon corps ne s'était pas encore remis physiquement de ma rencontre avec Lucifer. Et dire que si j'avais sagement écouté mon supérieur, je n'en serais peut-être pas là. Mais au point où j'en étais, les regrets étaient inutiles.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? grommelai-je en reprenant la marche. Je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici avec toi.  
>- Au moins, là-dessus, nous sommes d'accord ! répondit Fang qui me suivit.<p>

Après deux heures de marche, nous avions l'impression de tourner en rond. Tout autour de nous se ressemblait. C'était comme si nous faisions du sur place depuis notre départ. Je commençai sérieusement à perdre patience. Mais le pire, c'était que tout au long du trajet, Fang n'arrêtait pas une seule seconde de parler. Encore et encore ! Il est où le bouton « stop » ?

- Oh, regarde celui-là ! railla la noiraude en riant ouvertement. Vu sa tête, cela ne m'étonne même que sa candidature ait été refusée par les Enfers !

L'esprit en question était un homme plutôt menu et difforme. Avait-il vraiment eu une forme humanoïde à la base ? J'avais entendu dire que les âmes qui hantaient ce lieu, étaient tellement empreint de désespoir ou de haine que leur corps mutait petit à petit. C'était certainement le cas pour ce pauvre spectre errant.  
>Soudain, ce dernier se tourna vers nous, le regard plein de colère. Fang se pencha à mon oreille :<p>

- Tu sais, quand on se fout de la gueule de quelqu'un, on ne le fixe pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas très discret, vois-tu ?  
>- Tu peux parler, rétorquai-je en fronçant des sourcils. Je suis sûre que tous les Limbes ont entendu ta moquerie !<br>- Oh, mais il ne te lâche plus des yeux, on dirait ! Je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil !

Scandalisée, je me tournai vers Fang en la dévisageant sévèrement. Cette dernière rit à coeur joie. Puis, pointant son doigt dans mon dos, elle ajouta :

- Je crois que ton petit copain veut venir te faire des mamours !

Dégainant ma Blaze Edge, je fis volte-face. Sans même qu'il ne puisse m'atteindre, je le tranchai en deux. Mon ennemi s'évapora subitement dans l'air en lâchant un long râle. Cela me fit froid dans le dos. Mon regard scruta bien les alentours en quête d'un autre danger potentiel.  
>Derrière moi, j'entendis les applaudissements de la noiraude. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait m'agacer celle-là ! Faisant comme si je l'ignorai, je rangeai mon arme et repris la marche. Toujours dans mon dos, je pouvais entendre que la démone suivait le mouvement. D'ailleurs, cela n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée qu'elle ne soit pas dans mon champ de vision. Mais je ne savais pas si je serais capable d'avancer derrière elle. Je ne pourrais certainement pas m'empêcher de l'observer. Surtout quand elle avait son air taquin sur le visage, cela me désarçonnait complètement.<p>

- Il faudrait tout de même dire au décorateur qu'il ne s'est pas trop foulé pour cet endroit, commenta Fang. C'est toujours pareil partout.  
>- Es-tu toujours obligée d'ouvrir ta grande bouche ? grognai-je en secouant la tête. Tu ne pourrais pas te taire, ne serait-ce que cinq misérables et petites minutes ?<br>- Pas ma faute, il faut bien que je m'occupe aussi. Et pis, t'es plutôt ennuyeuse comme fille. Tu ne parles pas !

Intérieurement, je me sentis vexée par cette remarque. Je n'étais pas du genre loquace et cela, tout le monde dans mon entourage le savait. Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui raconter aussi ? Elle était mon ennemie naturelle ! Je n'étais même pas sensée collaborer avec elle. Ne poussons pas le bouchon trop loin non plus !  
>Feignant l'indifférence, je grognai simplement en accélérant mes pas. Ma vision devenait de temps à autre floue, mais je tentai de rester concentrée. La fatigue allait bientôt avoir raison de moi. Et ce lieu maudit continuait de nous pomper notre énergie. Il fallait vraiment partir d'ici !<p>

Tout d'un coup, un rugissement surgit de nulle part, exactement le même que tout à l'heure, mais beaucoup plus proche de notre position. Le sol se mit à trembler de peur. Et sans même que je ne comprenne quoique ce soit, tout devint noir autour de moi. Je me retournai et découvris avec stupeur que Fang ne se trouvait plus là.  
>Rapidement, je posai la main sur la garde de mon arme, prête à combattre. Plus aucun bruit, ni gémissement ne se faisaient entendre... C'était calme, trop calme même ! Aux aguets, je me mis à réduire la force de ma respiration afin de produire le moins de sons possible. Heureusement, je ne portais pas mon armure angélique. Ainsi, je pouvais plus facilement passer inaperçue.<br>Étrangement, dans les ténèbres où je me trouvais, je pouvais apercevoir mon propre corps comme s'il était à la lumière. Donc logiquement, je devrais pouvoir voir mes adversaires, non ?

- Lightning... Pourquoi ?

Je ravalai difficilement ma salive avant de tourner mon regard vers Serah. Cette dernière me regardait d'un air triste, la main sur la poitrine. Je pouvais remarquer que ses épaules tremblaient légèrement et ses yeux étaient humides. Son regard était accusateur et je sentis mon coeur me pincer à cette vision.

- Tu n'es pas Serah... marmonnai-je comme pour me convaincre moi-même.  
>- Qu'es-tu donc devenue, ma soeur ? reprit ma cadette en versant une larme. Regarde-toi, tu côtoies l'ennemie. Pire encore, tu nourris des sentiments impurs à son égard. J'ai si honte de toi... Pourquoi me fais-tu subir cela ?<br>- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je fais mon possible pour changer cela. Je ne veux pas de ses sentiments et tu le sais ! Et tu n'es pas Serah, bon sang !  
>- Tu es prête à m'abandonner pour elle. À abandonner le Seigneur pour elle...<br>- Mensonge ! Je n'ai...  
>- Finalement, tu es comme lui...<p>

Je m'arrêtai subitement de respirer. Je me sentais meurtrie par ces dernières paroles. Nerveusement, je resserrai ma poigne sur le manche de mon épée. Non, je n'étais pas comme mon père. Jamais je ne serais comme lui et cela, je me l'étais promis depuis que j'avais vu ma mère pleurer sa perte. Quand Lucifer avait décidé de trahir Dieu et les siens, pour moi, il était mort. Je le haïssais tant et je me détestais de l'avoir aimé.

- Ce n'est pas vrai... marmonnai-je faiblement. Je ne suis pas comme lui.  
>- Oh que oui, tu es sa fille après tout, rétorqua Serah avec un sourire malsain sur les lèvres. Le même sang coule dans tes veines. Le sang des pécheurs !<br>- Non... Non !  
>- Tu es comme lui !<br>- Tais-toi !  
>- Tu es comme moi ! déclara Lucifer qui avait remplacé l'image de ma soeur. Toi et moi, nous sommes pareils. Nous sommes attirés vers les ténèbres...<p>

Mon coeur faillit s'arrêter de battre. L'homme que je haïssais plus que tout se trouvait devant mes yeux. Il me regardait avec fierté et admiration, cela me dégoûtait presque. Nerveusement, je me frottai les bras. Je me sentais sale. Je n'étais pas lui... Non, je ne serais jamais comme lui.

- La ferme ! hurlai-je en dégainant mon arme.

* * *

><p>Super, me voilà dans le noir complet. Je ne voyais Lightning nulle part et cela ne me rassura guère. Vu dans quel état pitoyable, elle se trouvait, je ne miserai pas un sous sur sa survie. Agacée, je passai la main dans mes cheveux corbeaux, tentant de trouver une solution.<p>

- Tu as un souci, ma petite chérie ? fit une voix languissante dans mon dos.

Je fis face à cette personne, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Lilith se tenait devant moi dans sa magnifique tenue de princesse des succubes. Une longue robe rouge qui dévoilait la naissance de sa poitrine jusqu'à son nombril avec de grandes ouvertures sur les côtés afin qu'on puisse admirer convenablement ses jambes.  
>Passant la langue sur ses dents supérieures, ma génitrice ne put s'empêcher de montrer ses canines. Elle avait faim. Comme à son habitude, elle prit une pose suggestive. Mais je savais parfaitement qu'elle ne cherchait pas à nourrir une envie sexuelle. Non, elle désirait quelque chose qui lui prodiguerait plus de plaisir que la jouissance elle-même, le pouvoir.<p>

- Tu savais parfaitement que ce jour arriverait tôt ou tard, ma puce, reprit Lilith en suçant son index avant de le faire glisser le long de son décolleté.

Lentement, je glissai ma main vers ma lance. Bien sûr que je savais que ce jour viendrait. J'aurai eu beau repousser l'échéance et faire comme si de rien n'était, cela me hantait constamment. Je n'en avais pas peur, car je m'y étais déjà résolue depuis mon plus jeune âge. Je savais parfaitement que je mourrais pour le bon plaisir de ma mère. Mais désormais, c'était différent. Maintenant, je désirai combattre et survivre.  
>Pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas réellement moi-même. Mais la rencontre entre Vanille et Lightning m'avait fait ouvrir les yeux. J'avais joué avec le feu et je m'y étais brûlée comme une idiote. Et pourtant, cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que cela. Enfin, je pouvais trouver un minimum d'intérêt dans ma vie. Jusqu'à ce que je m'en lasse, je continuerai à convoiter une certaine Archange butée. Je profiterai de ce bien-être jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Car je n'étais pas dupe, me connaissant, cela ne sera qu'un sentiment éphémère.<p>

- Désolée de te décevoir, mais j'ai décidé de changer les règles, déclarai-je en faisant tournoyer ma lance autour de moi. Sans rancune, ma chère maman. D'ailleurs, qui es-tu ? Car je ne me rappelais pas que ma mère ait jamais porté une robe aussi pudique.  
>- Je suis ton pire cauchemar, se moqua Lilith en lâchant un rire diabolique et un peu trop cliché.<br>- Oh, je tremble... Mais c'est de froid !

Le sosie de ma génitrice se jeta sauvagement sur moi. Sans la moindre peine, j'esquivai son assaut. Faisant deux pas sur le côté, j'assénai un coup de genou à mon opposante. Mais cette dernière me para avec sa jambe. Ses ongles s'allongèrent en griffes acérées avant de tenter de me trancher en morceaux. J'usai donc de ma lance afin de bloquer l'attaque de la tigresse. Sans plus attendre, j'envoyai mon talon dans l'estomac de Lilith, la propulsant un mètre plus loin.  
>Cette dernière se releva difficilement, mais un sourire était encore dessiné sur ses lèvres. Des tendances masochistes ? Je l'aurais parié de toute manière. Resserrant la garde de mon arme, je m'apprêtai à repartir à l'assaut, mais un détail remua mon esprit. Je me figeai subitement lorsque je compris finalement la situation. Lilith tenait bizarrement son épaule gauche alors que je ne l'avais pas atteint à cet endroit-là. Même si son visage n'en exprimait rien, je pouvais voir par la gestuelle de son corps que mon adversaire était très affaibli.<p>

- Et merde, Lightning, je n'ai pas envie de te tuer maintenant, grommelai-je quand Lilith se jeta à nouveau sur moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour la 2ème partie! La prochaine et la dernière arrivera très prochainement. En attendant, qu'en avez-vous pensé?<strong>


	3. Partie 3

**Sous les conseils de Kirallight, je vais m'expliquer pour le choix de mon titre de fiction: Black Baccara.  
><strong>

**"La rose noire est symbole de fol amour, voire, de passion fatale. Un amour passionnel autour de l'envie, du sexe. En effet, en symbolique des fleurs, la Black Baccara peut signifier : « Mon amour perdurera jusque dans la mort » ou encore « Mon Amour pour toi est profond et éternel »" (CF. Wikipédia)**  
><strong>= Une référence à l'attirance d'abord physique de Lightning pour Fang qui, à son grand dam, germera en amour.<strong>

**Je rajouterai que la rose noire, pour ma part, représenterait aussi la beauté de l'amour de Lightning (Oui, c'est mignon xD), mais aussi la noirceur pour son désir "contre-nature" puisqu'elle aime une démone.**

Et voilà, c'était la petite partie explicative. A présent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ 

* * *

><p><strong>Partie 3<strong>

Lucifer venait de m'asséner un coup violent dans l'estomac. Je posai ma main sur ma blessure, maudissant mon état de faiblesse. Si mon épaule ne me tiraillait pas autant, j'aurais pu sans peine esquiver son attaque. La réplique de mon géniteur me dévisagea d'un air narquois et supérieur. Me regardant de haut, il reprit :

- C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ? Satan te rendrait au moins cent fois plus puissante si tu te décidais à te prosterner à ses pieds.  
>- Plutôt mourir ! rétorquai-je en me jetant sur lui.<p>

Mon adversaire para toutes mes attaques, les unes après les autres. Mais bizarrement, à aucun moment, il ne tentait de passer à l'offensive. Cet enfoiré devait certainement me narguer et jubiler intérieurement. Cette idée me fit bouillir de rage. J'accélérai la cadence de coups malgré les protestations de mon épaules.  
>Lorsque je vis une ouverture, j'en profitai immédiatement pour lancer une attaque fatale à mon ennemi. Ce dernier réussit à se reculer, mais pas à temps. Ma lame avait réussi à lui égratigner le ventre, pas assez pour le tuer cependant. Mais je savais que la blessure allait gravement le brûler.<br>Voyant Lucifer tituber légèrement, je pris l'occasion en main et lui bondis dessus. Le plaquant à terre, je levai la pointe de mon arme en visant la gorge.

- Je ne serais jamais comme toi ! criai-je en abaissant mon bras.

_Mon enfant... Viens à moi..._

Soudain, une douleur me frappa à la poitrine. Prise par surprise, je lâchai mon épée à terre, posant ma main sur le coeur. Encore cette étrange voix que j'avais l'impression de connaître. Ma respiration s'accéléra, je commençai à suffoquer. Une grande chaleur envahit mon corps. Ce n'était pas douloureux, bien au contraire. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?  
>Dans toute ma tourmente, je me rendis compte que Lucifer n'avait pas bougé et ce, malgré la situation dangereuse dans laquelle il se trouvait. L'arrogance était encore et toujours imprimée sur son visage. Sa main se leva doucement afin de me laisser le temps de me retirer. Perplexe, je restai pétrifiée lorsque ses doigts me touchèrent la joue. Ils étaient chauds et doux.<br>Mes yeux plongèrent dans ceux de mon géniteur. Ils étaient bleus, mais je n'y voyais pas la froideur habituelle qui y habitait. Non, ces yeux-là, je les connaissais. Quelle idiote... Une fois de plus, Fang avait une longueur d'avance sur moi. Elle avait saisi la situation bien plus vite que moi.

- Fang...

Comme si un voile se levait, les ténèbres disparurent et je me retrouvai à nouveau dans le monde terne des Limbes. Sous moi, Fang était allongée, accoudée sur son bras droit. Sa main gauche se tenait encore contre ma joue tandis que son regard continuait de me dévorer. Je ne pus me détacher d'elle, complètement emprise par sa beauté. Inconsciemment, je rapprochai mes lèvres des siennes. Mon corps et mon âme suppliaient pour ce contact.  
>Alors que nos deux bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, la démone esquissa un petit sourire. Cela me fit chavirer intensément. Mon souffle s'accéléra au même rythme que les battements de mon coeur. Tout mon être se consumait sur place tellement je la désirais.<p>

Soudain, sortant du torrent des âmes, un monstre surgit brutalement. Ressemblant à un gigantesque crapaud avec des dents de requin, il émit un rugissement colérique. Mes oreilles me firent atrocement mal à l'entente de ce cri de guerre. Rapidement, je ramassai ma Blaze Edge, mais la bête avait déjà bondi sur nous.  
>Fang m'attrapa par la taille avant de se jeter sur le côté. Retombant sur nos pieds, elle grimaça légèrement en posant la main sur sa blessure. Je lui avais plutôt bien entaillé le ventre, mais heureusement, ce n'était pas bien profond.<p>

- Aïe, tu ne m'as pas raté, gémit-elle.  
>- C'est justement parce que je t'ai raté que tu peux encore geindre, corrigeai-je en me mettant en position face au monstre.<br>- Merci, cela me ravit de l'apprendre.

Incapable de me retenir, j'offris un léger sourire moqueur à Fang. Puis, fronçant à nouveau des sourcils, je me tournai vers notre horrible adversaire. La haine de cette âme torturée l'avait fait mutée ainsi. Et maintenant, il allait tenter de se venger sur nous. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, si c'était lui qui nous avait envoyé les illusions.

- Hé, mais c'est que ça ne veut pas arrêter de brûler ton truc-là, grommela Fang en grimaçant.  
>- C'est un peu le but, informai-je en haussant les sourcils. Tu te rappelles, je suis une Archange butée qui tue des démons.<br>- Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser...  
>- Tu m'as donné un coup de pied dans l'estomac.<br>- Ouais, mais ça ne t'a pas fait souffrir le martyre !

La monstruosité fit un lourd pas dans notre direction, nous rappelant sa présence hostile. Rapidement, tour à tour, je regardai la bête et Fang. Sans crier gare, je posai un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de cette dernière. Aussi bref que cela fut, je ressentis une bouffée de chaleur me prendre avidement.

- Bon, tu es contente maintenant ? déclarai-je en m'avançant vers l'ennemi, prête pour le combat.  
>- Hé, je ne t'ai jamais dit que je te pardonnerai aussi facilement, rétorqua la fille de Lilith qui se mit sur la même ligne de front que moi. Mais on en parlera plus tard, je suppose.<p>

L'heure n'était plus à la parlotte désormais.

Le crapaud mutant bondit lourdement sur nous. Chacune sauta sur un côté de son flanc. J'enfonçai sans plus attendre, ma lame dans cette chair putride. Fang fit de même avant d'utiliser sa lance comme une perche et se retrouva sur le dos de la bête. Immédiatement, celui-ci tenta de se débattre afin de déloger la noiraude. Face à ses ruades frénétiques, je dus me reculer avant de finir écrasée.  
>Avec un équilibre impressionnant, Fang partit sans la moindre peine jusqu'au crâne de la créature. Une fois à son sommet, elle planta la pointe de son arme dans l'oeil droit de ce dernier. Hurlant de douleur, il batailla de plus belles. D'un coup sec de la tête, il projeta la démone dans les airs. Ouvrant grand la gueule, il allait tenter de la réceptionner et la dévorer par la même occasion.<br>Mais Fang posa sa lance en travers de la mâchoire afin de s'y suspendre.

- Quelle haleine de chacal ! commenta-t-elle avant de se balancer sur sa barre improvisée et bondir hors de ce guêpier.

Cependant, le crapaud n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Immédiatement, il tenta une nouvelle fois d'engloutir la fille de Lilith. Dans sa précipitation, il avait complètement oublié ma présence. Je profitai de cet instant d'inattention pour trancher la gorge dévoilée. Alors qu'un étrange liquide violet jaillit de la blessure, la bête émit un râle d'agonie, mais il tenait encore debout.  
>Tapant nerveusement sa queue palmée contre le sol, il se tourna et l'envoya valser dans l'air. Malheureusement, Fang se trouvait sur la trajectoire et se la prit de plein fouet. S'écrasant sur le sol, le choc rouvrit la plaie que je lui avais infligée. Elle toussa plusieurs fois furieusement avant que du sang ne coule sur le bord de ses lèvres. La main sur l'estomac, la noiraude essaya de se redresser. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis du monstre qui tenta de la pulvériser avec sa queue.<br>Changeant mon arme en pistolet, je tirai à plusieurs reprises le long de son tentacule afin de ralentir son attaque. L'effet escompté fut accompli et aussi vite que je pus, je rejoignis Fang. Passant son bras par-dessus mon épaule, je nous projetai en arrière alors que la queue gigantesque s'abattait sur nous. C'était moins une !

D'après ces gémissements, je compris que la bête perdait en force et en énergie. La gorge ouverte, elle se vidait petit à petit de son sang. Reposant doucement la noiraude à terre, je dépliai mon épée et la planta sur l'extrémité de la créature. Cette dernière hurlait en se débattant frénétiquement, précipitant ainsi l'heure de sa mort. Ces mouvements brusques ouvraient sa plaie de manière conséquente.  
>En quelques minutes à peine, le crapaud s'écroula sur le sol, faible et mourant. La respiration quasi inexistante, la bête se laissa emporter par les ténèbres.<br>Rangeant ma gunblade, je me tournai vers Fang en lui déclarant :

- Comme ça, nous sommes quittes.  
>- C'est de ta faute si j'ai failli me faire écrabouiller, grommela la noiraude en me montrant sa blessure. Oui, je peux être rancunière !<br>- Et agaçante...

Je me laissai retomber à terre, un peu plus lourdement que prévu. Avec le revers de ma main, j'essuyai les quelques gouttes de sueur sur mon front.

- Tu es complètement épuisée... commenta Fang en se tournant vers moi.  
>- Ah bon ? Je ne l'avais pas du tout remarqué, heureusement que tu es là, rétorquai-je d'un ton acerbe.<p>

Je n'avais pas voulu être odieuse envers la noiraude. Mais la fatigue me gagnait de plus en plus et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, les Limbes allaient bientôt avoir raison de moi. Et on n'arrivait toujours pas au bout de ce labyrinthe de tourments. A ce rythme, je n'avais aucune chance de survivre.  
>Comme pour me réveiller, je me frottai le visage. Quant à Fang, elle me dévisageait intensément. Mais à son regard, je compris qu'elle était en pleine réflexion. Je fronçai des sourcils, me demandant bien à quoi cette dernière pouvait penser. Lorsque soudain, elle se faufila vers moi, son visage se rapprochant dangereusement du mien.<br>L'air sévère, je me reculai légèrement :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
>- Je dois tester un truc, me répondit-elle en plaquant son corps contre le mien. Les Limbes empêchent certaines choses et pas d'autres.<br>- Tester quoi ? Hé, mais enlève tes sales pattes de moi !  
>- Tu veux bien rester tranquille, oui ? Si les créatures ici peuvent drainer notre énergie tout comme ce monde, alors...<p>

Passant la main derrière ma nuque, Fang m'attira contre elle, me dérobant les lèvres au passage. Je posais mes mains contre son torse, prête à la repousser. Puis, étrangement, je sentis une drôle de sensation m'envahir. J'avais l'impression que mes forces me revenaient petit à petit. Je n'explosais pas non plus d'énergie, mais je me sentais déjà beaucoup mieux. Je ne comprenais pas comment et pourquoi...  
>Fang se retira lentement, les yeux dans les yeux. Je remarquai qu'elle était un peu essoufflée. Un sourire sur les lèvres, la noiraude devait certainement se moquer de mon visage stupéfait. Elle me caressa délicatement la joue.<p>

- Je suis une fille de Lilith, je possède les mêmes pouvoirs que les succubes, expliqua-t-elle sans briser notre proximité. Je peux drainer ou donner de l'énergie.  
>- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demandai-je d'une voix emplie d'incertitude. Ne voulais-tu pas ma mort ? Et surtout, tu as réduis ton énergie pour moi...<p>

Pour le moment, cela ne fait plus partie de mes priorités. Et si je te disais pourquoi je te sauve la vie, me diras-tu pourquoi tu m'as sauvée du Séraphin ?

- Non.  
>- Donc, on est d'accord.<p>

Si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne te recules-tu pas ? Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je vis que mes doigts jouaient avec les mèches noires de la démone. Je m'interrompis immédiatement et retirai mes mains d'elle. Rouge comme une pivoine, je détournai mon regard d'elle. Et forcément, Fang se moqua à nouveau de mon comportement. Plus cela allait, plus je ne pouvais me passer de son rire. Ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe.

Alors que je ne la regardais pas, la démone exploita cette chance pour m'embrasser sur la joue. Automatiquement, je la dévisageai d'un air réprobateur. Alors que je m'apprêtai à le sermonner, cette dernière posa son doigt sur mes lèvres, amusée. Lentement, elle me grimpa dessus en se léchant les lèvres.  
>Mon coeur battait tellement fort que je n'entendais plus que cela. Lorsque le corps de la fille de Lilith se colla contre le mien, je frissonnai d'excitation. Sur le moment, je me détestai de ressentir toutes ces émotions contre nature. Mais je brûlai de désire pour cette femme. Inutile de faire la sourde oreille, Fang m'obsédait à force. Je...<p>

Ne pouvant plus me restreindre, j'attrapai ses vêtements par le col et plaquai brutalement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Une douce chaleur m'envahit et je la laissai m'embraser. Ne pouvant plus enchaîner mes instincts, mes doigts se glissèrent dans sa crinière rebelle avant de m'y agripper désespérément. Fang gémit doucement, elle paraissait ravie par ma réaction. Cette idée décupla toute mon agitation par trois.  
>Oh, Seigneur ! Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter ! Ses lèvres étaient tellement douces et prometteuses. J'avais envie de m'offrir à elle. Oh, non... Je n'avais tout de même pas songé à cela, si ? Je me sentis soudainement honteuse et désirai me cacher dans un trou de souris. Que j'aimerai disparaître ! Retourner chez moi...<br>Une fois encore, une forte chaleur me frappa dans la poitrine. Puis, à l'endroit où se trouvait mon coeur, une étrange lueur blanche se mit à luire. Interloquée, Fang brisa notre baiser pour regarder tour à tour mes yeux et la lumière. Je ne comprenais pas plus qu'elle la situation lorsque soudain, je me sentis happer dans un tourbillon.

Écarquillant les yeux, je restai complètement bouche-bée en me rendant compte que désormais, Fang et moi, nous nous trouvions dans ma chambre, sur mon lit. La noiraude fut tout aussi déconcertée que moi et regarda tout autour d'elle. D'un petit rire nerveux, elle commenta :

- Sur un lit, hein ? Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard ?

Comment avais-je pu nous téléporter toutes les deux sans même ouvrir un portail ? Pire encore, comment avais-je fait pour éviter le téléport ? Il était impossible de se téléporter au Paradis sans passer par la douane céleste.

- Comment t'as réussi à nous téléporter hors des Limbes ? reprit Fang qui passa la main devant mes yeux. Allô ? On est où d'ailleurs ?

Soudain, j'entendis du bruit provenant de l'appartement. Me concentrant sur mon audition, j'entendis que la porte d'entrée venait de claquer. Mon coeur se mit à paniquer dès que je perçus la voix de Snow et de ma cadette. Ils ne devaient absolument pas voir Fang !  
>Au même moment, je vis que la noiraude allait encore faire un commentaire. Rapidement, je plaquai ma main sur sa bouche tout en posant l'index sur la mienne. Lui intimant le silence, je fis tout de même attention que personne ne se dirigeait vers ma chambre.<br>Si on venait à apprendre qu'un démon se trouvait au Paradis... Juste ciel ! Fang savait désormais où se trouvait le Paradis désormais ! Oh, mon Dieu, que devais-je faire désormais ? Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir avec de telles informations.

- Fang, chuchotai-je doucement à son oreille, la panique devait se faire entendre dans ma voix. Je... Tu ne dois pas être ici... Mais, je ne peux pas...  
>- Je suis au Paradis, c'est ça ? murmura-t-elle en repoussant ma main.<p>

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, complètement désappointée. Passant la main dans mes cheveux, Fang me retourna sur le lit. Se positionnant au-dessus de moi, elle me susurra :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que tu feras tout ce que je te demande, je ne dirais rien à personne.  
>- Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance ? Rétorquai-je alors que noiraude me coupait le souffle rien que par sa présence.<br>- Je t'ai sauvée la vie à plusieurs reprises, n'est-ce pas une preuve suffisante.

Je me tus, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. La fille de Lilith me sourit avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Puis, elle se retira lentement. À regret, je la regardai s'éloigner de moi et sortir du lit. Cette dernière ouvrit un portail démoniaque sous ses pieds et me souffla :

- Si tu tiens ta part du marché, je tiendrais la mienne. Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais toujours comment te retrouver. On se reverra bientôt toi et moi.

Avant même que je puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, Fang se glissa dans le téléporteur. Au même moment, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Serah et Snow s'y tenaient devant, l'air paniqué.

- Vous pouvez pas frapper avant d'entrer ? déclarai-je en fronçant des sourcils afin de dissimuler mon bouleversement face à tous ces événements.  
>- On a cru sentir une aura démoniaque... Lightning, quand est-ce que... répondit Serah qui se précipita sur moi. Mais tu es blessée !<p>

Elle ausculta mon épaule gauche avec horreur. Snow alluma la lumière de la chambre et lorsqu'il vit mon état, il s'empressa d'aller chercher la trousse de secours. En même pas quelques secondes, il fut déjà de retour avec tout ce qu'il fallait.

- Lightning, que s'est-il passé ? me demanda ma cadette en ouvrant la petite pharmacie. Il va falloir que tu enlèves ton manteau et tout. Snow, mon chéri, peux-tu attendre dehors, s'il te plaît.  
>- Pas de soucis, répondit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.<p>

Une fois seule à seule, Serah me toisa sévèrement. Elle allait me passer un savon, j'en étais certaine. Et malheureusement, je n'allais pas pouvoir m'en échapper.

- S'il te plaît, ne te téléporte plus n'importe où sur un coup de tête, grommela-t-elle en ouvrant mon manteau. Enlève-moi tout ça pour que je regarde tes blessures.

Je retirai ma veste et fis glisser la fermeture de mon pull. Les yeux de Serah s'écarquillèrent subitement. Elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche. Les larmes commençaient à affluer petit à petit dans son regard. Perplexe, je baissai les yeux vers ma poitrine.

- Li-Lightning... sanglota ma cadette.

Sans plus attendre, je courus vers ma salle de bain. Allumant brutalement les lumières, je me plantai devant le miroir. Je crus que le sol allait se dérober sous mes pieds. La main tremblante, je l'avançai lentement vers ma poitrine là où une étrange marque était apparue. Le symbole des Séraphins se trouvait au même endroit que mon coeur.  
>C'était le début... J'allais... Les choses commençaient à s'embrouiller dans ma tête. J'avais été choisie... J'allais devenir une Séraphin. Cela expliquait certainement la voix que je pouvais entendre dans mon esprit. C'était Sa voix.<br>Je me laissai glisser sur le sol, encore en choc. Serah vint me rejoindre et me serra dans ses bras. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et je ne pouvais rien faire pour la consoler. Je n'arrivais même pas à me rassurer moi-même. Ma gorge était sèche. J'étais frappée d'un mutisme alors que j'avais simplement envie de hurler.  
>J'étais tellement désolée et je ne pouvais même pas le dire. Doucement, je posai mes mains sur les bras de ma cadette. Ses sanglots ne semblèrent pas vouloir prendre fin et cela me brisait le coeur. Combien de temps me restait-il avant que mes sentiments ne s'éteignent complètement ?<p>

Une seule personne avait la réponse à mes questions... Lucifer, le Séraphin déchu.

* * *

><p>Qu'il était bon de rentrer chez soi ! Je m'étirai comme un félin lorsque je pénétrai enfin dans le château de Lilith. J'avais presque tout pour me mettre de bonne humeur. Surtout que maintenant, je possédais un grand avantage sur Lightning. M'obéir aux doigts et à l'oeil, ça me plaisait bien ! Mais avant d'aller me reposer et penser à tout ce que j'allais pouvoir lui faire subir prochainement, j'avais une petite affaire à régler.<br>Tranquillement, je me faufilai dans la vaste demeure jusque devant une porte. À peine m'étais-je retrouvée devant qu'elle s'ouvrit. Vanille sursauta en me voyant. La stupeur qui se dessina sur son visage me ravit.

- Alors, contente de me revoir ? demandai-je en la poussant violemment à l'intérieur avant de refermer derrière moi.

La rouquine fronça des sourcils. Sur la défensive, elle me toisa de haut, mais garda toutefois une certaine distance entre nous. Tel un prédateur, je m'approchai lentement de ma proie. Chaque pas que je faisais, avait pour conséquence de faire reculer ma demi-soeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Fang ? demanda-t-elle sans même tenter de jouer la carte de l'innocence comme je l'avais imaginé.  
>- Je voulais simplement te remercier pour ce petit voyage vers la mort que tu m'as gracieusement offert, répondis-je avec un grand sourire.<br>- C'était un accident... Tu n'avais qu'à pas t'interposer entre elle et moi !  
>- C'est un peu facile comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ?<p>

Sans crier gare, j'attrapai Vanille par la gorge et la plaqua sans la moindre douceur contre le mur. Non loin de là, je remarquai que sa magnifique dague noire traînait sur la commode. Je la pris doucement entre mes doigts en me rappelant parfaitement le mal que cette chose avait fait à Lightning. Puis, mon regard joueur se tourna ensuite vers celui de la benjamine.

- J'aimerais que l'on mette les choses au clair, déclarai-je en glissant la lame le long de la joue de la jeune fille.

Un petit filet de sang coula de la fine plaie. Vanille ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le regard assassin, elle me fixait sans même trembler, l'air plein de défis. Cela me fit sourire. Son arrogance la perdra un jour.

- Ce serait dommage d'abîmer un si joli petit visage, remarquai-je en traçant la croix du Christ sur sa chair.  
>- Cette traînée méritait de mourir ! argua la rousse avec haine.<p>

Je sentis mon sang bouillir. Relâchant légèrement la prise sur son cou, je la replaquai sauvagement contre le mur. Cette dernière gémit en se retenant de tousser. Lentement, je rapprochai mon visage du sien. Puis, je lui murmurai à l'oreille :

- Touche encore une fois à une mèche de ses cheveux et crois-moi, je servirai ta tête à notre mère sur un plateau d'argent.

À peine avais-je terminé ma menace que je plantai sans la moindre hésitation la lame dans l'épaule droite de ma demi-soeur. Alors que cette dernière allait se mettre à hurler, je posai mon autre main contre sa bouche. Malgré la douleur, Vanille continua de me regarder sans la moindre crainte dans les yeux. Mais moi non plus, je n'avais pas peur d'elle.

- J'espère que tu as compris le message... repris-je en tordant la lame à plusieurs reprises.

Relâchant ma prisonnière, je partis tranquillement vers la sortie de la chambre. Mais derrière moi, je pouvais sentir le pouvoir obscur de la rouquine grandir dangereusement. Retirant la lame de son épaule, une colère indescriptible défigurait les magnifiques traits du visage de Vanille. Cette dernière avait envie de me découper en charpie. Et je l'attendais !

- Continue comme ça, mère va bientôt pouvoir sentir le goût de ta magie sur sa langue, fis-je remarquer en reprenant la route.  
>- Fang... Pourquoi ? grogna Vanille en faisant redescendre la pression.<br>- Parce que pour une fois, je m'amuse vraiment.  
>- Je ne vais peut-être pas te laisser t'en sortir aussi facilement, tu sais ?<br>- Mais Vanille, au prochain coup foireux de ta part, je t'éviscère et je donnerai les restes à Cerbère. Et crois-moi, tu n'auras plus qu'à prier pour une mort rapide, car ça ne sera pas le cas.

Sur ces mots, je quittai la pièce sans même me donner la peine de fermer derrière moi.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours s'écoulèrent depuis mon retour des Limbes. J'avais été dispensé de mes missions en raison de mon état physique. À présent, il ne restait plus aucune séquelle sur mon corps. J'étais de nouveau neuve et parée au combat. Mais avant de repartir sur le champ de bataille où je savais que Fang me guettait, j'avais une chose importante à faire.<br>Faire une demande pour rencontrer Lucifer n'était pas facile, mais j'avais réussi à convaincre mon supérieur de m'arranger une nouvelle rencontre. Bien évidemment, cette fois-ci, je serais sous surveillance avec deux vigiles. Cela n'était pas important, car je savais que l'ange déchu tentera encore de communiquer avec moi par la pensée. Mais j'y serais mieux préparée que la dernière fois.

Au sujet de ma marque, je m'étais mise d'accord avec Serah pur ne pas ébruiter l'information. Seuls elle et Snow étaient au courant de mon futur statut. Et pour le moment, je préférais que cela reste ainsi.

Le gardien ouvrit la grille devant moi. À mes côtés, deux vigiles se tenaient juste derrière moi. Prenant une grande inspiration, je m'avançai à nouveau dans ce couloir dans lequel je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds. Et pourtant, m'y voila encore.  
>Levant lentement la tête, Lucifer m'offrit un splendide sourire en me voyant arriver. C'était comme s'il avait déjà anticipé mon retour depuis la dernière fois que je lui avais parlé. Je serrai légèrement mes poings. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'être là et encore moins devoir lui demander de l'aide. Mais pour Serah et pour... Enfin bref, s'il y avait un moyen pour arrêter ma métamorphose ou bien de garder mes sentiments, j'étais preneuse.<p>

- Quelle heureuse surprise, déclara Lucifer.

Les deux vigiles s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la pièce. Je compris que j'allais être la seule à faire face à l'ancien favori. Ce n'était pas plus mal après tout. Je ne pus m'empêcher de scruter à nouveau la prison de Lucifer. Il était encore pendu à cette immense croix, dans la position du Christ. Il flottait dans l'air, maintenu par une entrave magique.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, ma fille ? me demanda-t-il tendrement.  
>- Tu le sais parfaitement, grommelai-je en tentant de ne pas me laisser emporter.<br>- Pourquoi t'aurais-je posé la question dans ce cas-là ?

Je le toisai sévèrement en sachant pertinemment le pourquoi de ma venue. Discrètement, j'ouvris mon gilet afin de dévoiler ma marque avant de rapidement la dissimuler à nouveau. Lucifer éclata de rire. Sa voix fit écho dans toute la salle. Il riait à plein poumon et je sentis une angoisse grandir en moi. Il le savait... Il avait toujours su que je deviendrais un jour ou l'autre, une Séraphin.  
>Après quelques minutes d'hilarité, il reposa son regard bleu glacial sur moi.<p>

_Tu es donc venue me demander comment t'éviter la potence émotionnelle ?_

Je ravalai difficilement ma salive. Même si je m'y étais préparée, ce n'était toujours pas agréable d'avoir un intrus dans son esprit. Mais moins je chercherai à me débattre, moins cela sera douloureux. Je sentis qu'il fouillait les réponses dans mon être et je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui laisser faire. Car en même temps, Lucifer trouvera mes questions.

_Oui, j'ai été le premier et l'unique Séraphin non-vierge de toute l'histoire angélique. Ta mère était déjà enceinte de Serah lorsque je fus promu à ce rang. Et mes sentiments pour la famille que je chérissais plus que tout, disparurent à tout jamais._

Il croyait pouvoir amadouer qui ? Je savais pertinemment que si les Farron avaient été pourchassés comme du bétail, c'était sous ses ordres. D'ailleurs, notre mère avait péri de sa main. Jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner une telle trahison en plus de celle envers le Seigneur.

_Il m'avait tous trahi et rejeté. Aucun n'avait voulu ne serait-ce que m'écouter. Mais je suis content que Serah et toi ayez été épargnées pour le moment._

Je levai les yeux vers lui, en colère. De mon vivant, personne ne touchera à un seul cheveu de Serah. Et notre survie, nous ne la lui devons pas ! L'une et l'autre, nous nous étions soutenues et protégées. Après la mort de notre clan, nous avions été les uniques rescapées et nous en resteront les fières représentantes.

_Quelle magnifique dévotion, mon enfant. Mais que feras-tu quand ton propre coeur aura oublié son amour pour Serah ? Et pour cette Fang ? Être Séraphin est loin d'être une bénédiction, loin de là. Tu te sentiras vide et tu seras réduite au simple statut de marionnette sans âme aux services de Dieu. Tu ne pourras plus que suivre aveuglement son soi-disant « amour »._

- Archange Farron ? questionna un vigile derrière moi.  
>- Tout va bien, répondis-je rapidement en essayant une goutte de sueur sur mon front. Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps.<p>

_Exactement, venons-en au fait. Comment ai-je fait pour récupérer mes sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? Mais la réponse, tu la connais déjà, Claire. Tu ne veux juste pas l'entendre._

Je serrai les poings sans quitter mon interlocuteur des yeux. Je devais rester forte et ne pas me laisser entraîner par ses belles paroles pleines de viles promesses. Le rire de Lucifer raisonna dans ma tête après cette pensée.

_La liberté, c'est Satan qui me l'a offerte. Il m'a rendu ce qu'on m'avait été injustement dérobé. Il est ton salut, ta délivrance.._.

J'en avais assez entendu. Il était inutile de continuer cette conversation mentale plus longtemps. Lentement, je reculai et me détournai de ce qui avait été mon père.

_Quand vous serez enfin prêtes, Serah et toi. Revenez donc me voir. Je vous ouvrirai les yeux loin de Ses perfides mensonges._

Sans même me retourner, je quittai la cellule avec dans l'esprit, la mauvaise intuition que si Serah et moi étions encore en vie, c'était au bon vouloir de Lucifer. Il espérait certainement qu'elle ou moi le délieront de ses chaînes. Cette idée me répugna atrocement. Parce que c'était ce que Lucifer essayait de s'immiscer dans mon esprit. Et je ne serais pas son jouet, ni à lui, ni à personne !  
>À peine étais-je sortie de la prison que l'on m'assigna déjà à une mission. Je soupirai en sachant parfaitement ce qui allait m'attendre. Fang allait certainement me faire dévier de ma destination, comme d'habitude. Je ne pus réprimer mon appréhension, ni même mon excitation. Serah avait peut-être raison lorsqu'elle disait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez moi.<p>

Aujourd'hui encore, je portai ma tenue légère. Mon armure avait été envoyée en réparation, mais on ne me l'avait toujours pas rendue. Inspirant profondément, je vérifiai une dernière fois mon équipement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais tout de même pris la petite capsule de Hope avec moi. Il ne me serait certainement d'aucune utilité, surtout lorsque je serais devenue définitivement une Séraphin.  
>Je pris ensuite une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir un portail. Mon coeur commençait déjà à battre la chamade comme un idiot. Rien ne disait que j'allais croiser Fang aujourd'hui. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouvai dans tous mes états ?<p>

Je passai donc dans le téléporteur et fus donc transportée à ma destination. Arrivée à bon port, je ressentis une grande déception et me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour ma stupide réaction.  
>Serah se trouvait là elle aussi. Encore une fois, on nous avait assigné la même mission. Que pouvais-je rétorquer ? On ne changeait pas une équipe qui gagne !<br>Ma cadette leva le regard dans ma direction et me fit signe de la rejoindre. Je me rendis compte que j'étais arrivée après la fête. Plusieurs démons jonchaient le sol, des larbins pour la plupart. Tous avaient des flèches criblées dans le corps. Serah pouvait se montrer impitoyable quand elle le désirait.

- Tu es en retard, déclara-t-elle en me tapotant l'épaule. Désolée, mais j'ai déjà fini tout le boulot.  
>- C'est ce que je constate, répondis-je en regardant tout autour. Tu ne m'en as même pas laissé un seul. Comment veux-tu que je sache si je me suis bien rétablie ou non ?<br>- Tu ronchonnes, c'est déjà bon signe.

Je fis une légère tape à l'arrière du crâne de ma cadette en souriant. Au moins, je ne pouvais que constater que Serah s'en sortait parfaitement bien sans moi. Croisant les bras, je restais admirative devant sa démonstration de force. Je ne pouvais que me sentir fière de ses prouesses de guerre. Après tout, elle avait eu un bon professeur.  
>Soudain, comme je l'avais craint, une aura démoniaque que je connaissais désormais par coeur, apparue dans notre dos. Je retins le bras de Serah avant de me retourner et poser les yeux sur Fang. Cette dernière paraissait être en pleine forme. Le même sourire narquois sur les lèvres, elle me scruta lentement de la tête au pied sans même chercher à cacher son intérêt.<p>

- Bonjour, mesdemoiselles, déclara-t-elle chaleureusement.

Sur ses gardes, Serah dégaina doucement son arc, mais vu que je tenais son bras, elle attendait de voir ce qui allait s'en suivre. Moi-même, je ne savais pas ce qui allait réellement se passer. J'avais plus ou moins conclu un marché avec la démone. Et si elle avait tenu sa part du contrat, je devais en faire de même. Sans parler du fait que lorsque j'avais senti sa présence, j'avais émis un soupir de soulagement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda prudemment Serah qui regarda tour à tour Fang et moi.  
>- Je pense que tu sais parfaitement qui je suis venue chercher, répondis la noiraude en me pointant du doigt. Tu sais, la belle Archange que tu appelles grande soeur.<br>- Fang, grommelai-je avec mécontentement.  
>- Ah, mon ange, j'ai tenu ma promesse, rétorqua la fille de Lilith en souriant. À toi de tenir la tienne. Et si tu commençais par venir me dire bonjour comme il se doit ?<p>

Je me mordis les lèvres. Là comme ça et devant Serah ? Mais elle avait complètement perdu la tête ou quoi ? Mais je n'avais pas le droit de me dérober, si ?  
>Évitant le regard de ma cadette, je fis un pas dans la direction de l'arrivante. Mais Serah attrapa immédiatement mon poignet afin de m'arrêter. Me dévisageant, elle paraissait complètement désorientée. Puis, elle fronça des sourcils et m'interrogea :<p>

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?  
>- Laisse-moi éclairer ta petite lanterne, chérie, interrompit Fang en posant une main sur la hanche. Disons qu'accidentellement, ta très chère soeur m'a dévoilé où se trouvait le Paradis. Donc tant qu'elle m'obéira aux doigts et à l'oeil, je ne révèlerai pas l'emplacement. Tu piges ?<p>

Serah tourna un regard inquiet dans ma direction et reprit :

- Et tu lui fais confiance ?

Muette, je n'avais aucune réponse convenable à lui offrir. Comment le prendrait-elle si je lui disais qu'instinctivement, j'avais envie de faire confiance à la noiraude ? Mes sentiments m'aveuglaient certainement, mais je ne pouvais pas passer outre.

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, Serah, soufflai-je faiblement, pleine de culpabilité.  
>- Quoi ? s'outra ma soeur, vexée. Mais il est hors de question que je te laisse avec elle.<p>

Ma cadette voulut se diriger vers la démone, mais je l'en empêchai. Ne comprenant pas ma réaction et mon choix, Serah me toisa sévèrement. Perdue, elle ne savait plus quoi faire non plus. Et comme je la comprenais.  
>Doucement, je lui caressai la tête. Je faisais toujours cela lorsque ma soeur était inquiète et ce, depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle avait grandi, je le savais bien. Il suffit de voir la manière dont elle réagissait pour me protéger. Et cela me touchait profondément. Mais je ne savais pas si elle pourra un jour comprendre ce qui se tramait dans mon esprit. Car moi-même, je n'étais sûre de rien.<p>

- Tu dois me faire confiance, murmurai-je à ma cadette.

Serah me fixa droit dans les yeux. D'une certaine manière, j'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire dans mon esprit tant elle me connaissait bien. J'eus cru qu'elle eut une révélation dans mon regard. Se retournant brutalement, elle changea son arc en épée et la pointa en direction de Fang.

- Que ressens-tu pour ma soeur ? gronda-t-elle avec une autorité que je ne lui crus pas posséder.  
>- Serah ! m'interposai-je furieusement.<br>- Et en quoi cela te regarderait ? rétorqua Fang, surprise par la question. Lightning, je vais perdre patience, tu sais ? J'ai comme une envie de commérage...

Je toisai sévèrement la démone. Elle n'était pas obligée d'en rajouter non plus ! Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis Serah perdre patience. Intérieurement, elle bouillait. Je dus réprimer un sourire, car j'avais l'impression de me voir à travers elle en ce moment même. La main sur son épaule, je tentai de calmer ma cadette.  
>Soudain, je sentis une seconde présence démoniaque dans les alentours. Fronçant des sourcils, je me tournai vers Fang :<p>

- Tu ne pouvais pas venir seule ? Il faut toujours qu'elle soit sur tes talons ?  
>- Jalouse ? railla la noiraude d'un air ravi. Mais non, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai invitée. Elle s'est elle-même incrustée à la fête.<p>

Les choses commençaient sérieusement à dégénérer. Mais à quoi m'y attentais-je de toute manière ? Fang était une démone, la fille de Lilith. Elle ne pouvait qu'être une source de problèmes incommensurable à elle seule.  
>Lorsque Vanille pointa le bout de son nez, je vis que Fang avait légèrement tendu les muscles de ses épaules. Le regard froid, elle toisa sa demi-soeur avec une certaine menace. Mais la rouquine ne se laissa pas impressionner et s'avança tranquillement vers nous. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle nous regarda toutes.<p>

- C'est méchant de ne pas m'avoir invitée, Fang, déclara-t-elle en scrutant Serah des pieds à la tête. Il y en a assez pour nous deux. Tu pourrais au moins partager, vilaine.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Vanille ? reprit Fang en portant sa main vers sa lance. Je pensais avoir été parfaitement claire avec toi.<br>- Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas le droit de toucher un cheveu de Lightning. C'est triste...

Comment ? Fang avait vraiment dit ça à la benjamine des filles de Lilith ? Interrogeant la noiraude du regard, celle-ci se contenta simplement de se détourner vers sa demi-soeur. Comment devais-je prendre cette nouvelle ? Oh, Seigneur, je savais que j'aurais dû rester au Paradis !

- Mais Fang, un accident est si vite arrivé, ajouta Vanille en haussant des épaules. Par exemple, ça ne sera pas de me faute si elle intervient pendant que j'attaquerai... Je sais pas moi... Sa soeur ?

La rouquine disparut dans les airs et nous comprîmes toutes que depuis le départ, elle n'était qu'une illusion. Je dégainai ma Blaze Edge alors que Serah se mit dos à dos contre moi. Le sol se mit à trembler sous nos pieds. Ma cadette ferma les paupières et les rouvrit quelques secondes après en déclarant :

- Une horde de larbins et de démons... Il y a même quelques démons supérieurs.

J'écarquillai des yeux, stupéfaite. Mais comment cela se faisait-il qu'une armée entière aussi conséquente se dirigeait vers nous ? Dans ce genre de situation, il valait mieux appeler du renfort, mais nous n'avions pas d'anges communicateurs avec nous.  
>Soudain, Vanille réapparut exactement au même endroit où elle avait disparu. Les mains derrière le dos, elle se pencha légèrement en avant.<p>

- Ah, j'avais oublié de te dire une chose, Fang chérie, déclara-t-elle joyeusement. Notre mère a bien été surprise d'apprendre que tu aies survécu dans les Limbes. Elle envoie d'ailleurs tout ce beau monde pour te dire de rentrer à la maison.  
>- Garce ! grogna Fang en fouettant l'illusion de la rouquine avec sa lance afin de la dissiper.<p>

La noiraude prit une grande inspiration, se préparant mentalement à la bataille à venir. Je ne savais pas ce que lui voulait Lilith, mais apparemment, cette horde de démons était là pour elle. Pourquoi ?  
>Fang se tourna vers moi et ma soeur. La peur ne se lisait nulle part sur elle. Souriante, elle déclara :<p>

- Ceci est mon combat donc, je vous conseillerai de rentrer sagement chez vous.

Elle voulait vraiment affronter une armée de démons à elle seule ? Mais il lui manquait plus de cases que je ne l'aurais cru !

- Serah, repris-je doucement en m'avançant vers Fang. Rentre à la maison, s'il te plaît.  
>- Lightning ? hoqueta ma soeur sous la surprise.<p>

Fang me regarda avec beaucoup d'amusement et me rétorqua :

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée. Et si je meurs ici, cela arrangerait bien tes affaires, non ?  
>- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir demandé ton avis, répliquai-je en faisant tournoyer mon arme.<p>

S'appuyant sur sa lance, elle rit face à mon comportement. Contre toute attente, Serah s'aligna au même niveau que nous. Je fronçai les sourcils, mécontente qu'elle soit restée. Mais voyant la détermination dans ses yeux, je savais que je ne pourrais pas lui faire changer d'avis. Cette dernière me sourit face à ma résignation.

- Oh, la cadette Farron se bat aussi à mes côtés, je me sens flattée, commenta Fang en posant la main sur le coeur.

Si ma soeur désire se battre à tes côtés, c'est qu'elle a de bonnes raisons de le faire, concéda Serah en changeant son arme en arc. Et quand ma soeur se bat, je suis toujours là pour couvrir ses arrières. Et peut-être occasionnellement les tiennes.

- Fini de jacter, interrompis-je en voyant la première ligne ennemie. On a du pain sur la planche.

La bataille était rude. Lorsque l'on achevait un ennemi, un autre prenait la relève et ainsi de suite. Cela ressemblait à un cycle sans fin. Ma lame trancha un énième démon. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et on ne voyait toujours pas le bout de cette armée. Lilith devait vraiment vouloir la peau de Fang pour envoyer une horde pareille contre elle.

- Quel genre de fille ingrate es-tu pour fâcher ta mère à ce point ? demandai-je à Fang.  
>- Le genre de fille qui ne veut pas se laisser manger, rétorqua-t-elle en balayant trois monstres d'un coup.<p>

Au loin, Serah arrivait à maintenir ses adversaires à distance. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Elle aussi, commençait à faiblir. Malgré les apparences, je pouvais remarquer que les mouvements de la noiraude étaient un peu plus lents que d'habitude. À ce rythme, nos adversaires auront raison de nous.  
>J'esquivai de justesse l'attaque d'une créature avant de lui planter ma lame dans sa gorge. Les démons supérieurs n'avaient pas encore fait leur entrée. Ces salopards attendaient certainement que l'on soit éreintées avant de passer à l'action. Ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe...<p>

- Serah et toi feriez mieux de partir tant qu'il est encore temps, me suggéra Fang.  
>- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de ton avis, rétorquai-je en achevant encore des ennemis, le souffle saccadé.<br>- Tu te souviens de notre marché ? Alors, je t'ordonne de retourner au Paradis avec ta soeur et tout de suite !

S'inquiétait-elle réellement de Serah et de moi ? Je devais avouer que cette réaction me prit au dépourvu.

- Je n'ai pas à t'obéir, car vu la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, cela m'étonnerait que tu y survives, repris-je.

Soudain, un géant bondit vers moi. Dans mon inattention, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Comment avais-je pu raté une montagne pareille ?  
>Se faufilant juste derrière l'ogre gigantesque, Fang lui trancha le tendon. Alors que celui-ci hurlait en perdant l'équilibre, deux flèches vinrent se planter dans son corps, un dans l'oeil et l'autre dans le coeur. La noiraude me tira par le bras pour que je ne finisse pas écrasée sous le colosse. Serrant mon corps contre le sien, elle me souffla :<p>

- Tu me gênes plus qu'autre chose. Comment veux-tu que je me concentre sur la bataille, si tu te mets perpétuellement en danger ?

Mon coeur se mit à s'affoler, mais je réussis à garder mes esprits. Regardant la noiraude dans les yeux, je tentai de lui prouver ma détermination. Fronçant des sourcils, Fang parut encore une fois, mécontente de mon obstination. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant son visage.  
>M'embrassant furieusement et tendrement, la fille de Lilith se recula rapidement.<p>

- Et en plus, tu m'empêches de rester concentrée ! grogna-t-elle en se tournant vers la prochaine vague de démons.  
>- Cela ne serait pas drôle, si je n'arrivais plus à t'agacer, commentai-je en me préparant à la suite.<br>- Je crois que je commence à déteindre sur toi.  
>- Et c'est mauvais ?<br>- Non... Je crois même que je pourrais y prendre goût.

Alors que Fang s'élançait sur nos adversaires, je m'apprêtai à enchaîner juste derrière elle, mais ma poitrine me fit soudainement souffrir. La même chaleur habituelle m'envahit au niveau du coeur. Je commençai à suffoquer. Je serrai mes mains contre mon thorax. Un genou à terre, je sentis mon esprit s'embrouiller.  
>Un larbin profita de mon moment de faiblesse pour se jeter sur moi. Mais à la dernière seconde, une flèche le transperça dans la tête. Il tomba raide au sol.<br>Serah me rejoignit rapidement. Posant la main sur mon épaule, elle se pencha vers mon visage :

- Lightning, est-ce que ça va ? C'est ta marque ?  
>- Je...<p>

La lumière provenant de mon coeur continuait de s'agrandir à vue d'oeil. Une magie incroyable était en train de me submerger et je n'allais pas pouvoir la contrôler, je le savais. Impossible d'empêcher la croissance de ce pouvoir. Levant le regard vers Serah, je lui intimai :

- Téléporte Fang ! Je t'en prie, dépêche-toi ! Je ne pourrais plus...

Ma cadette sembla comprendre ce que j'essayai désespérément de lui dire. Sans plus attendre, elle se redressa et chercha Fang des yeux. Cette dernière était quelques mètres plus loin et pourfendait ses ennemis avec sa lance. Serah courut donc, dans sa direction. La sentant arriver, la noiraude la dévisagea, se demandant si elle devait se défendre ou non.

- Contente-toi de me suivre ! ordonna ma soeur qui ouvrit un portail avant d'y plonger en emportant Fang avec elle.

La fille de Lilith ne comprit pas la situation et fut emportée par ma cadette. Une fois hors de danger, je pris une grande inspiration et laissai l'immense pouvoir céleste m'envahir. C'était comme si je venais d'ouvrir des vannes. Une puissante magie me submergea entièrement, il y en avait même trop pour mon corps qui se mit à briller de mille feux.

Tout devint blanc autour de moi. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur se dégager de mon être et terrasser le mal qui se trouvait dans les alentours. Des hurlements et des cris se firent entendre, mais je n'avais plus l'impression d'être là. Je n'étais plus qu'un instrument divin de guerre. En un fragment de seconde qui me parut être une éternité, tout l'hyperespace fut nettoyé de tout être démoniaque.  
>Mon aura lumineuse s'affaiblit petit à petit avant de s'éteindre complètement. Éreintée, je m'effondrai sur le sol. Je me sentais complètement vidée et pourtant, je pouvais constater que mes forces revenaient à une vitesse incroyable. Je restai complètement bouche-bée devant ma prouesse. C'était donc cela, le pouvoir d'un Séraphin ? Et encore, je n'en étais pas une à part entière.<p>

Doucement, je roulai sur le dos afin de faciliter ma respiration. Me concentrant, je n'arrivai pas à sentir d'autres présences dans cette dimension. Je les avais tous anéantis... J'avais encore du mal à y croire.

- Mais lâche-moi ! grogna Fang qui passa son portail démoniaque, Serah accrochée à la taille.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis de rester à l'écart quelques minutes pour ta propre sécurité ? rétorqua ma cadette qui ne lâcha pas prise.<br>- Et tu veux laisser ta soeur toute seule face à une armée ?  
>- Parce qu'elle est une Sé... Mince !<p>

Serah se redressa lentement en remarquant que l'endroit était vierge de démons, en dehors de Fang bien évidemment. Même les cadavres s'étaient désintégrés sous la lumière divine. Stupéfaite, elle resta complètement muette. La noiraude non plus ne comprit pas ce qui s'était passée. Mais lorsque son regard se posa sur moi, elle accourut dans ma direction.

- Lightning ! cria-t-elle à s'agenouillant à côté de moi, me soulevant la tête.  
>- Je ne fais que reprendre mon souffle, la rassurai-je doucement. Je l'ai bien mérité après tout.<br>- Mais... Que diable s'est-il passé ? C'est toi qui as fait ça ?  
>- Je ne suis pas très sûre de savoir non plus...<p>

Ma soeur arriva sur mon autre côté et s'agenouilla à son tour. Inquiète, elle prit ma main dans la sienne. Je la resserrai afin de la calmer. La démonstration de mes pouvoirs ne faisait que confirmer la transformation que subissait mon corps. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps et nous le savions toutes les deux.  
>Puis, ma cadette leva le regard vers Fang. Cette dernière caressait délicatement les mèches de cheveux sur mon visage. Ce geste m'apaisait, mais me gênait tout autant devant Serah. Me reprenant, je décidai de me redresser. Tout au long de l'opération, mes deux camarades faisaient bien attention à ce que je ne me blesse pas. Je me renfrognai un peu.<p>

- Je ne suis pas faite en sucre, vous savez ? grognai-je pour que chacune retire leurs mains de moi.  
>- Comment te sens-tu ? me demanda Fang.<br>- Ça va, juste un peu essoufflée...

Serah fronça des sourcils et se décida finalement à poser la question qui la tracassait depuis que Fang était arrivée :

- Quel genre de relation entretenez-vous ensemble ?

Fang et moi, nous nous regardions un instant avant de reporter notre attention sur Serah. Je devais admettre que moi-même, je ne savais plus vraiment où j'en étais. La première fois que la noiraude m'avait sauvée de Vanille, m'avait plus que surpris. Mais aujourd'hui, cette dernière s'était montrée plus que protectrice à mon égard.

- C'est vrai ça, quel genre de relation avons-nous, mon ange ? reprit Fang avec un air malicieux.  
>- Je peux te retourner la question, grommelai-je en rougissant légèrement. C'est toi qui te comportes étrangement en ce moment. J'ai presque envie de dire que tu es gentille.<br>- Oh, tu me blesses là !

Exaspérée, je tournai mon regard vers Serah. Cette dernière avait les yeux qui brillaient. Oh, non, je connaissais cette expression ! Je savais que je n'aimerai pas son prochain commentaire. Mais avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de l'en empêcher, ma cadette reprit d'un ton enjoué :

- Mais c'est super ! C'est donc réciproque !  
>- Pardon ? rétorqua Fang en haussant un sourcil.<p>

Je tapai mon front de la main, secouant ma tête. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de ma soeur. C'était avec un regard nouveau qu'elle observa Fang de la tête aux pieds. Cette dernière, perplexe, m'interrogea silencieusement. Je relevai mes épaules pour signifier mon impuissance face à la montée de joie de la jeune Farron.

- Je vous ai bien observées durant la bataille, expliqua Serah avec ravissement. Vous vous protégiez mutuellement et possédiez une bonne affinité de combat, C'est fou, on se croirait vraiment dans un « Roméo et Juliette » !  
>- Roméo et... quoi ? répéta Fang qui n'arrivait plus à suivre.<br>- Un truc d'humains... lui dis-je avant de me tourner vers Serah. Tu ne vas pas un peu vite en besogne ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu...  
>- Humains... marmonna ma cadette qui eut une illumination. Mais oui, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas sur Terre ?<p>

Bon, là, s'en était trop ! Je me redressai brutalement sur mes jambes en dévisageant ma petite soeur. Croisant les bras, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'elle me poussait à tout abandonner, à l'abandonner. De son côté, je pense que Fang avait décidé de laisser tomber l'affaire. Grattant l'arrière de son crâne, elle observait vaguement le paysage.  
>Serah comprit ma désapprobation et s'empressa de prendre mes mains dans les siennes. Le regard suppliant, elle reprit :<p>

- Si cela peut te sauver, je suis prête à tous les sacrifices. Même si pour cela, je dois m'éloigner de toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrais te voir de temps en temps.  
>- Attends que je récapitule, intervint finalement Fang, interloquée. Tu veux que ta soeur et moi partions sur Terre. Mais pour quoi faire ? Et Lightning doit être sauvée de quoi ?<br>- Apparemment, Lilith en a après toi. Cela m'étonnerait que tu puisses rentrer en Enfer désormais. Quand à Lightning, elle...

Les gestes valaient mieux que des paroles. Me tournant vers la noiraude, je fis légèrement glisser la fermeture de mon gilet, dévoilant ma marque de Séraphin. La démone se rapprocha pour mieux voir ce que je lui montrai. Plissant des yeux, elle parut bien songeuse. Puis, je compris ce qui se tramait. Elle était vraiment irrécupérable !

- C'est la marque que tu dois regarder, pas la naissance de ma poitrine ! grognai-je en repoussant sa tête de ma main. Tu es incorrigible !  
>- Elle n'avait qu'à pas se situer à un tel endroit, ricana Fang qui se recula pour esquiver mon poing. Donc, si je comprends bien, tu es une future Séraphin. Ce qui expliquerait tout ce que tu viens de faire... Mais je ne vois pas où est le problème.<p>

Ma cadette me lança un air triste et blessé. Je fronçai des sourcils, sentant une culpabilité me prendre. Et pourtant, je n'avais pas choisi d'être ce que j'allais devenir. La noiraude avait observé notre échange. Délicatement, elle caressa mon bras afin de m'encourager à répondre. Ce contact me donna des frissons dans tout le corps. Fang réduisit la distance qui nous séparait, mais je ne me reculai pas. Ses lèvres frôlèrent mes cheveux et elle me souffla :

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe...

Je restai muette, incapable de révéler la terrible condition qui m'attendait. Ayant besoin de réconfort, je posai mon front contre l'épaule de la démone. Malgré sa surprise, Fang posa une main contre mon dos, caressant affectueusement de haut en bas. Relevant le regard, elle demanda la réponse à ma cadette.

- Un Séraphin se voit ôté de tous ses sentiments, expliqua Serah en grattant nerveusement son coude. Lightning ne ressentira plus aucune émotion. Elle ne se rappellera même plus de nous avoir aimées...  
>- Alors, tu m'aimes, mon ange ? railla Fang en tentant d'alléger la tension, puis elle reprit son sérieux. Alors, vous pensez que si Lightning déserte... Elle sera sauvée de sa métamorphose ?<br>- Un ange qui fuit le Paradis sera irrémédiablement déchu, répondis-je, songeuse. Enfin, en théorie. Je n'ai encore jamais essayé, vois-tu ?  
>- Donc, si vous voulez bien me suivre ? reprit Serah en ouvrant un portail, le sourire aux lèvres.<p>

Je n'étais pas vraiment certaine que cette décision soit la bonne. Mais qu'avais-je réellement à perdre désormais ?

Sans voix, je demeurai immobile au centre d'un appartement que ma soeur disait lui appartenir. L'endroit n'était pas très spacieux. La demeure devait faire à peu près la même taille que celle où j'habitai au Paradis. À une chambre près... Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi Serah s'était-elle procurée un lieu pareil. Et surtout, comment s'était-elle arrangée pour le payer avec la monnaie humaine.

- Sans vouloir être indiscrète, déclara Fang qui avait fini de faire le tour des lieux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un ange peut bien fabriquer sur Terre ? Tu n'es pas un ange gardien que je sache.  
>- Les humains m'ont toujours fascinée, répondit Serah en s'avançant près de la fenêtre. Je les enviais de leur vie simple et insouciante hors de la guerre céleste.<p>

Mon coeur me pinça. Je connaissais le rêve de Serah. Elle désirait tant pouvoir vivre loin de toutes ces batailles incessantes. Malheureusement, je n'avais rien pu faire pour l'aider à s'en éloigner. C'était notre nature d'Archange, nous n'avions pas eu le choix.

- Si vous dissimulez bien vos auras, personne ne songera à venir vous chercher ici, expliqua ma cadette qui se tourna vers moi. Il va falloir vous fondre dans la masse et vivre comme des humaines.

Lentement, ma soeur se rapprocha de moi, l'air triste. Je la serrai tendrement dans mes bras. Frottant affectueusement son dos, je lui soufflai :

- Ce n'est pas un adieu, mais un au revoir.  
>- Je le sais... murmura-t-elle faiblement. Mais tu vas tellement me manquer. Je t'aime, Lightning.<br>- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Serah.

Cette dernière se retira de l'étreinte. Faisant un bref signe de la tête, elle ouvrit un portail pour le Paradis. Alors qu'elle allait nous quitter, Fang intervint :

- Quoi ? Pas de menace du genre « si tu ne prends pas soin d'elle, je viendrais t'étriper » ?  
>- Pourquoi faire, vu que tu le sais déjà ? rit Serah qui se volatilisa dans le passage.<p>

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce. Sans dire un mot, j'allais me mettre à la fenêtre. Pour la première fois de toute mon existence, je mettais un pied dans ce monde qui m'était inconnu. La nuit était tombée et mille firmaments brillaient dans le ciel. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel spectacle. Mieux encore, toute la ville était illuminée comme un feu d'artifice de couleurs. L'endroit paraissait si vivant, si animé. C'était étrange, déstabilisant.

Mon regard se posa sur une grande tour métallique ou je ne savais quoi. Serah l'avait appelée la tour Eiffel. Quel drôle de nom et à quoi servait-elle ? J'avais encore tant de choses à apprendre de ce monde. Enfin, si ma condition me le permettait, j'irais l'explorer.  
>Et dire que Serah venait ici en cachette depuis tant d'années et je n'en étais même pas informée. Certainement parce qu'elle craignait ma réaction. Elle et moi avions des secrets l'une envers l'autre. Et moi qui pensait que l'on se disait toujours tout...<p>

- C'est magnifique, commenta Fang qui se plaqua contre mon dos.

Contre toute attente, mon corps ne se tendit pas à ce contact. Peut-être avais-je fini par en prendre habitude ou alors, c'était le fait d'être loin de mes responsabilités qui me faisaient baisser ma garde. Je profitai donc de la chaleur de la démone et inspirai profondément, apaisée.

- Que comptes-tu faire désormais ? demandai-je.  
>- Apparemment, dans ce monde, il faut de l'argent pour vivre, si j'ai bien compris, répondit Fang en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. J'ai aussi compris que les banques renfermaient beaucoup d'argent.<br>- Ah, non ! Tu ne commettras pas de crimes ici ! Pas tant que je serais avec toi.  
>- Être avec moi ? Dans quel sens du terme, hein ?<p>

Posément, je fis face à la démone qui arborait encore l'un de ses visages emplis de passion. Mon coeur accéléra à cette vision tandis que mon corps s'enflammait. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne tentai pas de combattre ces émotions. Je les laissai même me submerger.  
>Fang approcha son visage du mien. Ma respiration se radoucit tellement que je croyais l'avoir littéralement coupée. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, c'était comme si plus rien n'existait mis à part nous. D'une certaine manière, plus rien ne comptait pour nous désormais. Nous étions deux rescapées qui n'avaient plus rien à perdre de la vie. Chaque minute que nous vivons, pouvait très bien être notre dernière. Des fugitives... Voilà ce que nous sommes à présent.<p>

Alors que la noiraude enroulait ses mains autour de ma taille, je glissai les miennes le long de son cou. Nos souffles s'entremêlèrent quelques secondes avant que nous nous embrassâmes. D'abord avec tendresse puis, rapidement, la passion prit le dessus. J'entourai mes bras autour de sa nuque alors qu'elle me soulevait avec force. Instinctivement, j'emprisonnai sa taille dans l'étau de mes jambes. Fang me plaqua contre le mur sans interrompre notre baiser fiévreux.  
>Nos langues allaient se découvrir l'une et l'autre dans un combat amical. Des bouffées de chaleur m'envahirent, rendant ma respiration suffocante. Tout mon corps vibrait sous les caresses de ma partenaire. Doucement, Fang me porta jusque dans la chambre. Malencontreusement, elle buta contre le pied du lit et nous nous écroulâmes dessus.<br>La situation nous fit rire à l'unisson. La noiraude me chevaucha et déroba avidement mes lèvres. Ses mains passèrent sous mes vêtements. Son toucher ardent me fit un effet horriblement excitant. Je gémis dans l'embrassade. J'en avais tellement envie, mais... Je ne me sentais pas encore prête. Je ne savais même pas ce que Fang ressentait à mon égard. Ceci était peut-être simplement un jeu pour elle. Après tout, elle était une fille de Lilith.  
>Lentement, je la repoussai de moi. Lâchant un râle de déception, Fang s'effondra à côté de moi, la tête contre la couverture.<p>

- Je le savais ! Je le savais ! grogna-t-elle en étouffant des cris contre le matelas.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu savais ? demandai-je en fronçant des sourcils.<p>

Se tournant sur le côté afin de pouvoir me faire face, Fang soupira :

- Je savais qu'avec toi, il allait me falloir beaucoup de patience ! Une patience que je n'ai pas d'ailleurs... Tu vas me tuer comme ça.

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, agacée. Et pourtant, ses yeux ne me quittaient toujours pas. La même ardeur y brillait encore et ne semblait pas vouloir s'éteindre. Doucement, elle me caressa le visage du bout de ses doigts. Je me contentai simplement de l'observer, muette.

- Mais je suis prête à attendre, concéda-t-elle avant de grimacer. T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas ?  
>- Certaine, répondis-je sincèrement et directement.<p>

Fang se laissa tomber sur le dos en grognant sa frustration. Cela me fit sourire et me toucha bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru. La démone allait vraiment patienter pour moi ? Ne cessera-t-elle jamais de me surprendre ?  
>Lorsque je posai ma tête sur son bras, Fang se tourna afin de me serrer contre elle. Embrassant mon front, elle m'avoua :<p>

- Par contre, je ne garantis pas que je ne tenterai pas de t'amadouer.  
>- Je saurais me défendre, soufflai-je en sentant la fatigue me prendre. On devrait aller se reposer, non ?<br>- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, apparemment...

Je ris doucement et me laissai bercer par les battements de coeur de Fang.

Le lendemain matin, la lumière du jour vint m'agacer. Trop fatiguées, nous nous étions endormies dans notre tenue de combat. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je découvris que Fang était déjà debout et qu'elle me dévorait des yeux.

- Bonjour, mon ange, déclara-t-elle tendrement.

Je gémis légèrement, encore à moitié endormie. Frottant mon oeil gauche, je levai le regard vers la noiraude. Un sourire sincère aux lèvres, je lui répondis avec douceur :

- Bonjour, ma démone.

Soudain, le visage de la noiraude se figea. Puis, sans même que je comprenne quoique ce soit, elle bondit hors du lit et sortit de la chambre comme une furie.

- Douche froide ! hurla-t-elle lorsque j'entendis l'eau couler dans la salle de bain.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières. Réalisant ce qui venait de se passer, je ne pus réprimer un rire. Sans pouvoir cesser mon hilarité, je me glissai dans le lit, près de la chaleur que Fang avait laissée derrière elle.

- Ton rire angélique ne va pas m'aider à faire baisser la pression ! grogna Fang, ce qui me fit rire de plus belles.

Amusée, je sortis à mon tour, du lit. Je partis rejoindre la fille de Lilith dans la salle de bain. Cette dernière se tenait dans la cabine de douche, encore habillée et trempée jusqu'aux os. L'eau continuait de ruisseler sur sa personne.

- Tu vas attraper froid, si tu continues de rester sous cette pluie glaciale, réprimandai-je sans la moindre sévérité dans la voix.  
>- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me rendre la vie facile, hein ? déclara Fang qui se tourna vers moi. Mais j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !<p>

Se retirant de sous la douche, elle inonda toute la salle de bain. Alors que j'allais piquer une crise pour ce tsunami, Fang m'attrapa par la taille et me serra contre elle. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle m'embrassa avidement. Tout son corps était froid. Je tentai de me débattre à la fois agacée et à la fois amusée.

- Fang ! Tu vas complètement me tremper ! grommelai-je en essayant de me dégager. Je n'ai pas envie d'attraper la mort, moi !

Le rire de Fang résonna dans mes oreilles. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe ! Démoniaque comme elle l'était, elle m'emporta avec elle sous la douche glaciale. Lorsque le froid me frappa, je criais d'horreur.

- Fang !

La démone me fit taire en plaquant sa bouche contre la mienne. Me maintenant fermement avec son bras droit, elle utilisa sa main libre pour allumer l'eau chaude. Puis, Fang referma la cabine. Très vite, la vapeur et la chaleur prirent le dessus dans le petit habitacle. Mes muscles se détendirent immédiatement et je cessai de trembler.  
>Mes vêtements me collaient à la peau. Et les lèvres froides de Fang étaient devenues ardentes. Elle me serra si fort contre elle que je ne pouvais fuir nulle part. De toute manière, je ne voulais pas m'extirper de cette étreinte.<br>Notre embrassade dura quelques minutes avant que je décide finalement d'y mettre un terme. J'éteignis la douche et ouvris la cabine. Constatant l'ampleur des dégâts, je grommelai :

- T'as intérêt à nettoyer tout ça.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent depuis notre arrivée sur Terre. Petit à petit, Fang et moi, nous nous habituons à notre nouveau monde, notre nouveau mode de vie. Ce n'était pas très facile de gérer la démone qui n'était jamais loin de faire un mauvais coup. Bien évidemment, je l'en empêchais à chaque fois et la réprimandais de ses méfaits. La noiraude en riait et ne s'offusquait jamais de mes interventions. Sauf aujourd'hui...

- Dans la police, tu te fous de moi ! hoqueta Fang en levant la tête de la télévision.  
>- Pourquoi pas ? rétorquai-je en posant le journal sur la table. Je pense en avoir les capacités et pis, c'est un domaine qui me convient parfaitement.<br>- Mais je voulais que l'on soit deux grandes criminelles de renommées !  
>- Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais de cette fabuleuse idée.<br>- Ok, ok ! Devenir une flic véreuse, ça pourrait m'intéresser.  
>- Fang !<p>

Cette dernière me rendit une moue boudeuse avant de retourner son attention vers l'écran. Je soupirai légèrement en me levant de la table. Depuis l'arrière du canapé, je passai mes bras autour des épaules de la noiraude. Cette dernière fit mine de m'ignorer. Malicieusement, je mordillai le lobe de son oreille.  
>Sans se retourner, Fang marmonna :<p>

- Je me demande bien laquelle de nous deux est la plus diabolique, parfois... Tu me tortures là et tu le sais parfaitement !  
>- Alors arrête de faire comme si je n'étais pas là, rétorquai-je en embrassant délicatement son oreille.<br>- Tu essaies de changer ma nature, Lightning. Et je ne peux pas... Je suis prête à faire des efforts, mais tu m'en demandes trop.  
>- Je le sais parfaitement, mais pourquoi voudrais-tu absolument être une criminelle ? Pourquoi pas une femme d'affaire véreuse ou une banquière ? Oh, et avocate, cela ne te dirait pas ?<br>- Et je libère des criminels ?  
>- Non alors...<p>

Finalement, Fang se décida enfin de se tourner vers moi. Déposant un long baiser sur mes lèvres, elle me fit comprendre que j'étais pardonnée. Ravie, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

Tranquillement, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Il allait falloir que je prépare le repas de ce soir. Tout en me lançant à la tâche, je récapitulai la situation. Ma relation avec Fang allait bon train, j'en étais moi-même agréablement surprise. Surtout que cette dernière s'y tenait à son engagement. Intérieurement, je pensais que peut-être, j'étais vraiment prête.  
>Serah était venue de tant à autre pour venir prendre des nouvelles. L'annonce de mon grade de Séraphin avait été révélé, mais aussi ma désertion. Bien évidemment, j'étais recherchée par tous les adorateurs de Dieu désormais.<br>Et même si j'aimais beaucoup ma vie au Paradis, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien qu'ici avec Fang. En y repensant bien, c'était complètement fou. Seigneur, pardonnez-moi, mais je pense que je suis tombée amoureuse de cette démone. Elle me fait tellement de bien. Et elle m'agace aussi beaucoup, mais cela n'était qu'un petit détail. J'aimais tout en elle, y comprit sa part obscure.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? me demanda Fang qui s'était approchée sans que je m'en rende compte.  
>- Peux-tu me couper les tomates ? lui répondis-je.<br>- Tout ce que tu veux, mon ange.

Pourtant, ce bonheur était éphémère. Elle et moi le savions parfaitement. Un jour ou l'autre, on viendra nous chercher pour nous tuer.  
>Relevant la tête, Fang croisa mon regard et se contenta de me sourire. Je n'avais jamais songé m'attacher à une autre personne que Serah. Tout comme pour elle, je donnerai ma vie pour défendre ma partenaire désormais. J'étais prête à tout.<p>

- Et dealeuse ? reprit la noiraude avec un sourire moqueur. J'aide de pauvres personnes dans le besoin.  
>- Tu connais déjà ma réponse, soupirai-je en secouant la tête. Tu veux vraiment finir en prison ou quoi ?<br>- Et tu crois que je n'arriverais pas m'en échapper ?  
>- On doit rester discrètes, Fang. Donc, pas de pouvoirs.<p>

Ma tête se mit subitement à me tourner. J'interrompis tout ce que j'entreprenais pour reprendre un peu mes esprits. Posant mes mains le long de la table de travail, je pris une grande inspiration. Je sentis quelques vertiges et mes jambes tremblèrent légèrement.  
>Inquiète, Fang se rapprocha de moi :<p>

- Il y a un problème ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela t'arrive.  
>- Un coup de fatigue, rien de plus, la rassurai-je alors qu'une goutte de sueur perla sur mon front.<br>- Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu alors. Laisse, je vais m'occuper du repas.  
>- Il va falloir commander une pizza tout à l'heure alors.<br>- Hé ! Je t'avais dit que c'était un accident si tout avait pris feu la dernière fois.

Je ris doucement avant de m'éloigner de la cuisine. Fang me suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse dans la chambre.

Je me laissai m'effondrer sur le lit, essoufflée. Des bouffées de chaleur m'envahissaient encore. D'habitude, elles finissaient par se dissiper, mais cette fois-ci, cela me parut plus intense. Me retournant sur le dos, je me rendis compte que j'avais beaucoup de peine à respirer. J'avais chaud.. Atrocement chaud.  
>Pour faire baisser ma température, je déboutonnai légèrement ma chemise. Mais cela n'y changeait rien, la température continuait de monter. J'avais l'impression que tout mon corps se consumait petit à petit de l'intérieur. Posant la main contre ma poitrine, ma marque était brûlante.<p>

_Il est l'heure, mon enfant..._

J'écarquillai des yeux. Comment pouvais-je encore l'entendre ? N'avais-je pas été déchue de mon rang d'ange en désertant le Paradis ?  
>Soudain, les paroles de Lucifer frappèrent mon esprit. Pour se déchoir de son rang, il fallait Le renier. Mais... Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. J'étais prête à tout pour Fang, je le jure ! Mais il m'était impossible de rejeter le Seigneur, de repousser son amour. Même avec tous les efforts du monde, je n'y parviendrais pas.<br>Ma marque se mit à briller. J'étais en train de me métamorphoser... C'était impossible ! Non, pas maintenant ! Je ne voulais pas devenir une Séraphin !

- Fang... suppliai-je complètement en panique.

Sentant ma peur, la démone arriva en trombe dans la pièce. Elle se figea littéralement lorsqu'elle découvrit que ma marque s'était illuminée. Rapidement, elle me rejoignit sur le lit, les yeux complètement affolés. Me serrant contre elle, elle me demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Dis-moi !

Je secouai lentement la tête. Je n'avais aucune réponse. Je... Complètement chamboulée, j'avais du mal à mettre mes idées aux claires.  
>Les mains tremblantes, je m'accrochai faiblement aux vêtements de la noiraude. Je me sentais si faible. Ma fièvre ne faisait qu'augmenter encore et encore. Je ne voulais pas la quitter. Je ne voulais pas oublier mes sentiments pour elle. Il m'avait fallu tant de temps pour les accepter et on voulait me les retirer ? Non et non !<p>

_Viens à moi..._

- Il m'appelle... gémis-je d'une voix sanglotante.  
>- Non ! cria Fang qui resserra son étreinte, désarçonnée.<p>

Posant mes mains autour du visage de ma bien-aimée, je tentai de me rappeler sans cesse ô combien je l'aimais. J'avais l'impression que mon coeur se brisait en mille morceaux. Et bientôt, il l'oubliera comme tout le reste. Mon âme oubliera à quel point elle était liée à la sienne. Je ne reconnaîtrais même plus les douces sensations qu'un simple baiser de sa part pouvait me procurer. J'allais tout perdre...  
>Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je ne voulais pas ! Seigneur, par pitié, ne me retirez pas la seule chose que j'ai à lui offrir. Ne lui retirez pas mon amour !<p>

- Fang, je t'aime... sanglotai-je en collant mon front contre le sien, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je t'aime tellement...  
>- Je t'aime, Lightning, grommela la noiraude qui était frustrée de son impuissance.<br>- Je ne veux pas oublier ce que je ressens pour toi !  
>- Je le sais... Je le sais...<p>

Mon corps se mit à me brûler atrocement. Mes larmes parurent s'évaporer sous la chaleur. J'avais l'impression de mourir. Pour moi, perdre mes sentiments n'était autre qu'une mise à mort pour ma personne, mon âme.  
>J'embrassai Fang à plusieurs reprises, désespérément comme si je tentai d'imprimer dans mon esprit le bonheur qu'elle me procurait. Je ne pouvais pas oublier cela... Non...<p>

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je encore faiblement. Ne doute jamais là-dessus, Fang. Je t'ai toujours aimée ! Et je veux continuer à t'aimer ! Je ne veux pas... Fang...

Ma marque me pinça brutalement le coeur, m'extirpant un cri de douleur. Complètement paniquée, Fang se mit à hurler à son tour.

- Non ! grogna-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Elle est à moi, tu m'entends ? Elle est à moi, salopard !

* * *

><p>Il allait me la voler. Il allait me dérober mon unique raison de vivre. Il en était hors de question !<p>

- Non ! grognai-je en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Elle est à moi, tu m'entends ? Elle est à moi, salopard !

Plaquant Lightning contre le lit, je l'embrassai avec fougue. Ma main gauche maintenait l'arrière de sa tête tandis que l'autre arrachait les boutons de sa chemise d'un coup sec. Rapidement, mes doigts explorèrent ce corps dénudé. Sous mon toucher, je pouvais sentir les frémissements de la blonde. Cela m'excita encore plus et me poussa à approfondir ce que j'avais commencé.  
>Un Séraphin devait être vierge. Et si Lightning accepte mes caresses et me laisse la mener jusqu'à la jouissance, je savais pertinemment que cela la déchoirait de son statut. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. J'étais prête à tout pour ma belle.<p>

Sans briser notre baiser, je déboutonnai son pantalon avec ardeur. Passant les mains autour de mon cou, Lightning approfondit notre embrassade. Nos corps étaient bouillants, mais le mien l'était de désirs. J'aurais préféré que notre première fois se passe bien différemment. J'avais fait tellement d'efforts pour cela. Mais malheureusement, je n'avais plus vraiment le choix. Et ma rudesse ne sembla pas déranger l'Archange.  
>Je me décrochai de ses lèvres afin de mordiller son cou. Lightning gémit de douleur et de plaisir. Ma main glissa lentement jusqu'à son bas-ventre et se faufila sous son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Contre toute attente, la blonde arracha mon t-shirt. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner face à cette sauvagerie qui alimentait mon désir ardent.<p>

Pour la première fois, nos corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre à même la chair. Cette sensation me fit tourner la tête. Je m'en délectais tout autant qu'elle, car elle se mit à embrasser mon torse de baisers avides. Pendant ce temps, mes doigts atteignirent son intimité. Je commençai déjà à masser son bourgeon de plaisir.  
>Alors que la blonde arqua son bassin sous mes assauts, je dévorai à nouveau ses lèvres. Nos langues dansèrent follement ensemble, ce qui pourrait parfaitement être leur dernière danse. Oui, la dernière... Je faisais l'amour pour la première fois avec Lightning. Mais chacune savait parfaitement que cela pouvait être aussi l'unique fois. Je me devais de savourer chaque seconde avec elle, chaque petite parcelle de son corps, chaque gémissement qu'elle m'offrait.<p>

- Fang...

Mon coeur bondit à l'appel de mon nom. Mentalement, je voulais graver cette voix et cette intonation à tout jamais dans ma mémoire. J'allais exploser à ce rythme. Et lorsque je sentis ma partenaire complètement trempée, cela amplifia encore plus mes ardeurs.

- Je t'aime, Lightning, soufflai-je lorsque je pénétrai son intimité.

Cette dernière gémit de plus belle. Son corps continuait de s'illuminer de mille feux, mais nous n'y prêtions plus attention. Il ne restait plus que nous et notre désir mutuel. Dans la folie de l'action, Lightning monta rapidement dans le plaisir. Se crispant contre moi, les bras autour de mon cou, je pouvais sentir qu'elle allait venir. Lightning allait jouir pour la première fois et cela sera pour moi.  
>Contre toute attente, la blonde se redressa afin de me chevaucher. Son visage était magnifique, torturée par les millions de sensations nouvelles qui l'envahissaient. Elle se mordit les lèvres lorsque tout son corps se tendit brutalement sous la jouissance. Lâchant un petit cri qui m'émut, elle déploya ses ailes d'ange. Et au même moment, l'éclat de son être explosa brutalement. Je fus complètement éblouie et aveuglée.<p>

Lightning s'effondra sur moi, inerte. Sa respiration était saccadée. Petit à petit, ma vision me revint. Nos coeurs battaient à l'unisson.  
>Reprenant mes esprits, je constatai qu'il n'y avait plus aucune lumière dans la pièce. La première chose qui me vint en tête fut de songer à l'état de Lightning. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé et n'avait encore émis aucun mot.<p>

- Lightning ? l'appelai-je, inquiète.

Lentement, l'ange leva le regard dans ma direction. Il paraissait si vide de vie. Je retins mon souffle, la peur au ventre. Était-elle encore la Lightning que je connaissais ? Était-elle encore la Lightning qui m'aimait et que je chérissais plus que tout ?  
>La blonde cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Toujours sans dire un seul mot, elle parut ailleurs. La main tremblante, je la déposai sur son visage, l'obligeant à me fixer. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle me toisa un instant, comme perdue. Une boule d'angoisse m'empoigna à la gorge. Moi-même, je n'arrivais plus à émettre le moindre son. Je sentis un gouffre m'engloutir. J'avais l'impression de mourir.<br>Soudain, Lightning frotta sa joue contre ma main. Ce geste fut comme une lumière parmi les ténèbres. Je scrutai intensément l'ange, désorientée. La blonde referma doucement ses paupières et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, je reconnus immédiatement ces yeux qui me regardaient toujours si tendrement. Tout mon être bondit d'un soulagement certain.

- Fang... murmura Lightning en m'offrant un sublime sourire.  
>- C'est toi... C'est bien toi ? repris-je comme si j'avais encore du mal à réaliser.<br>- Je crois bien...

Doucement, la blonde regarda ses ailes. Elle tenta de les remuer. Grimaçant légèrement, je compris que cela lui était douloureux. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, je me mis à les scruter à mon tour. À ma surprise, Lightning n'était plus dotée d'une paire d'ailes, mais de deux. Les Séraphins en possédaient six et un ange normale de deux. La blonde en avaient quatre désormais.  
>Puis, je remarquai immédiatement un détail. Ses ailes étaient d'une blancheur immaculée, mais la pointe de ses plumes était noire. Elles avaient été brûlées par le péché.<p>

- Tu veux que je te dise ? déclarai-je en brisant le silence de notre contemplation. Je les trouve bien plus jolies ainsi.  
>- Tu as intérêt parce que c'est de ta faute si elles sont comme ça maintenant ! railla Lightning avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Et tu as tout aussi intérêt de te rattraper au lit ! J'aurais voulu que ce soit plus tendre pour une première fois.<br>- Cela n'avait pas l'air de t'avoir déplu pourtant.  
>- Je ne voulais pas que notre première fois se passe comme ça...<p>

Culpabilisant presque, je tournai mon regard vers la semi-Séraphin. En temps normal, je n'avais aucun remords sur la manière dont je faisais les choses. Mais avec Lightning, c'était différent. J'avais envie de faire attention à elle, de lui montrer que pour moi, elle n'était pas comme les autres.  
>Voyant ma tête, Lightning sourit et caressa mes cheveux :<p>

- Mais je ne regrette rien... Et je sais que tu vas te rattraper.  
>- Tout ce que tu désireras, mon ange, répondis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.<p> 


	4. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

Serah se mariera finalement avec Snow quelques années plus tard. En couple uni, ils auront quatre enfants qui se montreront tous dignes de la lignée des Farron. La vie de famille ravivera le coeur de Serah, une manière à elle de s'éloigner des champs de bataille incessants.  
>Souvent, la jeune femme ira rendre visite à son aînée et la tiendra au courant de tout ce qui se trame dans les cieux. Les deux soeurs resteront très proches malgré la distance qui les séparait.<p>

Après le départ de Lightning, Lebreau conservera sa clientèle grâce à la présence de Serah qui, étant devenue la dernière Farron du Paradis, gagnera en célébrité. Le Septième Ciel restera l'un des bars les plus populaires chez les anges.

Hope perpétuera son enfermement dans son laboratoire. Ses inventions ne cesseront de révolutionner le monde angélique. Et pourtant, une question taraudera toujours le petit génie. Est-ce que la capsule qu'il avait conçue pour Lightning aurait vraiment fonctionnée ?

Alors que tout le monde la croyait morte, Vanille se révéla ne pas avoir été présente durant l'attaque contre Fang et les Farron. Diabolique et pleine de ressources, cette dernière dérobera les pouvoirs de toutes ses soeurs. Et elle les utilisera pour détrôner sa propre mère. Recevant les dons démesurés de Lilith, la rousse deviendra la nouvelle princesse des Succubes. Et un nouveau règne de terreur débutera.

Lucifer quant à lui, attendra encore patiemment sa liberté dans sa cellule. Le sourire aux lèvres, il était certain qu'un jour, l'une de ses deux filles viendra le délivrer. En attendant, toutes visites lui seront irrémédiablement refusées.

Lightning et Fang continueront de vivre ensemble sur terre. Grâce à ses nouveaux pouvoirs, la blonde possédera la capacité de dissimuler leur présence aux yeux des anges et des démons. Malgré cela, la vie de Fang ne sera pas en sécurité pour autant. À maintes reprises, Lightning sera toujours à deux doigts de l'égorger.  
>La semi-Séraphin deviendra une policière impitoyable et fera réduire le taux de criminalité de manière conséquente dans son secteur au grand dam de Fang. Quant à la démone, cette dernière enchaînera de petits boulots le temps de trouver sa voie. Elle tentera encore de convaincre l'ange pour un futur criminel, mais en vain.<br>Même si leur relation restera tumultueuse avec des hauts et des bas, jamais aucune des deux femmes ne regrettera d'avoir tout quitté pour l'autre. L'affection qu'elles se porteront mutuellement, leur permettra de gravir bien des obstacles.

Mais alors que Lightning et Fang pensaient en avoir fini avec les cieux, c'était sans savoir que Dieu avait encore quelque chose de prévu pour elles.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce grand one-shot! Merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'ici et je vais bien évidemment vous annoncer un "<strong>To be continued...<strong>" (Hé ouais xD) D'ici là, je vous dit à la prochaine! ^^


End file.
